


Miscommunications aka What the Hell

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love..it is the only thing worth fighting for and the only thing that matters. Felicity is fired from QC and Team Arrow. She decides to drown her sorrows and find a one night stand...The Team has other ideas. Can they all work together to keep their team a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fired and fired up

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure at all about this story. I have the idea worked out in my head and a few chapters. Not a long story...I just don't know how I feel about it..so let me know? Also, this chapter comes off anti-Laurel but it is not. We will get her thoughts (if I go ahead with it) later. It is an Olicity story :)
> 
> p.s. I don't have a beta sooo..yeah all mistakes are mine!

what the hell

John Diggle was a man on a mission as he strode through the new lair in search of his sometimes boss, Oliver Queen. The night before Digg, Roy, Sara and Sara’s old new love, Nyssa had bonded. Digg was upset that the bond was formed by comparing notes about what went down on the Unthinkable night. It started with a call from Roy saying Felicity had left Verdant (Oliver’s club that was mostly back in order following Slade Wilson’s attack) with some strange man. Immediately Dig thought someone had taken her! Sara and Nyssa were in town and had seen it all go down. Digg called Sara who informed him that Felicity left of her own volition and the man was not after Oliver or the Arrow. 

They all decided to track this down because they knew that Felicity Smoak didn’t do one night stands. Even if she left on her own accord this was not good. They found her in her townhouse with said man. They had knocked on her door just to be sure she was fine and found a thoroughly kissed swollen lipped Felicity. When her suitor got a look at the team he fled. That should have been the end of it but they had made Felicity mad. A loud and mad Felicity was NOT a good thing. 

“Why are you guys here? I have the night off! As a matter of fact I have the rest of my life OFF”. The group looked at one another wondering what the hell she was talking about because as far as they knew The Arrow Mission (Felicity had come up with the name and wrote a mission statement they were all to read) was far from over. Sara spoke up first, “I realize I have been gone for a bit and busy with...things but Oliver quit?” Dig shook his head no but before he could correct this Felicity spoke up “No, Oliver has not quit but I was fired. Fired from Team Arrow, fired from QC and even fired from his life”. She began to cry and then started pacing and babbling..”I can’t believe he would do this to me. He promised I would never lose him..I don’t know what I did wrong...one minute he is all good job, you’ll always be my girl and then BOOM..dismissed”. She plopped down on the couch, put her head in her hands and started to cry. 

The others stood staring at her then looking to one another trying to decide who was going to comfort her. Finally Dig walked over to sit beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. Then gently asked, “What exactly did he say? Maybe you misunderstood him?” She sniffled and looked up at Dig with a broken hearted face that broke his heart into a million pieces then her words made him so angry he wanted to kill someone. She took a deep breath and replied “Maybe we shouldn’t discuss this” while looking to Sara and Nyssa. Nyssa spoke first “I will not betray your trust Ms. Smoak what you say here will stay between us”. She smiled at Felicity and she returned her smile “I wasn’t speaking about you”. Sara understood it was about her. “Umm, Felicity have I done something to make you think you cannot trust me?” Felicity stood up and walked over to Sara and hugged her. “No, Sara it’s just...oh fine! I’m drunk and can blame it on the alcohol as the song says...Laurel was the one to fire me. She came to me a few days ago and let me know that I was no longer needed on the Team. She explained that she could get all the information the team would need. Then told me that when Oliver gets QC back he needs a real EA not an IT specialist..which would normally be a relief since I hated that job and being a glorified babysitter..but then she said I wouldn’t be hired back at all. Then..*sniffle, sniffle* “ she walked back to the couch and grabbed a tissue before continuing..” I said that wasn’t her decision to make..she told me that Oliver asked her to tell me that I was no longer part of the team arrow or team QC. I started to argue but she did that “perfect and beautiful face” that makes me feel so UGLY..” 

Dig was livid! How could Oliver do this to Felicity? She was the heart of their team. She was the sun they all moved around whether they meant to do that or not. Sara looked ready to shove her weapon up Oliver Queen’s ass. Roy looked like he expected no less from his former girlfriend’s older brother. Only Nyssa had a look of understanding and gently asked “Have you spoken to Oliver about this?” They all turned to look at her like she had grown and extra head. She continued, “ I mean no disrespect towards you but perhaps Laurel did not discuss this with Oliver and did this because she knows Oliver loves you”. Felicity laughed. A belly laugh and turned to Nyssa. “i’m sorry I am not laughing at you it’s just that Oliver is not in love with me. Since the day I met him he has been head over heels in love with Laurel. If Laurel needs me gone to be with him, gone I will be”. They all were lost in their own thoughts. Sara was the first to speak up, “I love my sister. I know her better than anyone and she would act without his knowledge if it gained her the title of Mrs. Queen. I agree with Nyssa. Talk to Oliver”. Felicity thought about it for a moment and then decided they needed to know...

“Guys, this isn’t just about Laurel and Oliver. It is about me. The way we got me into position to cure Slade was to let him see Oliver tell me he cares for me. That was the plan. We go to Queen Mansion and in front of a bug Oliver would say Slade took the wrong woman when he took Laurel. That he needed ME to be safe. Then Slade’s men would come for me and when I got close enough I stick him with the needle and let me say that the worst part of the plan was the needle” She shudders. She hates needles but would do anything to save their city even poke a madman with a needle which looking back on it wasn’t the best plan ever. 

Coming back from her musings she went on, “I think Laurel feels that I may have read more into his ‘I Love You’ then I should have..I mean yeah that was definitely NOT part of our pre-game plan but Oliver decided we needed to really sell it, I guess.” She was remembering how for a brief second time stood still and she actually believed he might possible mean it. Then reality came back and she realized in this life, in this universe the Oliver Queen’s do not fall for the Felicity Smoak’s. “When we were in the foundry Slade went on and on about me and Oliver and I guess Laurel isn’t happy with just how much Slade believed it. She can’t have, as she put it, a fangirl who would drop her panties for Oliver in a heartbeat in his life every second of everyday so buh bye Felicity”. 

She was getting tired. All she had wanted was to get totally drunk and screwed by some random guy. A good wine and orgasm. That was her plan now she had a room full of trained killers and a headache and worst of all the guy she bad brought with her was gone. Great. She couldn’t even get a one night stand. 

After putting Felicity to bed. Making sure she had water and Tylenol by her bedside the motley crew left her place and headed to Digg’s. Sara said she knew the plan was to get Slade to take Felicity but this love word thing was not in the plan. Nyssa said she believes Slade knew it was truthful. Roy said he’d seen the video and Oliver said it and he meant it. He then got his laptop (Felicity gave him her old one) and pulled up the footage. Sara and Nyssa both sighed at the romance of it. Digg was livid. He didn’t know anything about any of this. He knew these kids were in love but for Oliver to say it and let her believe he didn’t mean it? Not a smart move if he wanted to stay alive. 

They had all stayed up debating how, when and who should confront Oliver. Nyssa would gladly do it but the rest feared she’d kill him rather than talk. Roy was a no-go due to his past with Thea and Oliver’s obvious distrust of the kid. Sara would be way too complicated for even this group to deal with that talk. That left Digg. He was glad he was chosen. He could kill Oliver but he would say his peace first. They all said goodnight and Digg agreed to let them know the outcome. Would they be Team Arrow or would they splinter off. Digg sighed and thought to himself that some days just blew. 

He finally found Oliver working on arrows. Good he has a weapon at the ready. This way if I kill him it’s self defense. Just then Oliver turned around and did his impression of a welcoming smile until he saw Digg’s not welcoming at all face. “What’s up Digg?” Digg marched over to him and got right in his face, “what’s up? why the hell did you fire Felicity and why in the fuck did you let Laurel Lance do it? I mean I know she has you by short and curlies but to hurt Felicity that way? Why man? And before you start this better be good or one of us is leaving in a body bag.” 

Oliver stepped back and had a stunned look on his face. Felicity called it confused puppy face. He finally pulled his head out of his ass, “I did not fire Felicity and I most definitely did not ask Laurel to speak to her on my behalf”. Digg looked at him. He knew Oliver was a shit liar to those who knew him best but still. Why would Felicity lie? She wouldn’t. Laurel....”Oliver, are you telling me you did not tell Laurel to fire Felicity from Team Arrow? That you did not ask her to let Felicity know she would not be back at QC in any capacity? and most of all that your friendship is over? This is a yes or no questions.”

Oliver looked pissed before replying “no, no and HELL NO. Digg I would be lost without Felicity. Letting her go would be like cutting off both my arms.” They both stood there in silence. Digg debating what to tell Oliver then went with the truth. Felicity always went for the truth so he would also...”Last night Roy saw Felicity leave the club with some sleazy guy. He called all of us and we went to her place. She was making out with this stranger and drunk. I don’t mean cute Felicity has a buzz but DRUNK. We escorted the guy out and then got Felicity to tell us what happened.” Oliver was stunned. He knew Felicity well enough to know she didn’t get stupid drunk and definitely did not go home with strange men. “Why would she do something so stupid?” He inquired. This was not like her at all. 

“Did you tell her you loved her as part of your plan to get Slade to take her?” Digg studied Oliver to make sure he didn’t try to lie and that Digg could have peace of mind. Oliver was thinking about how to answer this question because he knew unlike Felicity, Digg would pursue this line of questioning. Oh hell. “Yes”. Digg was stunned that Oliver would say it and admit it. “Did you mean and do not play the semantics game. DID.YOU.MEAN.IT?” Oliver closed his eyes and turned away. He sighed then turned back around and looked Digg straight in the eyes, “yes. I meant it. I meant every word.” Holding his hands out in surrender he said, “I love her. I am IN love with her. I was scared. Three times that night I walked out and didn’t know if I would see her again. When the van wrecked I thought I lost her. I couldn’t NOT tell her. I needed to tell her just once how I truly feel. I would have killed myself if anything happened to her. I hated myself for putting her in Slade’s path. I put the one I love in the arms of a mad man. Then acted selfishly and told her how I feel”. 

Digg wasn’t surprised Oliver was in love with Felicity he had seen it. He was surprised Oliver knew it and admitted it. He walked over to Felicity’s chair and sat down. Oliver stood a few feet away. They were both lost in thought. Digg finally spoke, “what are you going to do about Laurel?” Oliver looked at him with a stunned expression. “I thought you would kick my ass or at least tell me to get the hell away from Felicity.” Oliver waited for a reply when none came he took a deep breath, “I don’t know. Laurel..is Laurel. I’ve loved her most of my life. I treated like shit though. I feel I owe her something but my heart isn’t with her anymore...nor is my head.”

“if you love Felicity and you care for Laurel you owe them both the truth Oliver. Laurel deserves someone who loves her and only her. Who would take down an army for her. Felicity deserves to know how you feel. All of how you feel. But first you need to rehire Felicity because your team and your sometimes team of Nyssa and Sara are all staging a revolt”. Digg wondered if he should say the next part but decided honesty was best, “without Felicity you don’t have a team. I can’t and won’t work for Laurel. There is no with Laurel. I don’t trust her to have my back and I don’t trust her to keep secrets”. 

 

Oliver politely listened then told Digg he needed to workout and think so Digg left Oliver alone with his thoughts. The first thought Oliver had while working the salmon ladder was “what the hell Felicity went home with another man?” Oliver jumped down from the salmon ladder, grabbed his tee shirt off the floor, his keys off the desk and made his way out of Lair 2.0 as Felicity called it. He needed to talk to his girl. Right Now.


	2. so close yet far apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the comments which i will reply to and the kudos! I am overwhelmed. I hadn't written in so long and your support fills me with warmth! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets one aspect of his love straightened out but the other one...

Chapter 2 so close yet so far...

 

Felicity’s head felt like a freight train was roaring through it or in it or something. Dear god what was she thinking drinking vodka and tequila! She was a wine only kind of girl. She stumbled to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. Then she went to her room and put on an old MIT t-shirt that was a couple of sizes to big and some running shorts, that she had never actually run in but they were cute. Felicity had every intention of vegging on her couch and oh yeah, she needed to find a new job. As she was just getting comfortable she heard a loud knock on her front door. “Great. Guests!” she mumbled to herself. 

She opened the door without looking which even in her hangover state knew better than to do. On the other side of her door was Oliver Queen. “Damn him and his impeccably handsome pulled together self” she thought. She paused and when he didn’t respond she did a mental high five that she had kept that to herself. When they made their way into her living room she handed him a tiny box. He quirked his eyebrow in question. How she loved the quirking eyebrow. She was going to miss it most of all...okay she was going to miss the shirtless salmon ladder most. Realizing she had to answer her former boss she replied, “it’s my old badge from QC, my code card to the foundry, my copy of your keys to..well to everything since you always lost them and last but not least my trackers”. She sat down on the couch. She was exhausted and did she mention has a headache. “I heard. Digg said you went home with some guy last night and had a few too many”. Felicity stood up and as loud as her voice would allow and her head too because sweet mother of pearl it hurt, “YOU have no right to say ANYTHING about anything to do with me or my life.” Now she was poking him in his very large, very hard and quite impressive chest, “you had your girlfriend fire me and like we are in junior high break up with me..I mean, our friendship, our partnership.” She turned away so he wouldn’t see the tears. She refused to cry in front of Oliver. 

He took a step towards her and gently turned her around by her shoulders and made her look him in the eye. He sighed and then said, “I did not ask Laurel to do any of that. I didn’t even know about it until Digg told me about one hour ago.” He grabbed her hand gently, “I told you once you would never lose me and I meant it. I am not the best promise keeper but I will keep that one”. He smiled that sweet, vulnerable smile. Her fifth favorite. “you rank my smiles?” Gulp. “I said that one out loud, huh?” He just smiled and decided to let it go.

They stood there holding hands and looking at each other. Felicity finally asked, “Laurel? I mean, why did she do this if not on your behalf?” She was trying to be patient. Oliver was thinking. Oliver unlike her thought before he spoke. Finally he replied, “I am not sure. I have a good idea but I need to speak with her. I need to do it now.” Felicity took her hand out of his and told him, “then I guess you need to go to her”.

“Yeah, I do but Felicity I WILL be back. We have a lot of things to discuss. I can’t do this without you. Without my Girl Wednesday...my partner...my girl”. She smiled at him. It was her sad smile but she doubted he’d notice that fact. 

She walked him to the door. She looked and saw that he’d left the envelope and the boxes Laurel had brought of what was left of her stuff in Oliver’s life. She sat on the sofa and replayed their conversation in her head. Then she thought back to all the times Oliver spoke of wanting Laurel back. She thought back to the time he almost lost Digg because he chose Laurel. Felicity knew she couldn’t stand in his way. Oliver didn’t love her and he deserved to have love in his life. He would feel some loyalty to her because of all she had done. Then he would fight with Laurel over her and that is just silly. Laurel was the love of his life and Felicity Megan Smoak loved him enough to leave. 

She stood up and dialed her cell. It was a number she knew well and waited for the answer.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Mother..it’s me Meggie. I..i.. think I am coming home, okay?”

“I guess screwing the big boss man didn’t go so well, eh, kid?” Her Mother asked in that condescending tone Felicity ran a thousand miles away from. 

“Nope, it didn’t. I will be on the next flight out. Can you or someone pick me up at the airport?” Felicity asked..a sniffle may have escaped there at the end. safari- Her Mother uncharacteristically replied sweetly, “yeah baby girl. I will be there. “

Felicity hung up and went to her computers. She packed them up and her tablets after purchasing her plane ticket. She then packed her bags. Another carry on and two checked bags. Felicity was going home or leaving home. She wasn’t quite sure which she just knew Starling City was not the place for her. 

If she stayed she would follow after Oliver. It might not be purposely and she would hope not pathetically but she would do anything he asked. She admitted to herself she was in love with him. But Felicity Smoak was not a weak follow around another woman’s man type of girl. Nope. She would go home and lick her wounds. Find a new place and start over. If she was really, really lucky in a few years or a couple of decades she would stop looking up Oliver Queen. She would stop thinking about him. She would never stop loving him but maybe the pain of that loss would lessen. Today? Today she hurt worse than she ever had in her life. She had no on to blame but herself. She learned long ago that men like Oliver, oh who was she kidding there are no men like Oliver and he definitely did fall for geeky IT girls who had rather watch Doctor Who then go clubbing. 

 

+++

 

Oliver knocked on Laurel’s apartment door. He could hear her making her way to the door and then it was opened and she hugged him, “hi, come in.” She moved out of the doorway and Oliver followed her into the living area. “Can I get you something to drink, Please have a seat” She motioned towards her sofa. He looked at it and then replied, “I think I need to stand and we need to talk”. She put her hand up in a stop motion. 

“Ollie I know why you’re here. And yes! I want to get back together too. Now, that I know your secret I do not see anything standing between you and I.” She smiled that smile that once had melted his resolve. He hadn’t realized he was clenching his jaw until he went to speak, “ Laurel that is not why I am here. I was informed that I fired Felicity Smoak as my Executive Assistant, as my Hacker/Partner and as my friend. Funny thing about that is I didn’t do it, didn’t know about it and am not happy with this decision. Care to explain?” Oliver was impressed he didn’t sound angrier and was remaining calm. Well calm for him. 

Laurel looked at him with a stunned expression. Then she sat down. He decided to sit as well. He knew this may take longer than he expected. “Ollie...I decided to take charge. Moira told me once that the reason she and Robert worked so well is she is willing to make the decisions he cannot.” Oliver’s jaw dropped, “Laurel, my parents had a horrible marriage. They cheated on each other all the time.I think taking marriage advice from a woman who has a less than stellar track record isn’t a good idea”. 

“Point taken, but Ollie if we are going to work I can’t have a one woman fanclub at your side day and night. What would people think? They already believe she got her job on her knees.” Oliver was livid. He knew people said things but for Laurel to imply they’re true? “She did NOT get her job that way. I don’t owe you an explanation however, Felicity got the job because I trust her. She knows me and I don’t have to hide things from her.” He wasn’t sure if he was still trying to convince Laurel of his integrity in hiring her or reminding himself why he needs Felicity. 

“Ollie, I understand that really I do. But I KNOW now and I can be all those things for you. WE, me and you can be a team.” He stood up and started pacing.  
“Ollie, I heard Slade talk about you and Felicity. I KNOW you Ollie. You would never put her in danger if you were truly in love with her. You did that to save ME.” She spoke so gently and so sweetly. He remembers how sweet she can be when she is convinced they are worth saving. He just doesn’t understand why she would want to save them. He doesn’t even think there is an “us” to save. 

He sits back down and takes her hand. “Laurel. I do love you. A part of me will always love you! BUT we are not good for one another. You want someone to fix and I want someone who just accepts me. As friends we work. You have me great advice about Sara. I like to think I helped you when you were drinking. As a couple, we don’t want the same things.”

“You’re wrong. We do want the same things. We want to save the city. You can do your Arrow thing. I can be the DA prosecuting the scum you catch. At night we can be the Queen’s, the toast of Starling City”. She smiled as she said all of this. 

“Laurel. The Arrow is a wanted man. How would it look if my girlfriend the DA had to prosecute me? You would lose your job and everything you worked so hard for”. 

“I don’t care. I’ll quit. I can practice some other law. I could work in the legal department at QC”

“I don’t even have the company back but that is beside the point. Laurel. I told Felicity I love her that night”. He takes a deep breath. “I meant it.”

“What? I don’t believe you. WE can hire her back. I will deal with the gossip it won’t be the first time I’ve had to deal with it”.

“Laurel stop! I am IN love with Felicity. I did put her in danger but it is because I trust her. She trusts me. I had no other options. I knew she could do what i needed but I knew if I failed her; I would die. I cannot live without her. I’m sorry if that hurts you. I really truly am sorry.”

“You love her?” 

“Yes, very much.”

“Why her? She isn’t your type Ollie. You’ve been with a lot of girls but none like her.”

“Maybe that is why. I’ve never met someone like her before. She loves so easily and without shame or regret. She believes in me when I don’t. She cares about me. Just me. Not Oliver Queen Billionaire playboy. Not the CEO. Not the Arrow. Me.”

“I LOVE you. I have loved you for so long I don’t remember life before loving you. I supported you when even your parents weren’t. I believed in you when there wasn’t much to believe in. You threw it all away time and time again” She had tears in her eyes. 

He spoke barely above a whisper, “I know. I know everything you said is true. I never deserved you Laurel. You deserve so much better than me. I am broken. Truly deeply broken and if we tried this again I would break you.”

“But not her. You won’t break her?”

He sighed, “Laurel this isn’t a you versus her. This is you and I don’t work well as a couple. She and I? I don’t know if we can work as a couple but I want to find out. I NEED to find out. “ He put an arm around her. “Maybe what you said about loving me for so long? I think I am habit for you. That’s not healthy and it’s not good. It doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes me not the good enough man for you”. He sat there holding her as she cried. 

She cried for all the times he broke her heart. All the times she forgave him only to be hurt again. She cried because she knew he was right. Finally she sat up and wiped her eyes, “Sorry for crying all over you. I will go apologize to Felicity. If you think it will help”. He smiled at her, “It will. She will forgive you. I hope we can all be friends but I also understand if you never want to see me again.”. 

“No, I want to be friends I just need a little time. You are really truly in love.” She said wistfully. “Yeah, I am. Now, to convince her that I meant it” Laurel laughed so hard she snorted, “Oh Ollie! Are you telling me she also believes it was a fake confession?” Oliver blushed and smiled, “Yeah. She thinks I was lying. I know Felicity and convincing her I meant it could take the rest of my life”. Laurel just laughed, “Only you Ollie would have one woman confessing her love and planning a future while the woman you love leaves town!” 

Oliver stopped laughing and a cold fear ran through his body, “What do you mean left town?” Oliver searched her face and she wan’t joking. “Um, I saw her a little while ago. I was out touring the city with a group of investors. She was loading luggage into her car and talking on her cell. She said something about leaving. I assumed she couldn’t deal with “us” .“

Oliver shot up off the couch and marched towards the door. “Laurel I’ve got to go. I have to find her.” Laurel was close behind him, “I understand. I hope you find her and I really do meant that”. He was gone. 

Laurel turned back to her apartment and waited for the tears to come. They never did. In a very odd way Laurel Lance finally felt free. She would always love Oliver but he was right, she deserved better. She would be alright. She hugged herself and smiled.


	3. Lost and Found...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver lost her. Felicity lands in Las Vegas and reconnect with friends while Team Arrow plot to get their girl back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. It is super long but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging. 
> 
> Still no beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I own nothing but the idea for this story.

Chapter 3: Lost

Oliver was sitting in what should be her chair in their new place. Club house? Lair? Arrow Cave? Who knew that being some sort of hero had all these other issues. But that was not his main concern. His main concern was he didn’t find Felicity at the airport. He had her paged. He then went looking for information and flirted with several different airline employees. He sighed and picked up his cell phone, dialed and waited for Digg to pick up. 

“Hello”

“Digg it’s Oliver. I lost her”

“What the hell? What do you mean you lost her?”

“Felicity. Laurel told me she saw her putting luggage into her car. I found the car at the airport when I went to the airport and no Felicity...She’s gone Digg”

“What the hell again Oliver. Why were you with Laurel?”

“I went to tell Felicity she wasn’t fired. Then she brought up Laurel and then I decided I should make sure things with Laurel were over. You’re always telling me to clean up one mess before I start a new one!”

“ What exactly happened with Felicity?”

Oliver explained then explained the Laurel situation. “What do I do Digg?”

“I’m on my way. Sara and Nyssa are still around I’ll come them. You call Roy. Maybe all of us together can figure this out.”

 

Everyone was gathered around but Roy. He was running late and Oliver couldn’t fault him since he is always late. They were trying to figure out how to get into Felicity’s computers, her babies. 

“Where would she go? Her life is here, right?” Sara asked. 

“I guess so. She is private. All she’s ever said about her family is her Dad left when she was young and her Mom is a cocktail waitress” Oliver said. 

Nyssa smirked, “You have all worked with this girl for two years and that is all you know of her life? No wonder she left.” 

Oliver glared and Nyssa just smirked. His angry face did not faze the Heir to the Demon at all. Nice try though Nyssa thought to herself. “I researched her before I brought her on board. There just wasn’t a lot of information on her.” 

Just then Roy came down the stairs. “Not a lot of information about? Who’re we talking about?” In unison they replied, “Felicity” and Nyssa went on, “She has run off and no one knows where she would go. Oliver informed us he researched her but alas he knows nothing.” Oliver wasn’t sure but he thinks he was insulted. 

“Oliver not to burst your ego bubble here but Meg is like a HUGE computer nerd and I think she could let uh, how shall we say, less talented computer novice only see what she would want you to see” They were all stunned. How had none of them thought of that and Oliver wondered aloud, “why the hell did you call her Meg?”

“Her back home friends and Mom call her Meg or Meggie. It’s what she went by until she became an IT Geek at QC. She said I could call her that too.” He said nonchalantly and shrugged while eating a burger he’d brought with him. “What? She did. I can’t help it she likes me”   
Everyone turned to eye Oliver who was barely containing his anger and jealousy. “Okay Mr. I-Get-To-Call-Her-Meg where would she go?” Roy pretended to think while chewing then swallowed, “hmmm... She could go to Coast City and see Barry. He is awake now and we all know he’d be happy as hell to see her show up on his doorstep.” 

Digg had to grab Oliver’s arm to stop him. Oliver asked through a clenched jaw, “Anywhere else she might go?” Roy smiled at the group and replied, “yes. Home. To her Mom and her friends. Which FYI is where she is Vegas Baby!” Roy smiled but no one smiled back. 

“Road Trip” Sara declared. 

“No. I will go. I think I should go alone.”

“No way. Not happening Oliver. You may think she is YOUR girl but we all love her.”

“no offense Ollie but we don’t trust you not to screw this up.” Sara smiled at him. She would always have a special place in her heart for Oliver but she knew he belonged with Felicity. She still regrets that being with him last time hurt her friend. 

Oliver realized he was outnumbered and they would all show up anyways. At least this way he might can control the chaos. On the bright side they all seemed to be on his side. “Before we go can we discuss why exactly Meg left?” 

Oliver knew they knew what he said to her. They just didn’t know why or what it meant. He looked at each of them before he spoke. Digg gave him the nod. 

Oliver spoke in such a soft voice,one they rarely heard that they all felt his pain, “I told Felicity I love her. I was only supposed to tell her that by taking Laurel, Slade took the wrong woman. Then”, he pauses and takes a deep breath to keep from tearing up, “as I looked at her. I remembered all the times she pulled me back from the edge. All the times she believed I am not a broken monster. I remembered all the times just that night I left her and didn’t know if I’d ever see her beautiful smile. Hear her laugh or listen to one of her rambles. I KNEW I had to tell her. I couldn’t die without her KNOWING that I love her.” he turned away because he wasn’t all that convinced he wasn’t about to cry. 

Digg walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. “Oliver we all have known you’ve been in love with her for awhile.” They all did an uncomfortable giggle aside from Nyssa who just found the whole thing odd. 

Roy decided to break the tension, “Vegas or No Vegas? I’m confused” 

“Vegas” Oliver said with a determined smile. 

++++

Felicity was back in Las Vegas. She swore she would never be back to the city just this side of hell. She was wrong but then again Felicity was wrong about a lot of things. Her Mom had picked her up at the airport and dropped her off at her house before heading into her shift at one of the casinos. Felicity put her things in her old room which was virtually the same as the day she left. She looked at her old corkboard above her desk that held picture of her and her friends, old movie and concert tickets, and quotes that Felicity had found over the years. Her old desk still had things in it from when she left. Her shelves still held books, a cd player and some picture frames. Her bed was freshly made with her favorite sunshine yellow sheets that matched the quilt her Nonne made her. 

She heard a knock on the front door and giggles. She smiled. Her girls were here. In came her three best friends. Felicity didn’t have many friend but these three were all she needed. They all hugged. “So lil Meggie Smoak is back in V-town!” Randi exclaimed. 

Miranda Olds was a redheaded dynamo. She was the ringleader of their group. Always up for fun and never understanding the concept of too far. 

“Hush, Randi. If Meggie is back there has to be a good reason or an awful reason. Which is it sweetie?” That was Sassy. Sasha McNamara. She lived up to her name. She would sass anyone and everyone. Her humor was used to protect her fragile heart. Felicity had missed her. 

“A little of both and it is a very long story that will need lots of alcohol”. She said with a sad smile. “Oh, Meggie” Charlotte Byers said as she threw her arms around Felicity. Charlie was the girl who made every girl feel special. 

The girls decided they would spend today at the local pool. It was only mid-afternoon and Felicity was too restless to rest. They would enjoy drinks and maybe get the story out of their friend. The group mostly sat by the pool and giggled. They reminisced about their high school days. The time they decided to go to the casino and got kicked out. The time they decided to pose as hookers to see if tourists would buy it or er..them? They talked old boyfriends until one of them said the name that stopped it all. Jack Walker. 

The girls froze and looked at Felicity. “It’s okay. He isn’t my favorite topic but he is an old scar. I have new ones now.” With that she picked up her towel and headed for Sassy’s jeep. Time to go home. They had a night out to get ready for and get ready they shall.

The girls did their thing and just like in high school they were ready for Las Vegas and like many locals they normally shy away for The Strip but tonight Felicity needed to blend with the crowd. 

They gambled and then went dancing. Men ordered them drinks and Felicity started to feel like maybe she wasn’t always the ugly duckling surrounded by swans. She danced with one guy who begged for her number and another guy kept wanting to buy her drinks. Men. Ya gotta appreciate their tenacity. 

They decided to hit an all night diner like in their high school days except now they didn’t need to worry about sneaking in (not that Felicity ever had) or about waking up for classes. They all had the day off and Felicity was off for the indefinite future. That thought made her sad, “Ladies, what are the odds of my ex-boss, former best friend giving me a glowing recommendation? In this economy I may need one. Even though asking is going to suck.”

Sassy was the first to speak up, “Depends Megs why did he fire your ass? We are not in the loop.” Felicity tried to come up with a somewhat truthful reason as she looked at her friends. Sassy sat on her side of their booth with Charlie and Randi opposite of them. “Um, well he told me he loved me. This fact got back to the woman he does love and well, he doesn’t love me he just said to throw some people off her scent. The press can be real killers.” she smiled and hoped they bought it.   
“He told you he loves you? What you’re saying is he told you this and she believes it? Does he?” Randi was like a bloodhound. 

Felicity pondered this for a moment. “NO! No way. Of course not, I mean we were friends. Close friends but not that close! Oliver sees me like a kid sister or a nun or something. I mean, you guys, he is OLIVER QUEEN dater of supermodels and this girl? She could be one! So no. It was just to save her.”

Sassy smiles at Felicity takes her hand, “Thou lady doth protest too much!” They all giggled. “Okay he is OLIVER QUEEN we get it. Is he blind and stupid because you are the entire package but that isn’t what I care about.” Charlie takes her other hand and asks, “How do you feel about him, honest circle!”

Honest circle is when one of them needs to tell the other the honest and complete truth. Calling honest circle is a treasured part of their friendship. Felicity knows on this part of her story absolute honesty is required. She looks down at the table to compose herself. This is probably why she is so honest with Oliver and her other friends. 

When she looks up there are tears in her eyes, “Yes, I love him. I love him and I KNOW I shouldn’t. I mean, have you seen him? He is gorgeous and let me say the pictures do not do him justice. When he is shirtless even I rather stare at him than my computer and you know I love my babies! And before you call ‘honest circle’ I will not tell you how I’ve seen him shirtless. I will say we have not had sex of any kind. We have never even kissed or come close to it. His feeling are friends. I am his go-to girl. His buddy. I was okay with that and I would have continued to be okay with it” she stopped to grab a napkin to dab her eyes and center herself. 

“Yeah it was going to hurt to watch him and Laurel rekindle their “epic” romance but I could do it. I watched him go through a lot of women and I do mean a LOT. Even Sara. That one hurt but a few pints of Mint Chip and a couple of dates with Chris from accounting and I was able to deal.” She stopped to drink some water. “I knew Laurel was the love of his life. I knew they would get back together and I kept telling myself ‘Meggie you have been down this road before! Did Jack Walker teach you nothing? But I kept going back. I love him, he doesn’t love me. Oldest story ever.”

She looked at her friends and they all looked angry. Charlie never got angry so she quickly went over what she’d said and couldn’t figure out why are they angry? “um, bff’s..why are you shooting daggers?” 

Randi spoke first, “You compared him to Jack? Megs did he...I know you said you didn’t have sex or kiss but Megs did he? Like Jack?” 

“No, oh god, no! I just meant I should know better than to fall for the greek god types. It doesn’t end well for me. Oliver would never in a million years force himself on someone. He..he is better than that. He is better than you guys think he is. Oliver is kind and generous. He pretends he isn’t but he is and his heart is so good. He would do anything for someone he cares about and he does all kinds of good things and never speaks about it. He doesn’t because he is a good man. A great man.”

They all got sullen looks on their faces and looked at one another. “He can’t be that great! He let you go and you are the best girl ever.” Charlie

“His girlfriend fired you?” 

“yeah she decided I was a liability. You guys should have seen her all furious and standing over me. She is one of those leggy people. She went on and on about how I wasn’t needed or wanted. How she didn’t understand how anyone could think “Ollie” she calls him that “Ollie” could be interested in a midget nerd like me. Classy lady, ladies. Then after all that I smarted off about how maybe I wasn’t needed but he could man up and tell me. Then she said in her haughty voice, ‘Ollie doesn’t want to lay eyes on you ever again. You were just a means to an end.’ It hurt and she was all smiling so I decked her. Not hard but enough. No black eye sadly. Like I said she is tall and I am not so I missed my target” Felicity did look sad her hit wasn’t more on target. Oh well, that wouldn’t help with the recommendation she needed. 

“Whoa Meggie got physical”

“I did and I should not have done that. She can’t help that they’re in love and I was stupid enough to fall for him. He never led me on so this is all on me. Me and my stupid girly hormones.”

Sassy decided to lighten the mood “I propose a toast! To Oliver Queen losing the best thing he never had and to us getting OUR girl back!” They all drink from their ice waters. Then paid the bill and headed home. Felicity was still sad and everyone who knew her could tell...

Even the people at the big booth behind them. In that booth not meaning to eavesdrop sat Oliver, Digg, Sara, Nyssa and Roy. They all realized how much work they had to do to convince Felicity her place was with them. Oliver had the most work ahead of him. His girl thought he loved another and that she wasn’t good enough for him. She thought he never wanted to see her again. Even now after everything she still saw the good in him. She still loved him. He didn’t deserve her but damn he was gonna try. 

“I don’t know how to get her back. I need all of your help” 

They all gave him encouraging words. 

Roy: “we got this man”

Digg; “we will bring our girl back. She belongs with us and with you.” He smiled at Oliver. Sara spoke up next, “Can I say how proud I am of her? I know Laurel is my sister but she deserved it and I WISH we had video of it.” she paused then smiled at Oliver, “She said she loves you so there is hope”. 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Nyssa said, “Who is Jack Walker and what did he do to her? If he hurt her I call, what is it, dibs? on killing him...slowly”


	4. where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what happened with that update that wasn't an update...oh well, I am certain it was probably ME doing something wrong. I'm sorry about that! I am kind of grateful because I ended up freaking out..deleted that chapter then for some reason deleted the original version of this one. I like this one better! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! I hope to reply to more comments soon! 
> 
> I'd also like to say that I am open to suggestions for the story. I do have a general idea but I also love input! 
> 
> -Rena

Chapter 4 

Slade took the wrong woman..  
I love you....

Felicity awoke from her dream/nightmare/memory with a start which didn’t help her headache. She wasn’t hungover just had a headache. She had a stressful week. Moira’s funeral, Oliver wanting to kill himself or sacrifice himself..depends on who is telling that tale..Laurel learning their secret..Sara bringing assassins into the foundry...curing Roy...the city falling apart..facing a madman with a humongous sword to her neck and then stabbing him in the neck..not to mention the horror of waiting to be kidnapped which went against her natural flight or fight instincts! Then getting fired. Losing her best friend. Yeah it was one hell of a week. 

She decided to shower and then head downstairs to face her Mom. That should be a treat. Her Mom never thought she would amount to anything. Her mom would be prouder if she had slept with Oliver. That she could get behind. Getting a degree and making her own way was not her thing. 

As she entered the kitchen there was her mom seated at the table sipping on coffee and smoking.”Lookie here what the cat dragged in? How ya feelin princess?” Her mom didn’t mean princess as an endearment but as an insult. “I’m fine mom how are you?” She got some coffee and sat down with her. Better to face this head on. “I’m fine. Have been five the last five years that you’ve been gone. Now, here ya are.” 

“Yep here I am” she slurped her coffee and looked away. 

“I thought your tail would be between your legs but I guess no room with your big boss man spending so much time there.” Felicity spit her coffee and ow that burned. 

“I did not sleep with Oliver.” Her mom looked at her with a look of total disbelief. “Meg I saw that boy on the tv. He is one fine specimen of man. Oh gawd Megs are you gay? I mean that’s fine! It’s just my kid not liking the peen? Unthinkable.”

Felicity sighed, “Mom I like men. I enjoy sex with them I am sure I would have really, REALLY enjoyed sex with Oliver but..”She started to tear up. Ugh. This is so stupid she is a strong independent woman! 

“But...”

She took a deep breath and the let it spill, “Oliver never made a move. He never even tried to make a move. Not even close.” She held up her hand to halt the next question, “Yes Oliver does like women. He likes them a helluva lot. He just didn’t want me. He didn’t like ME..at least not that way.”

“Meg, I know I am not the best mom here but give me something..you’re in love with a man who doesn’t love you? That doesn’t sound like my daughter. Why are you home?”

“Long story short: I fell in love with a man who loves another woman. Said woman fired me and kicked me out of his life. He isn’t even my friend anymore.” She couldn’t hold back the tears. She hated being weak and being weak in front of her mom was the worst.

Her mom gave her a sympathetic look. “Then the boy is stupid. You are beautiful. You have that what do you kids call it? Geek chic going on. You’re smart. Loving. You’ve always known who you are and you deserve a better man.” she finished with a nod. Felicity smiled. Her mom may be difficult and ride her about things but deep down she loved her; in her own way. 

“What are your plans?”

Felicity stared at the table while she considered her answer, “Pick a place. Find a job. Build a new life. I thought about staying here but..I just can’t.” She looked up at her Mom. “It’s okay baby I understand.” Felicity realized she would always have this hot and cold relationship with her mom. One second calling her a princess the next telling her she is special. It isn’t healthy or normal but it is what it is. Her mom excused herself to go to bed since she worked nights she generally slept all day. Felicity decided to pull out her computer and work on her resume and job search. 

 

+++++++

Oliver woke up and realized he was on the floor. Why was he on the floor? He’s pretty much broke and sharing a suite with his partners in crime literally. Sara and Nyssa took the bedroom. Digg got the big comfy couch. Roy had a cot delivered and Oliver decided the floor was fine, he’d slept in worse places. His heart was still breaking over the pain in Felicity’s voice last night. He caused that. Maybe he didn’t deserve her...”Stop thinking Oliver.” Oliver turned to see Digg looking at him.   
“Digg maybe I don’t deserve her.”

“You don’t but we don’t get the love we deserve. We get the love we are willing to fight for, the love who is willing to fight for us.” Digg got up to go get coffee. The pot was an automatic one and had made the sweet brew of life. He came back in, “She fought for you. She fought to bring you back literally and figuratively from that island. She fought for you to see the good in you. She fought your enemy with you, for you. It’s YOUR turn to fight for her.” He sipped his coffee. 

“Oliver, Felicity is a brave and strong woman. But she is also a girl inside. A girl with abandonment issues. A girl who wonders about her value to those around her. It’s your turn to not just be her hero for the city but her own personal hero. You need to prove to her you love her and ONLY her. If you can’t we should all pack up and get out.”

“I love her Digg. I would and could kill for her. I just don’t know how to do this!” Oliver wiped his hand down his face. “How do I convince her of something I spent two years trying not to let on about?”

“I don’t know man.” Digg said somberly. 

A couple hours later Roy, Nyssa and Sara were awake. Everyone was comparing notes. Finally after another hour of debate over what Oliver should and should not do; he left. 

He arrived at the Smoak residence with flowers. He wished he could woo her the way he wanted. He’d get her new technology. Fly her wherever she wanted to go. He would do anything really to please her. Too bad I don’t have a salmon ladder that usually pleases her, he mused. He walked up on the porch and noted the porch swing and flower pots. The plants were dead but in this heat he wasn’t surprised. He rang the doorbell.

Felicity heard the doorbell and assumed it was a stranger. Her friends knew better with her mom working nights and all. “What the hell? People are sleeping” She said as she opened the door and then she saw him. Her jaw hit the floor. She didn’t open the door all the way and maneuvered out onto the porch. 

“umm..uh..Oliver, what are you doing here?” her tone of voice and face were both confused and Oliver found it adorable and sexy. How is that possible he wondered but on Felicity it worked. She wore her hair down and it was curly. He loved those curls. She wore a short short pair of denim cut offs that made her legs look mighty fine. She had on a bikini top in bright pink he could see under her white baggy tee. She was gorgeous. He sighed. He’d missed her.

“I came to get my girl back.”

She just blinked at him for a good thirty seconds...”Oliver I know you said you didn’t fire me or want me fired or whatever but it is probably for the best. Laurel doesn’t like me..at all. You don’t have the company back and as for the”, she looked around, lowered her voice and moved in closer, “night time activities..you and Digg can handle it and if you get in a real bind you can call me or Digg can..yeah Digg.” She stepped away. 

“Felicity I really rather not do this on your front porch...but here it goes.” he took a deep breath and said a silent prayer. “I came to get you back for me.”

“ooookay”

“I meant it” 

“oooookay, meant what exactly? I’m confused here Oliver”

He stepped closer and then stepped closer again. Her back was now against the wooden front door. He dropped the flowers and put his arms on either side of her by her head on the door. “I meant it when I told you that I love you. I meant it. I. love. you.” He was inches from her lips when he finished but before he could kiss her she pushed up on her tiptoes,hands on his chest and whispered in his ear, “Are you bugged? Oh god someone didn’t bug my mom’s house. did they?” She was back flat footed and waiting and looking up at him for the answer. 

What the hell he thought. He poured out his heart and she doesn’t believe him..wait, she doesn’t believe him because last time it was a “lie”. He leaned down to her ear this time. Not moving his hands from where they have been. He didn’t trust himself to touch her right now. “There are no bugs anywhere that I am aware of..I just want to tell the woman I am in love with that I love her.” He moved his head back from her ear and was only a couple of inches from her face, “I love you Felicity Megan Smoak. I am sorry the first time I said it to you made you doubt me. I have loved you for a very long time..” 

She just stared at him. Ever since he walked into her office she had a crush on him.Then her crush grew as she realized he was not an arrogant playboy but a man with a good heart. After Russia and his speech, she told herself he didn’t want to hurt her. He cared but was scared. Then after Sara she realized he just, as the book says, not that into her. He sees her as one of the guys. Then he said those words..

“Oliver...you know I care about you but I am confused.” Oliver’s heart fell. He had waited too long, “you meant it then..or you think you mean it because you don’t want to lose your IT girl?”

“I knew it then. I knew you would think it was a part of the plan I forgot to share.” He dropped his hands and turned away, “I was a coward. I thought if the world ended I NEEDED to have said it. Too many people died without me telling them what they meant to me.”

She blinked. She walked around in front of him and stared up at him. He could tell she was looking for something but he had no idea what. “You” she pointed at him, “are saying you are in love” now she pointed to herself, “With me?” He nodded and went to kiss her but she moved away, “and there are no bugs, no cameras and this isn’t to save Laurel?”

He smiled. This was the girl he loved. The girl who needed clarification. She hated mysteries. “Yes, Felicity I am in love with you and have been.”

Still looking confused but now staring at the floor and biting on her thumbnail, then she looked up at him.. “You’ve BEEN in love with me? Since when? Not to belittle your feelings Oliver but you have had a long string of women how did you have time to fall in love with me? The last few months you’ve been with Sara. There was Isabel and let’s not forget your undying love for Laurel..so when?”

“The day I met you. Felicity, let me explain. I could have went to other people for help after laptop, but I kept coming back to you.” He tapped her shoulder and smiled at her. “I wanted to be around you. I needed to see you so I kept going back. Then you brought me the notebook and asked if you could trust me.” He stopped to see her reaction and make sure she was following, “I KNEW that night I would do anything to keep your faith and trust in me. Yeah I screwed up with the Isabel thing and Sara thing but I wasn’t ready for you.” The last part was a plea for her to understand. For their special bond to allow her to see what he meant. 

“You weren’t ready for me?” She seemed suspicious and awestruck, “what was there to be ready for? In case you didn’t notice I have had this tiny tee tiny crush on you since forever,” She made her thumb and index figure so a very small gap. He laughed. 

“I had noticed. I also knew that when I declared I wanted to be with you; it wouldn’t be a trial run. It wouldn’t be a casual thing. It would be serious, long term and final.”

“Gee no pressure or anything!” she smiled at him. 

“I want to do this right. I want to date you. I want to woo you. I want to do all the things you deserve.”

“Okay”

“okay?”

“Okay. I will date you. Allow you to woo me and maybe woo you a bit. Depends..you did make me wait two years.” They both laughed. “What’s next, Mr. Queen?” He looked down at her, “I like it when you call me that” His voice was lower than normal and his eyes practically shouted “WANT”. All the times Felicity dreamed of having him desire her, want her had not prepared her for this. She felt overwhelmed and out of her league.

He cleared his throat as he looked away. “Next we head home. Then I call you and ask you out. Please keep in mind Miss Smoak that my finances aren’t what they were but I will give you the best I can.”

“Oliver you know I don’t care about your money or current lack of it.” He did know but he liked to see her get riled up at him..Then her mood shifted to somber. 

“Oliver I am not ready to go back” She could tell he was about to go all manpain on her, “I want to visit for a while. I know you need to get back. The Team needs you” As she said this a SUV pulled up to the curb and out hopped “the team”. She giggled “or not”...

They all got out and Sara and Roy raced to the porch to see who could hug Felicity first. Sara was first, “I win! Come here Smoak” Sara reached out to embrace Felicity who willing went into her arms. “I missed you my sister from another mister! The Girl who took a bullet for me” They smiled at each other warmly. “I missed your face!’ Felicity replied.They did genuinely care for one another. Sara was her first girl friend in Starling City. Sad but true. 

Next up was Roy, “Hey Meg. Missed you” He pulled her into a big bear hug. She was the closest thing to family he had. Digg was next he pulled her away from Roy, “Hey Felicity” Digg hugs were her favorite. He could snap her easily but she never worried about it. She just felt secure like her big brother would never let anything bad happen. Nyssa just stood there, “What no hug? The Heir to the Demon can’t hug her favorite IT girl?” Felicity pulled out her classic snobby girl impression that sounded a bit like Laurel. “I didn’t want to intrude or overstep”. Felicity smiled and hugged, “Nyssa we’ve went over this..I adore hugs and you need to be hugged! See, we work well together like that.” Nyssa smiled. Felicity was a rare creature. Nyssa did love to be hugged but would never admit that aloud not even to Felicity.

Oliver thought only Felicity could tease Nyssa about her parentage and then explain she needs hugs. It was part of her magic. She could sense who needed love and she just loved them. Look what she did for him. No judgment. No need to do something for her; she just loved completely.

“Are we going home? Did we get our girl back?” Roy asked generally but Felicity answered. “ I want to stay and visit my friends. I would love if you all could stay. Meet them. Get to know them and know the Vegas side of me”. She said this last part with a worried tone and a look at Oliver. He could tell she was worried this would change his feelings and she wanted to do this here. On her turf. 

He smiled his cocky smile, “Sounds like a plan. It’s time we all got to know MY girl and her friends.” 

They all said their goodbyes with a plan to meet up later. Digg decided to ride with Oliver so when the others left he went to the car. “This is a change Oliver. You will be driving me...I like it. Take your time saying goodbye.” Digg smiled at him then went to say goodbye to Felicity, “You make him earn you. Do you hear me? You deserve the best.” He hugged her and went to wait in Oliver’s rented SUV.

They were standing on the sidewalk holding hands. “I guess I’ll see you later?” She asked tentatively. He smiled, “Yes. I get to meet your friends. I’m kinda curious about them. And the stories they will tell”. She smiled at him. 

“I know it’s only a few hours but I’m gonna miss you”

“Me too.” He didn’t try to kiss her lips. He kissed her forehead and walked to the SUV. He didn’t want their first real kiss to be on a sidewalk in front of Digg and anyone else who happened to see.

He got into the SUV and started to drive away. 

“Alright Oliver what is it? You are broody. You should be happy! You got the girl!”

“Did I Digg? I told her I meant it that night. I told her I loved her...She never said it back, Digg. Even Ditto would have worked.” He was resigned to the fact she had not said it back but it hurt. 

“Oliver she needs time. This is Felicity we are talking about; the girl who plans everything and thinks things through,” Digg looked over at his friend. His brother and he could feel how torn he was, “She loves you and has for a long time. Until a couple of hours ago she assumed you were with Laurel. Fired or not. We ALL thought we were getting back on that merry go round. He chuckled. It was a relief to be spared that.

“You’re right. I need to trust her like I have with everything else.”

“Remember that phrase. ‘you’re right’. I like that sound of it.”


	5. When worlds collide I'll take your hand in mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's Las Vegas friends and her Mom will meet Oliver and Team Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I have to say it had me stumped for a few days and went in a different direction than I thought it would. My Muse is needy and demanding sometimes! 
> 
> As always, comments, thoughts and suggestions are welcome :)

Felicity had worked all day cleaning the house. She went outside to hang twinkle lights around the screened in porch and set up tiki lamps out around the yard. Her Mom’s friends would man the grill. Felicity made some side dishes. Sassy was bringing nut-less brownies. Charlie was bringing appetizers from the casino that her family owned. She still wondered how she and Charlie ever became best friends. Charlie was slumming it being friends with one of the cocktail waitresses kid. A lesson Felicity learned quite well, her place in this world. She took a deep breath, “Don’t think about that tonight. Tonight you’re introducing Oliver to your best friends....and your Mom.”

When Felicity had texted the girls to ask if they could all come to her place to night for a low key BBQ they had all been on board. She also said she had a surprise. She didn’t tell him what or rather who the surprise is. Looking at the clock on the wall she realized time to shower and make sure her Mom was up and okay with all her plans. 

She was showered, hair dried, make up done and had just put her dress on. A cute little pink sundress with spaghetti straps and an empire waist. She was staring at herself and biting her lip because old insecurities were playing through her mind tonight. Just as she was about to take it off and just go with jeans there was a knock on her bedroom door.   
“Come in!”

“Got your note. Friends over; seems like old times Meggie.” She smiled at her daughter, “Cute dress.”

Felicity smiled at her Mom, “Thanks.” Felicity knew she needed to bite the bullet, “Mom, I invited some of your friends too. The old gang”. Okay maybe she was dodging the bullet for another minute or so....”that’s fine baby girl. They are my friends that means like them.” Her Mom joked with her and started to leave. 

“Ummm...Mom?” Her Mom turned and gave her a curious look. “Some of my friends from Starling City are in town and coming too, ok?” Her Mom looked suspicious. “Any friend of yours is always welcome.” She said slowly. Felicity could tell she was waiting for the truth. “Oliver Queen is one of the friends coming over.” Her Mom had a shocked face that kind of hurt Felicity. She realized her Mom really thought she’d made up the fact her and Oliver were friends not a torrid affair. “He is coming here because...” 

“He is in town for me. He came to see me.” She said not making eye contact with Mom. “Your former? Boss comes to town to see you? A thousand plus miles after going broke?” Felicity just nodded. Her Mom cackled, “Damn girl you must be one hell of a lay. Good for you!” Felicity turned red, “Mom it isn’t like that at all. He said he loves me..that he meant it.” Her Mom made a noise of disbelief.

“You believe him?”

“Yes I do.” She said and stuck her chin out in defiance.

“For a genius baby girl, you are stupid. Did your Daddy walking out teach you nothing? Did Jack Walker teach you nothing?”

“Mom, Oliver is not like Daddy. And he is definitely nothing like Jack Walker!”

“He is EXACTLY like your Daddy. Trust me, you don’t remember anything but happy times being cherished. I remember the perfect, beautiful wife in another city.”

“WHAT?”

“You’re old enough to know. He was married. He seemed to be around most of the time to you but he was gone more than here...until he was just gone. Back to his perfect wife and perfect life.”

“Oliver isn’t married and he isn’t like that!” Felicity was on the verge of a panic attack. 

“What about Miss Perfect and Beautiful? You think he will marry you with her in the wings? YOU are the side dish she is the main course. MARK MY WORDS!” Her Mom yelled from down the hall. Felicity had a folder that told her everything about her Daddy. She just never opened it. She never seemed ready now she wished she had. Before she got too lost in the past her door was flung open by Sassy. 

“Megs, why you crying?” Sassy ran over and hugged her. They sat on her bed. “Mom just told me...that my Dad was married to another woman. We were his dirty little secret.” She leaned into Sassy and cried. Sassy allowed her this comfort for a few minutes. “Maybe we should cancel this little party?” Felicity lifted her head up and sniffled, “NO! I want you girls to meet my Starling City friends, especially Oliver.”

“Oliver? He is here?”

Felicity smiled at her friend, “Yep, showed up here this morning. Told me he meant it, that he loves me. Wants me back and..”She started crying..

Sassy asked confused, “Meg isn’t this good news? A little fast but I thought you loved this man?” Felicity pulled herself together, “I do..but Mom said...Oliver will end up with Laurel and I am the side dish to be.” Sassy was angry and started pacing, “Let me tell you something Felicity Megan Smoak, YOU are NO man’s side piece or dish or whatever. YOU are better than that, better than her!”

She sniffled and looked so young and fragile, “What if he is another Jack?”

Sassy smiled at her dearest friend. Felicity is the strongest person she knows this is her one true weakness. “Sweetie, if he was like Jack you would know. Do you trust Oliver? If you trust him don’t let your mom undermine that.”

Felicity watched her friend, “You’re right. I need to trust Oliver. I always have so why stop now?”

“That’s right, now get off that bed and let Miss Sassy, the hairdresser to the stars, fix your hair and makeup. We need to knock his socks off..and any other clothes you want him to lose.” Felicity giggled. “He does look good shirtless.” Sassy smiled at her friend, “Maybe we ALL need to get a look-see at this.”

“It is a sight to behold.” Felicity said with a sigh. Then both girls broke out in giggles. 

One hour later..Felicity was nervously awaiting her friends arrival. She had told both Charlie and Randi about the reason for the meeting and having invited her “Aunt Trudie” and her “Aunt Geri”. Her mom’s two best friends and two of Felicity’s crosses to bear. She loved them but they were an acquired taste. She wasn’t worried what Oliver and the others would think as Felicity had more faith than that in her friends. She worried what her aunts would say and do!

Geri and Trudie walked through the front door. “Meg come here and let us hug you!” Felicity went willing into their arms. Glad to see them again. She did miss them. “Your Mama tells us that you have a gentleman friend...A Whale!” Geri inquired. Felicity hated the casino term for a rich man who may or may not gamble. “I have a friend who could be more but no, he is not a whale. He is broke at the moment.” They laughed. “Leave it to you Meggie to find a currently broke richie.” They went outside to join her mom. 

Before she could relax from that encounter there was a knock on the front door. “Here we go!” Felicity muttered to herself walking to the front door. She opened it to Oliver’s smiling face. She sighed. He seemed to be smiling his real smile a lot more today. She loved that smile. “First favorite?” He asked. 

“I said that aloud didn’t I?” She blushed and looked away. “Hey! No need to embarrassed. I can rank yours if it will make you feel better.” He pulled her into a hug. She pulled away but not out of his arms and looked up at him, “You really think you know enough of my smiles to rank?”  
“Yes. I will give you a list later. Right now I have to impress your mom and friends.” He started to walk around her to look for them, “Oliver. You do know you don’t really have to impress them, right?”

He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. “I know that you don’t care one way or another but I want them to like me. This is new. I’ve never cared what the parents or friends thought...You know Detective Lance is not a fan.”

She smiled. “I am aware of this fact, yes.” She took his hand and led him toward the others on the screened in back porch where Randi, Sassy and Charlie were seated around the cast iron table talking. Just before they got there she turned, “Where is everyone else?” 

“They’ll be here soon” He smiled. 

“Hey Ladies!” They all turned to look at Felicity and Oliver as they approached the table. All three girls jaws dropped. Sassy recovered first. “Meg did goooood” She said and whistled. Oliver had always had women find him attractive but he was pleased they at least proved of his looks. 

Charlie stood and held out her hand, “Hi! I’m Charlie, Meg’s oldest friend.” Randi stood, “Only by half a day. You were in her morning reading group is the only reason you’re her oldest friend.” She smiled at her friends then turned to Oliver, “Randi. Just so you know, you hurt her? I know people who know people who will kill you.” She smiled a fake sweet smile. Oliver let out a real laugh. He liked these women. “Good to know. But if I hurt her, if I lose her I will gladly kill myself.” He smiled and said it in a joking turn but Felicity felt the truth in the statement and was shocked. She must have gasped because they all looked at her. She smiled. 

Just then her Mom stormed onto the back porch followed by her friends. She took one look at Oliver and he was certain he’d rather face Slade again. She walked over to him and he held out his hand in greeting but she just stared at it. 

“Mom!” Felicity’s face was angry and red. This was new to Oliver. Her mom turned to her, “This morning you were crying at my table and now I’m supposed to play nice? You know me better than that.” Felicity turned to Oliver, he smiled at her and she decided to let it play out, for now. 

“Hello. I am Oliver Queen.” He turned on the charm and the wattage of his smile. 

“Cheri, The Mom. P.S. your bullshit manners and charms won’t work on me pretty boy. Been there and done tons of men just like you.” Her face held a smile that Oliver knew all too well. She had already sized him up and decided he wasn’t good enough for her daughter. She was right, he is not good enough. 

“MOM!” Felicity knew that look. She’d seen it enough in her life. “Please be nice..” Felicity grabbed his hand and introduced him to her honorary aunts who fell hook line and sinker for his charms and for once, she was glad he could be so charming. Aunt Geri did grab his ass but she can’t fault her for that! She has wanted to do that for a long time. 

After a few minutes of pleasant enough conversation she heard the doorbell and knew it was Digg, Sara, Nyssa and Roy. She was relieved Oliver would have reinforcements. Everyone was introduced and things were going better than she hoped. Nyssa didn’t tell people she was “heir to the demon” or talk about killing people. Sara kept quiet about her past with Oliver and Roy kept quiet about pretty much everything as her aunts were very interested in a cub to play with as they are total cougars..

Roy was worried. He kept shooting looks at his teammates but it seemed they were enjoying watching these women play with him. Not play with, damn Felicity was rubbing off on him...that came out wrong too. Her aunts were telling him all about the things they have done and could do and would do with him and to him. He was scared. He was 85% certain he wouldn’t survive the night with these two...

Felicity spotted Charlie and Nyssa sitting together. That was enough to make her worry but she needed her worlds to come together so she let it pass...

“Hi, I’m Charlie.” She was slightly nervous around the other woman but Charlie decided that for Meg she could befriend these people she loved.

Nyssa turned to see the sweet girl that Felicity called “friend.” She was a cute girl. Reminded her a lot of Felicity. She shook her hand, “I am Nyssa...” She let the rest of her usual introduction go as Sara told her it would be harmful to Felicity. They both smiled. Charlie was drinking her wine and looking around. Nyssa could tell she was uncomfortable and Nyssa is not the type for small talk. She decided to just get to the point. 

“Who is Jack Walker?” The other one almost spit out her wine, “Excuse me?” She eyed the other woman nervously. “Who is Jack Walker and what did he do to Felicity.” The girl downed the rest of her wine. “H..h..how do you know that name?”

“Does it matter?”

“I guess not. But I don’t like telling other people’s stories and that is NOT my story to tell.” 

“I admire your loyalty.” Nyssa smiled at her. “I still need to know. You see, Felicity is very important to me and protecting her is something I take seriously. I ask once more: Who is Jack Walker?” Nyssa knew she was intimidating the girl into betraying a confidence but it was this or get her drunk and she didn’t have that kind of time. There was also torture but she knew Felicity would get very angry at that, therefore, Nyssa decided against it. 

Charlie sighed, “He is my cousin. He is also a jackass.” She wished she had more wine. She took a deep breath, “The condensed version is this: Megs had a crush on him, all the girls did. Our family is considered a “rich” family and Megs family is not.” Nyssa nodded her head although this concept of wealth and class did confuse her. She felt money should not lead to power. Strength should. 

“Jack found out how smart Meg is and convinced her, he was in love with her. After a few weeks she was so tied up in knots she would do whatever he said, whenever he said it. See, Jack has this way of hurting people, manipulating people without laying a hand on them. A sweet girl like Meg didn’t stand a chance. She thought he loved her...little did she know...

“What did he do to her?”

“He alienated her from all of us. He convinced her all they needed was each other. Then after she felt she had no friends, he started in on how much he needed her sexually. That for him was just an extra bonus for his big plan. Finally after months of destroying her, she gave in and had sex with him. Gave him her virginity.“

Nyssa could feel her blood pressure rising. She was wondering how to find this Jack Walker and how to kill him. She had several options at the ready.

“After taking her friends and her virginity his real plan came into play and he talked Meg into counting cards at one of the casinos. She is really a genius so it was easy for her to do and she would have done anything for him. She got caught eventually. It was bad. She was scared it would keep her from getting into MIT. It probably would have if my Daddy didn’t call hers.”

“Wait...Felicity doesn’t know her Father or who her people are, Sara told me that.”

“No, she doesn’t but I do. My Daddy does. Anyways, her Daddy had her record expunged. But Jack wasn’t done yet. He had kept their relationship on the down low. He told Meg to meet him in the cafeteria one day.” Randi could remember how excited Meg looked. It broke her heart even now to remember that day. 

“When Meg showed up, he told the entire student body how he had taken everything she had from her. How he used her body at will. Ran off her friends and got her to commit a felony. Because ‘the school brain is just a needy little bitch. No wonder her Daddy left her. And if any of you guys are wanting my sloppy seconds, you’re welcome to her’ and everyone laughed at her.” Randi started to cry. “It broke my heart. We all followed her home but she just broke that day. She was never the same.”

“She left for MIT not long after. She got her confidence back. She became stronger and eventually the scars started to heal. But it’s still there. It’s the reason she doesn’t trust me. It’s the reason looking at Oliver..I know he must be special.” 

Yes, Nyssa thought. They broke her but she came back better than ever. As for Oliver Queen being special that was doubtful. She also thought she would come back here one day and Jack would know the pain he had caused her friend. 

 

Sara was deep in conversation with Randi. They had talked about Randi’s job as a social worker. Before she left on the “Queen’s Gambit” she had considered Social Work as a profession. Now that she was somewhat of a guardian for Sin, she asked a lot of questions and Randi enthusiastically answered them all. She liked Felicity’s friends. She could tell that even pre-island she would have loved Felicity. Then she looked at Nyssa and saw the anger just below the surface and excused herself. She’d save Nyssa and then Roy.

 

================ 

“Hey. Are you okay?” She turned from her spot in the backyard where she watching everyone to see Digg. He was her go to guy. She loved Digg the way she thinks she would have loved a big brother. “Yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed. It’s been one hell of a week.” Digg smiled down at her. “That it has. I mean are you okay...with him.” She gestured toward Oliver. She knew what he was asking. 

She screwed up her face and thought about it, “I’m scared Digg. Part of me is YAY! Oliver loves me. He loves ME. Another part wonders can he be over Laurel that fast and what about Sara that was what two weeks ago? This seems fast ..” Digg gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“I don’t think it is that fast. I think that boy has been in love with you since the day he took a bullet riddled laptop into your office.” She looks at him like he is nuts, “Come on Digg...that’s crazy. 

“Is it? Did you know that is the first time he smiled.A real smile? He told me himself.” She looks up at him then at Oliver, “Really?” 

“You scare him. He shut his feelings off to survive. Laurel and Sara, that was him trying to be ‘Ollie’ again. But YOU make him better. YOU make him smile again and feel again. That’s scary.” They looked at one another for a moment as she digested what he said then headed over to the party. Everyone was mingling well and having a good time and for the first time in a long time she was content and maybe even happy. 

===================

 

Oliver’s phone was going crazy in his pocked so he decided to excuse himself from the berating Cheri was giving him and see what was going on. Almost everyone he knew was here. Everyone but Thea he cared for was here. As he made his way to the back of the yard past the lights and torches he pulled out his phone and read the caller ID: Laurel. 

“Hello”

“Ollie, you need to get back here NOW.”

“Impossible. Felicity wants to stay and visit for awhile and where she goes I go.”

“Ollie this place is falling apart and need I remind you that you are the reason Slade did this? Your company needs you and the city need the Arrow...I need the Arrow. Our night time activities have to get up and running.” That was a low blow even for Laurel. 

“Laurel, I am here with Felicity and as for our night time activities... I haven’t decided your role in that, yet.” As he said the last bit he turned around and saw Sassy. Oh Shit. “Listen Laurel, I have to go. I will be in touch.” He hung up before she could reply. Before the phone was back in his pocket Sassy had snatched it and Laurel was calling him back. 

“Laurel?” She was mad. He knew she misunderstood his statement but there was no way to clarify it. He could try to lie but he couldn’t think of one and his lies weren’t always that believable. He set his jaw and hoped for the best. “Yes that was my friend Laurel.” He emphasized friend in hopes of defusing the situation. She looked at him and he knew it did not work. 

“Ever since Meg got back all I’ve heard is that she loves you and you love Laurel. Then today her Mom talks trash to her and I talk you up because hey! who wouldn’t love Meg.” She was up in his face. She wasn’t even raising her voice which made this worse. 

“When Cheri said you were Jack 2.0 I convinced her to trust you! Now I find you out here talking to LAUREL? All you rich pricks are alike.” She threw his phone at him and stomped off toward the porch where Felicity and everyone else was now gathered. He followed and easily caught up. He grabbed her by the elbow and turned her towards him, “I love her. I am deeply in love with her. Laurel is complicated.”

“Isn’t it always. She your wife? You got a kid back home? God, I hate you people.” She escaped his grasp since he wasn’t holding on tight and stomped onto the porch. “Megs we need to talk, in your room, NOW.” Felicity took one look at Sassy and knew it was serious. Oliver followed her in with a grim expression. “No, whatever it is tell me here, right now.” Sassy looked back and forth between Oliver and Felicity. 

“Okay. I went to have a word with mr. tall, dark and sneaky here and caught him on the phone with Laurel. Apparently it’s complicated.” The venom in her words were impossible to miss. Suddenly the air was cold. Randi and Charlie were now on either side of Felicity sending death glares to Oliver. 

Sara, Nyssa and Roy were seated at the table where her friends previously sat. Sara and Roy tried to act nonchalant while Nyssa was determining whose side she was on. Digg came up behind Oliver and decided to play the voice of reason. “I am sure Oliver has a reason for talking to Laurel.” He muttered to Oliver under his breath, “It better be a damn good one too or I am leaving you with these people.”

Oliver cleared his throat and looked around at everyone, “Laurel called to tell me things in Starling City are getting worse not better. She asked that I come home. I told her no. I am here with Felicity.” He smiled. Then his eyes landed on Sassy. She wasn’t buying it. “Oh, really? and what about the whole not knowing where she fit into your night time activities?” 

Oliver was livid. Felicity understood but was stuck. She had to either out him or play the victim of his wandering eyes and other parts of him. She looked him in the eye but before either could speak up her mom did, “I told you that men are all the same, they only play with girls like us, baby.” 

Felicity looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. Then to Oliver. She had made her choice. “You guys don’t understand it’s complicated with Laurel. But I do understand.” She left her friends’ embrace and walked over to him and took his hand. “I guess we need to get back.” She looked up into his eyes and smiled. She does understand. She knew she faced weeks if not months of phone calls, texts and emails from her friends demanding answers. She had just done the one thing she swore to never do again. She didn’t listen when her best friends told her a man was up to no good.  


	6. back to life..back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is back in Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! Y'all are awesome. 
> 
> This chapter just didn't want to be done. It took me way longer than it normally does to get what I want down. If the first part seems choppy that would be why but then the Muse got over whatever was bugging her and the last part of the chapter, well...that was what this chapter needed to be. 
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

They were headed home. Felicity has no idea what that can mean for them, not really. What if Vegas was just a break from the norm? She kept reminding herself he came there for her. She has always trusted him. Yet, there was still that tiny voice in her head telling her no man could love her. No man would ever stay not for her, not for her love. She really wanted to bitch slap that voice but one can’t bitch slap a voice in their own head. Oliver was seated next to her. He was pretending to be asleep. He wasn’t trying to avoid her but the stares from people. The pitying ones, the angry ones and the stares from women who knew his reputation. The flight attendant had been very attentive to Mr. Queen, while ignoring Felicity. She was accustomed to this having been his EA for several months. The new thing was Oliver grinning only at Felicity and his eyes never leaving hers. 

Digg and Roy were seated behind them and were talking about some sports something. Felicity is not a sports kind of girl so she was clueless. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Nyssa and Sara were in front of them. They had their heads together and had been talking and giggling the whole flight. Nyssa giggling was strange but Felicity loves seeing her friends so happy and in love. She was really lucky to have this ragtag family. She missed her friends but she knew them well enough to know they will support her because they love her as much as she loves them. 

The pilot announced their arrival in Starling City. Felicity was excited to be home and anxious as to what would happen next. She took a deep breath and nudged Oliver. She decided to play along with his game. She understood the looks were wearing on him. He opened his eyes to look at her and smiled, “Glad Vegas wasn’t a dream.” She melted inside but said, “You weren’t really sleeping so how could it have been?” He kissed her hand that was in his, “busted!” They made their way off the plane and to the baggage claim. Once outside they gathered around. It seems everyone but Felicity had arrived together.

“I guess this means I’m in the luggage area again?” Roy was not amused. The other all laughed. 

“You can ride with me, Roy. I have my car in long term parking. I can drop you off. She smiled at her young friend. She found him so endearing. “I don’t want you in the Glades by yourself. I’ll ride with you and Roy can ride with the other.” No one was fooled by Oliver’s excuse. He wanted to be with Felicity and he didn’t want anyone else alone with her. They all hugged Felicity and said bye to Oliver with an agreement to meet at the new lair as Felicity was trying to get everyone to call it. 

They made their way to her mini cooper, holding hands and not speaking. Felicity pulled her bag and Oliver carried his duffle in the hand not holding hers. It was nice. As the reached her car Oliver remembered how tiny her car is and moaned. “I forgot you drive this tiny little thing.” She punched him in the arm, “Don’t make fun of Apple. I love her. And need I remind you she and I saved your life?” He smiled down at her and moved her to side between him and her car, “That Miss Smoak was the best decision I ever made.” He smiled down at her, “not the getting shot but getting into YOUR car.”

She hugged him and as her head was on his chest asked something that had been wondering about, “How did you know that was MY car?” He winced into her hair but told her the truth, “I had been following you. I told myself I needed information about you, to know you were trustworthy but the truth was I just NEEDED you. I needed you to know.” She moved to look at his face to read his expression. “I’m glad you needed me. I needed you too and didn’t even know it.” They got into her car and she went to her place. She knew Oliver had been staying at the new lair and that stopped now. He knew better than to argue. 

They got to her place and she showed him the guest room and her room. He knew she was telling him it was up to him. In the hallway between the two rooms he took her into his arms. “Felicity, I know this is going to sound odd come from me, but I want to do this right. I haven’t even kissed you.” She mumbled, “I’ve noticed.” He laughed. She was sweet and deserved this, “I meant what I said in Vegas. Living together doesn’t change that. I want to do this right but I also respect your wishes. What do you want?”

She turned red but was honest, “Part of me wants to jump you and beg you to carry me off to bed. The other part knows you are right and thinks it is incredibly sweet.” She looked away, he knew that meant she was thinking of hiding something but in the end her honest nature won out, “It’s just because you want to go slow, right? Not that you don’t want me.” 

He bent down to look in her eyes, “Trust me, I have never wanted a woman more than I want you right now. But I’ve also never loved a woman as much as I love you. Understand?” She smiled, “yes.”

 

The next day everyone met up at the new lair to discuss the crime rates and the new drug dealer in town. Laurel was to be included in this meeting. It would be the first time Felicity would see her since the big firing. She wasn’t nervous but she wasn’t excited about it either. She knew Oliver was undecided about allowing Laurel to join the team. Felicity KNEW Laurel wanted to be on the team to be closer to Oliver. Felicity knew arriving together would be awkward for Laurel. When they got out of the car to head into the new lair, Felicity stopped and grabbed Oliver by the arm, “Oliver I..I’m not sure we should walk into together... I mean, I know everyone KNOWS we’re together and I KNOW that almost everyone is happy about it but”, she dropped her grip on him and he turned fully facing her, searching her face for answers. 

“But...” He smiled, “But what Felicity? You can tell me, I can handle it,” He could handle anything as long as she didn’t tell him she was leaving him. That would crush him. 

“Don’t get mad because I’m not hurt about it...anymore. And I am a big girl and I suspect it would happen...and I love Sara and I was really happy for you..” She paused and bit her lip, “but..when you two were together and would walk in all couple-y” She made a face and shuddered, “It was hard on me.” She looked up at him nervously.

He put his hands on her shoulders in the Oliver way that she knew so well and grinned, “Felicity. Laurel is a big girl and if she wants to be part of this team she needs to know where things stand. She needs to know her place.” He hugged her.

“Oliver..that sounds mean. She needs to know her place. Shouldn’t we TRY and be welcoming if not for her sake then the sake of the team.” Her voice faltered. She didn’t want Laurel on the team but she wouldn’t deny her the spot either. It was Oliver’s decision and she had to trust it.   
“I know Laurel. She will need to know where she stands or she will try to bulldoze her way through all of us, but you especially.” He broke their hug, took her hand and led her into their new home away from home. 

They could hear people talking and knew they were the last to arrive. Felicity saw Laurel watching them and surveying just how strong the bond between Felicity and Oliver was now. Felicity knew not to show weakness. She had been a social outcast enough to know that you always watched those eyeballing you. They like to strike when you least expect and she knew deep down Laurel Lance was a classic mean girl. She’d dealt with her type before, they didn’t like it when the Homecoming King didn’t date the Homecoming Queen and Laurel casted herself and Oliver in those roles. Felicity guessed she was the class nerd.

Everyone gathered around Oliver to talk about ideas for dealing with the soaring crime rate. “I think we need to increase patrols and work in pairs. These people seem more organized and better prepared to fight.” This announcement lit Laurel’s face up. Laurel was assuming that Oliver, ever her faithful friend and protector, would take her under his wing. His next words showed that it was a new day in Starling City, “Sara take your sister. Nyssa, take Roy he knows the Glades better than anyone. Digg you’re with me. You and I are going to meet the newest threat to our city.”

“And what pray tell does Felicity do?” Laurel asked in a very condescending tone. Oliver grimaced but calmly replied, “SHE keeps us all safe. She will know where all of us are and if we run into trouble she can help lead us out or call for backup.” He turned and winked at Felicity and her face lit up at his praise of her. They really were a team. Everyone took turns getting ready and after they were dressed in their suits, they would go to Felicity to get a tracker and a comm link. Felicity knew her job and she did it well. As they all left she said a quick prayer that they all came back unharmed.

Five long hours later everyone had returned. Everyone had done what needed to be done and there were 34 arrests that night thanks to the team. They didn’t get their big fish but he now knew the team would get him so his options were quit. leave town or go to jail. He was lucky Oliver gave up killing or he would be dead.

Digg was the first one showered and changed. He made his way to Felicity to say goodbye and that if she needed anything to call him. He needed to get back to Lyla. He loved having her with him and couldn’t wait for their baby to be born. Next up was Roy who was exhausted and just wanted to crash. Roy was learning life without the life altering drug was much rougher on his system. Nyssa and Sara both decided to train for a bit while Oliver went to clean up and change. He thought the first thing they needed once he go this money back was more showers! This was ridiculous. When he was done he went to sit with Felicity who was setting up programs to run overnight. He loved to watch her work. 

Laurel was last to change. When she was done she walked over to Oliver and Felicity who were whispering and laughing. She cleared her throat, “Olllie, I need to speak to you...in private.” She looked pointedly at Felicity who stood to leave before Oliver grabbed her wrist and nodded his head for her to sit. He looked up at Laurel, “Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Felicity. We have no secrets.” She quirked her eyebrow, “Really you have no secrets?” Oliver was doing his best to control his temper and said through gritted teeth, “What do you want?” 

“I think YOU should train me. Sara will leave eventually and John hates me. Roy can’t even teach himself so that leave you.” Laurel waited. Oliver was thinking over what she said and Felicity? Felicity was holding her breath. He turned to Felicity and asked, “What do you think? You’ve trained with both Sara and Digg.” She didn’t know what to think in all honesty. But she knew what she needed to say, “I think you should do what you think is best for the team.” He smiled at her selflessness. She always put the team first, the city first. “Okay. I will do it. But you need to work with Digg too. He knows things that could help you. Strategy isn’t my area but it is his and will be yours.” Laurel smiled triumphantly. While Oliver didn’t understand it, Felicity did. After the talk with Laurel, Oliver and Felicity left for home. 

Oliver wasn’t sure what he had done wrong but he knew it had to do with Laurel. It was after their talk with Laurel that the chatterbox that is Felicity Smoak became quiet. He tried to start a conversation twice on the way home to no avail. Then he offered to cook and she went and ordered pizza. They were sitting on the couch, on opposite ends eating pizza and watching some show Felicity was hooked on. He kept glancing at her and she never acknowledged him. He wasn’t gonna lie, he had hoped to talk, to cuddle her. But nope, she was all the way across the couch. 

After the show ended Felicity stood and stretched. Her tiny tank top moved up her torso and Oliver was transfixed by the strip of skin showing. She grabbed his plate along with hers and took them to the kitchen. Oliver followed. “Felicity what did I do wrong and don’t say NOTHING.” She had started to say nothing and they both remembered the last time they did that. She looked up at the ceiling it was then he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. He reached out to her and wrapped her in his arms, “sweetheart, what did I do?” Since when did Oliver Queen use pet names? He probably started doing that about the time he started talking about himself in the third person! Just then sniffled. He pulled away to look into her eyes. He could tell she was hurt. What had he done?

He sat in the kitchen chair and pulled her into his lap. “Whatever it is I am sorry and will never do it again.” He was terrified that today sanity had returned to Felicity and she had realized she could do better than some broke former billionaire, former playboy, broken ex-vigilante. She hiccuped, “Why did you agree to train her?” He looked confused for a moment, “Laurel? She needs it, she asked..she is part of the team.” Why would that upset her?  
“W-w-why her and not me? You always say you can’t train me because you might lose control? You can lose control with her...” He put his head to her neck and breathed in the sweet smell of her, it was calming him, it was home. “I never wanted to train you because being that close to you and not being WITH you....I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t...what if I hurt you?” He knew this honesty thing would get hard some day but not today. She kept looking at him expectantly and trusting. “That was only a partial truth. The truth is..I knew I’d want you. Sexually. And I knew I wouldn’t stop unless you wanted me to... I couldn’t lose you. Not you. You deserve better than some adrenaline fueled fuck.”

Felicity was torn. The idea of training and fucking was highly erotic to her. The fact Oliver wanted to protect her was endearing. Knowing all of this and knowing he wanted the best for her...that was the moment she took that final leap into loving Oliver Queen. She moved her head and he looked at her. Their faces mere inches from one another and she moved in and kissed him. She finally got to kiss Oliver! And it was the greatest kiss she had ever had. However, he ended it all too soon. He was a bit angry that they kissed before their first official date. She would never regret it and told him he was being ridiculous. For Felicity it would always be a romantic kiss and hopefully her last first kiss. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face. 

She awoke with that same smile until she remembered Oliver would be training Laurel tonight before dark. Laurel like herself worked all day. Oliver was taking meetings to try and get his company back. Getting his money back was actually going to be fairly easy. Almost, if not all, of his money was taken by a now dead Isabel Rochev. Isabel had no family or friends (shocking) making it easy for Felicity to move they Queen fortune from her account to one set up in Oliver’s name. She also set some aside for Thea even though she knew Oliver would give her anything she needed or wanted. Felicity worried because she hadn’t exactly told Oliver what she was doing and he might get upset. He also would have the means to move out. 

+++++++

Felicity was held up at the office. Her new boss was even more incompetent than Oliver with computers. At least, Oliver had an excuse! Five years on an island with no internet this man was just an idiot. She made her way to the warehouse they were now using as a base of operations aka The Lair. She would get them all calling that if it killed her. Not literally. She arrived and only saw Laurel’s car in the area. They usually all didn’t park close to the building but Oliver insisted Felicity did for safety reasons. Felicity punched in the code and entered the building. She could hear Oliver instructing Laurel. Then she’d hear Laurel trying to as he said. As Felicity rounded the corner to see her computer bay which was located next to the mats and equipment she saw Laurel had pinned Oliver. She saw Laurel straddling Oliver. She saw red. She counted down from 10 and by the time she opened her eyes she saw Oliver moving off the mats. Neither had noticed her. 

“Laurel! What the hell?” He is angry and pacing the mats. Laurel stands and walks over to him, “It’s okay Ollie. I know you better than anyone and I know you need her but not like you need me.” He stares at her before speaking, “What? What happened to moving on and feeling free?” She isn’t deterred, “You and I will never be free of one another. I realized that why you were gone.. We’re soul mates. We will both probably have other play mates, like Felicity and my sister, but you and I, we are destined. I know it.” He turns to her but his eyes catch something bright, it’s Felicity. “Oh god, Felicity this is NOT what you’re thinking it is, I promise.” She had been standing there slack jawed. She closed her mouth and blinked a few times before speaking.

“Yes. It. Is.” Her voice is cold. Too cold and Oliver doesn’t like it. Felicity is warm like the sun. She slowly walks over to stand between them. He is expecting the worst. His history with women being what it is he can’t expect her to believe him. Maybe if it wasn’t Laurel she might believe him. Why did her agree to this, how stupid. Slade was right all those years ago, he is stupid. But instead of turning on him and letting him have it she turns to Laurel. “I know what this is, it is Laurel not letting go. Isn’t that what you accused me of? Not knowing my place? That you couldn’t have a one person fan club around your man? Yet, here we are...my how the tables have turned.” She never accused Laurel of anything outright never swore at her and never lost her composure yet she schooled her. 

She then turned to Oliver, “I am not going to tell you not to train her. That she can’t be on the team or in your life. That isn’t my place. Just remember I am not HER, you don’t screw other women and I forgive you and we move on. You touch someone else and we are done. Forever. I won’t be the scorned woman or the one who chases you. I have too much self respect for that. I am going home whether you show up or not is completely up to you.” She reaches in her bag and gives him the bank records to show he doesn’t need her for a place to live. She turns around and walks out. 

After she leaves Laurel turns to Oliver. Her smile immediately falters. Normally Oliver would just shrug something like this off and they’d do what they wanted. He started talking before she could think of anything to do, “We destroyed Tommy. And for what? He loved you, he really truly loved you.. I won’t destroy Felicity. I won’t let you hurt her.” He wanted to hit someone or something. Laurel started to speak but he stopped her, “whatever we had is over and has been.” This time she moved over to him, “Ollie..that’s not true. Ollie, we are so good together. We could take over this city. You rooting out the criminals and me prosecuting them.” He looked down at her and all he saw was someone he didn’t know and wasn’t sure he wanted to know. “Ollie, please!” She went to touch him and he pulled away.

“Ollie is dead! Don’t you get it Laurel? He died. He died a million different deaths. Ollie died when he thought Sara had died, when he watched his father blow his brains out, when the was tortured on that island over and over again.” He slammed his hand down on the desk. “I never wanted to hurt you. Ollie is dead. YOUR Ollie is gone.” And with that he grabbed his bag and he left. He needed to find Felicity. He needed to make sure they were okay.


	7. I need someone to call me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity discuss the Laurel incident, and take another step forward in their relationship. While Felicity has plans of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos. They warm my heart so much!
> 
> This chapter...I'm gonna be honest, the Laurel scene in her is more or less me dealing with things KC has said and done. I am (or maybe was) a huge KC fan and she was the reason I started watching the show, but she has no real chemistry with Oliver and I feel she did with Tommy. But that's another story!The press she's had and her "antics" are souring me. Soooo....yeah. 
> 
> The rest of the chapter is friend and Olicity goodness!! 
> 
> Still no beta so mistakes are mine and I own nothing but the concept of this story. bummer.

Chapter 7 

Felicity went straight to her townhouse. She told him she would be waiting and she always kept her word to him. She did, however, call Sara, but Nyssa answered. Now Nyssa al Ghul was sitting on her bed next to her. It wasn’t Sara but maybe this was better. Laurel is Sara’s sister after all. Nyssa had brought ice cream since Sara told her it’s what girls do. Here they sat crossed legged leaning against the headboard. There friendship might seem odd but they were friends. 

“Felicity what happened? Why are you sad?” Nyssa was truly concerned for her gentle friend who never hid her emotions very well. 

“I-I..Oliver and Laurel were training and she pinned him and tried to kiss him...then...” She paused, “told him they were soul mates...like I am nothing more than a fling or something...like all the others.” Nyssa smiled at her, “You know she is wrong. She knows she is wrong. Oliver would not have went all the way across the country for a fling, if that was all he wanted their are plenty of willing women here in the city.”Nyssa waited for her to continue, she always knew when people needed to unburden themselves. This gift could come from all the people who confessed their sins before she killed them, or perhaps she is just empathetic she mused, probably the first one. 

“Then I told him. I’m not her. I won’t put up with cheating. I can’t do that to myself not even for Oliver. I saw what it did to my Mother. I won’t become that” Felicity declared. Nyssa knew this girl was much stronger than she first thought. “I thought my biggest issue would be Oliver trying to keep me safe and in his bubble of protection...I did also think Laurel would try something..I mean...she is LAUREL..and I am so not that...together, you know....Laurel just seems perfect and she is Oliver’s first love..and up until a few days ago I assumed he was still obsessed with her, not like a creeper...well kind of like a creeper..oh, don’t tell him I said that..Digg knows, we talked about it.. now that I think about it?” Nyssa’s first thought was ‘this is what Sara meant by cute rambles’ her second thought was in her opinion Laurel is very few of those things and Oliver was so in love with Felicity he was blind to other women.

Nyssa also realized that what made her sweet friend so special was she had no clue how deep Oliver’s feeling ran for the precious IT girl. Nyssa finally spoke much to Felicity’s relief, “I do not believe Laurel is as together, nor perfect and her beauty, it isn’t the same as yours. And I prefer yours, as does Oliver.” Nyssa paused to let Felicity ponder what she had said, “In my experience, together women, even those with a past with a man, do not chase after him especially once he has told her he wants another. It seems to me that this is a habit for her where Oliver is concerned.”

Felicity was deep in thought, mulling over what Nyssa had said about Laurel and Oliver. Ugh. She didn’t like to put those two names together. She must have made a sound of disgust based on Nyssa’s next words,“ I do not understand how to help you with this problem, and it is a problem, with Laurel, but I can help you with his tendency to overprotect you and his need to leave you behind, safe in the lair.” Felicity looked doubtful. But she decided she would bite, “How?” 

“I will train you. I trained Sara.” Felicity started to protest. No offense to Sara or Nyssa but she couldn’t kill anyone. Before she could speak Nyssa continued, “You are not a killer, I could see you killing to save those you love. I can teach you to defend yourself and the team.” Felicity knew this was a big deal. The League did not normally allow this but maybe since she was the “heir” and all. “You would do that for me?” Nyssa was happy she was considering it, “Of course, you are my friend. I am told friends help one another, so I should help you.” Felicity was almost vibrating with enthusiasm. “We can really do this?”

“Yes I will train you but perhaps we shouldn’t tell Oliver, he won’t take it well. While I have no problem kicking his ass, I think you’d rather I didn’t?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t. But I don’t lie to Oliver.”

“It’s not a lie, it’s a surprise.” Felicity thought it over for a couple of minutes and she was correct. She was doing this for them. She needs to be trained and Digg goes to easy on her and Sara is scared of being tough on her. “Okay let’s do this!” Felicity clapped her hands she was so excited. Then she hugged Nyssa. Just then a throat was cleared and Oliver leaned against the door frame. “Once upon a time, this would have been a dream come true. Now..it’s not so welcome.” He smirked. Nyssa rose from the bed and started out of the room. “Goodbye Felicity. I will speak with you soon.” As she passed Oliver, “You hurt her in any way again, especially because of Laurel Lance, and I cut your balls off and shove them down your throat.” She smiled and acted like she had told him to have a nice day. She turned to wave at Felicity and left. 

Oliver watched Nyssa leave and then turned to Felicty. “May I come in?” He was unsure she would say yes but she did nod her head. He sat down next to her where Nyssa had just been. “I am sorry.” She turned to him, “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong. It...it scared me.” His heart was in his throat but somehow he found his voice, “Scared you? Felicity I love you. Only you.” She smiled, “I know. But when Sara and Nyssa leave you will depend on her in the field. You DO need her.” He shook his head, “I have Digg, Roy and I have YOU. I don’t need her, we did fine before with only three of us. I don’t want her around if she can’t respect you. And us.” He moved to put his arm around her and she moved to put her head on his chest. He started playing with hair. Oliver loved that he could now play with her, he had often wonder if it was as soft as it looks; it is.

He didn’t want to spoil the moment but he also wanted to tell her what happened and he knew she wouldn’t ask him, “I yelled at her after you left..I told her...I let her know that ‘Ollie’ is dead. I am not that kid she remembers.” She waited for him to finish, “I can’t be that person she wants me to be..it’s like he was someone else..like a dream I once had or a movie I watched.”

“How did she take it?”

“I don’t know. I grabbed my stuff and came home...to you.” She moved off his chest to look up at him. He just smiled at her..He could smile freely at her now and it was liberating. He thought getting off the island would be the best taste of freedom he’d ever experience but he was wrong. Being able to smile at her was and he thought that might be eclipsed by making love to her as often as humanly possible. 

She smiled at that phrase. ‘Home to me’, and settled back down on his chest with a sigh. “Did you read the stuff in the packet I gave you?” He looked down at her and stopped playing with her hair. which he had started doing again as soon as she put her head on his chest, “No, I brought it with me but I never opened it.” She moved off his chest, “you need to get it and look at it. This might be a very short reunion.” He was worried now. He made his way downstairs grabbed his bag and was back in the bed with her. He pulled the envelope out of the bag and then joked, “we need to have a rule about you giving me envelopes. I am getting a phobia..” He smiled at her and she smiled weakly back. 

Oliver opened the envelope and poured out the contents. He picked them up and examined them, “You got my money back?” She nodded. “It wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. Unofficially, Isabel left it all to the Queen family, which is you, for now. Officially no one truly knows what happened to her money but the bank assumes you were her lover and why wouldn’t she give you the money? The QC board sees it as her last goodwill gesture for the company she so loved and to the man she was sleeping with.” She was brilliant. “Can we get the company back?”

“Yes, eventually. The board has agreed they need a face for the company and you have a nice face.They also need stability and oddly you are it.” She giggled. He loved that sound. “When did you find the time to do all this?”

“I started with the money trail the day we got back from the island. I kept on it until today...” He interrupted her, “Even when you thought I had fired you?” She made a face that said ‘really oliver?’ and she tilted her head, “of course! Whether you wanted me or not, you deserved the money back and I could do that for you and the team. Now let me finish, today I spoke with the board” He kissed her. Not for getting the money back but for loving him and the team that much. All too soon he broke the kiss to ask her, “What’s the plan? With the company?”

“You start work Monday. I am your EA again. The board is giving you an eighteen month trial period. Prove your worth and we’re back! And you will prove it!” He loved how she always believed in him. He leaned over to her and they kissed again this time it was all heat and passion until she tried to pull him down and then he realized they were going too fast again, “We should stop.” He said between kisses, “Yes, we should but let’s not and say we did!” She countered. They kissed for a few more minutes. “Oliver, stop!” He did right away, “What, did I hurt you?” 

“No, but if we keep this up we’re going to have sex. Which, for the record, I am totally okay with...more than okay with it. But your guilt will takeover...then angry face...then grrr... I don’t want you to feel guilty. We agreed slow.” She looks him up and down, “even if slow might kill me...slow is the right thing.” He listened carefully as he tried to catch his breath. When he felt under control again he finally spoke, “Why Miss Smoak are you trying to protect my virtue?” She hit him with a pillow, “ha! everyone in Starling City knows you were manwhore. I’m protecting you from yourself which is harder than one would think.” She winked at him, letting him know she meant to use the word ‘harder’

Oliver laughed so hard he nearly fell off her bed. He loved this girl and this life with her. “In that case, let’s head downstairs. The bed is too tempting.” They went downstairs to a couch, Felicity sitting on his lap, where more kissing was done until Oliver suddenly stopped making Felicity groan in protest. “Miss Smoak would you like to go out with me?” She was confused but then a huge smile broke out on her face, “I would love to Mr. Queen. When?” He thought for a moment, “Is tomorrow good for you?” She pretended to debate it, putting her index finger up to her chin, “I haven’t checked my calendar but I do believe it is..”

Oliver was nervous and excited. He had a date with Felicity. A real date, just the two of them, then a thought struck him, as he noticed she had grabbed her phone from the side table, “Felicity, what are you doing? Forget it. I don’t need to know.” She was doing something on her phone. “Listen..I don’t think we should tell the team.”

She stopped what she was doing shock evident on her face, “Why not? They know how we feel and that we are, whatever we are...”

He sighed, “I wanted to go to Vegas to get you by myself and they said I’d screw it up. Can you imagine what they will do about our first date?” She looked guilty and was ghost white, “Felicity what is it?” 

“Uh. Oliver? I already texted Sara and Lyla...” She held up the phone and shrugged, “oops?” Just then Oliver’s phone started going off and didn’t stop for a solid five minutes. He knew every one of them knew and had opinions. He reached over to the coffee table not letting her off his lap, he just moved her with him, and turned it off. “I will deal with them tomorrow.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t..I didn’t think...I was excited...I should have considered your feelings” She blushed a beautiful shade of pink. “Felicity I am glad you’re excited and you wanted to share. It’s my issue.” She gave him a sad smile, “Issue?” Shit, Oliver thought, he didn’t want to talk about this but, no secrets meant no secrets, “Felicity I don’t care that they know, I-I-” he paused and looked away, so much for manly alpha male, “IF I hurt you, which I will do everything in my power to never do, they will never forgive me, I will never forgive myself. I will lose them all.” She was shocked, she had never thought of that. Oliver was not only risking her physical well-being but his own emotional support. She made a mental note to have a long talk with each of them.

“I can tell them to leave you alone?” 

“That’s okay.” Oliver was coming to terms with everyone knowing, “We should share our happiness with our friends and I will deal with everything else IF it ever happens.” He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek. “Time for bed.” Her jaw dropped, as he put his hand on the back of her neck to cradled it and put his forehead on her hers, before he clarified, “Our separate beds, sweetheart. Slowly, remember?” She nodded. 

They walked upstairs hand in hand. They kissed goodnight in the hallway. Once in their separate beds they both let out nervous laughs because tomorrow they had a date, with each other. 

 

When Felicity awoke the next morning she found Oliver had already gone. This wasn’t surprising as he still doesn’t sleep much. She did her morning routine and then sat down on the couch with her tablet. She needed to check her emails and get things ready for her and Oliver’s return to QC. The first thing she noticed were emails from her friends. 

They all said generally the same thing. No one was mad, they understood but they couldn’t help but worry. She teared up. She loved her girls and the fact that they could support her and worry at the same time. No judgments from them. She replied telling them she was safely home. She told them she was going back to QC as was Oliver and proposed a skype date soon. She told them she was going on a real date with Oliver tonight and told them how excited she was about it. She felt infinitely better after she replied to their emails. 

As she was finishing up the tasks she needed to do for her return to work, Oliver walked in. She turned to look at him and smiled. He was in workout clothes and all sweaty. He smiled back as he walked over to her, “I went for a run. I have all this pent up energy I needed to expel.” He bent down to her and kissed her, “If you need help with that...if there is ANYTHING I can do, just say the word.” She said it in a teasing tone. “Stop tempting me! I am not made of steel, you little minx!” He gave her another kiss and made his way upstairs. 

After a quick shower, he came bounding down the steps. She was in the kitchen. He stuck his head in and said he would see her tonight. “Wait, where are you going?” She didn’t understand why he was going out. He smiled at her, “That your way of saying you missed me?” They both smiled fondly at the memory of the last time he said it, “Yes. Always.”

“I need to make sure everything is ready for our date. Then I am getting ready at Digg’s so I can pick you up properly.” She was touched by his desire to do this right. Even if it was silly to get ready elsewhere but she indulged his need to do it this way. It was sweet how hard he was trying. “Alrighty then, I guess I will see you later.” He kissed her goodbye and went to leave, but she grabbed his arm, “Oliver...while I am sure whatever you do will be great..awesome even, don’t spend too much money..I know you have your money back but I don’t need that.” 

Oliver kissed her again and left, hey he could kiss her now and was taking full advantage of it. As he made his way to the new lair, yes he was calling it that because she smiled an adorable smile every time he said it. He realized two things; one he was he was crazy in love with her and was okay with it. two, he had no idea how to date her. He had a playbook. Well, not a written down playbook, he wasn’t Barney Stinson, but he had moves, as it were. Felicity deserved more than his Oliver Queen playboy moves. He racked his brain for a solid ten minutes and came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing worthy of their first date.. With that realization he came to the conclusion, his first date with Felicity was going to be a matter of teamwork. So much for being able to handle it.

 

When he arrived and made his way downstairs he saw everyone was already there save Felicity and Laurel. That would have been awkward, having Laurel there why he asked for advice on dating another woman. When the assembled group noticed him, they all stopped what they were doing. Digg and Roy had been cleaning weapons, while Nyssa and Sara spared.

“Well...well...well what do we have here? Lover boy” Roy teasingly sang. Oliver glared at him, “Shut up, I can still put another arrow in you.” Roy chuckled, “No you can’t your girlfriend would kick your ass, she loves me.” Oliver smirked, “She loves me more.” 

 

They all teased Oliver to varying degrees and he admitted, only to himself, that he enjoyed it. It felt “normal” not like his old life, not like his life as The Arrow but like a normal guy, in love with a normal girl doing normal things. Sara called him out for blushing and how odd it was to see him, Playboy extraordinaire blush over a girl. Digg ribbed him while putting him in a headlock about finally asking the girl out. Roy started singing “kiss the girl” which caused Oliver to flip him off. Nyssa was the only one who remained quiet. They were all laughing when suddenly there seemed to be a chill in the room. He looked over at Sara who nodded toward the stairs where Laurel stood, radiating anger. 

“Hello, Laurel” It was the only thing Oliver could think of, he wasn’t good at talking on his best days, and today was a best day but Laurel was eyeing him oddly. He was scared his happiness was about to be squashed. “Please don’t everyone stop reveling in the happy couple. ” They all looked at each other, Sara decided to speak, “we were just goofing around Laurel no big deal. You here to train? Let’s hit it.” Laurel just kept staring at Oliver, “I thought YOU were training me?” 

“Laurel after yesterday I don’t think that’s a good idea. Sara and Nyssa are probably better suited for it.” Oliver turned to grab his things to start a training session and called Roy over to him. Laurel followed, “One ALMOST kiss and she has pulled your leash this tight? You really think you won’t try and break the leash and her heart, Ollie? Not that I care so much about her heart ..” There was a collective gasp from the group. Digg was having murderous thoughts. Roy was ready to pounce. 

Oliver was using his arrow voice when he started speaking to her and he got into her personal space to intimidate her, it was wrong but he didn’t care at that moment, “

“She has a name, it’s Felicity. This isn’t going to work” He turned and walked away. She didn’t relent, “What isn’t going to work? ME? I belong here, with you, more than anyone else in this room! I stood by you through EVERYTHING before that island. I gave up Tommy for you.”

“I lost Tommy too.” he whispered. That manipulation no longer worked on him. 

“No, you didn’t lose him the way I did. Now you expect me to play nice with my sister who slept with you when you were MY boyfriend and her lover? I need to make nice with John, your DRIVER?” Laurel turned to Roy, “and let’s not forget the petty thief who mugged Thea!” She was back to staring at Oliver, “And I am too be nice to your SECRETARY? Who did the most cliched thing ever and slept with her boss? This is what you want from me? Because you didn’t humiliate me enough when we were dating?” 

Oliver lost it.These people she insulted respected him more than she ever has and loved him more than she ever will. These people, as she calls him are his family. 

“From the first moment you were brought down to the foundry, you’ve acted like Digg and Felicity are beneath you. You’ve always treated them indifferently, at best.” He stopped to think about how to say what he needed to say, “Digg and Felicity were here when no one else was here. They are this team. When I ran after Tommy died, they went and dragged my ass back here.” He made his way to her staying out of her personal space and deliberately not touching her, “Sara and I were wrong to do what we did and we know that, but this is about you. If you want to be part of this team you need to act like part of a team.”

Her eyes turned stormy, “I need to take the table scraps of attention you give me? Kiss Digg’s ass and swoon over Felicity? Is that it Ollie?” She looked at everyone, “is that what you all want from me? To beg? You destroyed me with your cheating!” How did he never realize she was such a manipulator. It is always about her, her needs and what works for her. Just like when she decided they should move in together. 

“I have apologized for that Laurel. I tried to make amends. It never was enough. I am done being your punching bag.” This was when Oliver started to raise his voice, he knew this needed to happen, “YOU could have stopped taking me back! But that wouldn’t have worked would it? That wasn’t how you thought to become Mrs. Queen. YOU never loved me, you never accepted me and for my part, I thought I didn’t deserve to be loved. I cheated because I wasn’t HAPPY Laurel. We were two messed up, spoiled kids who needed to stop being together but you wanted to marry a Queen and I wanted to please my parents.” He motioned between the two of them, “WE were never about love, Laurel.”

She looked around at the others and they were all pretending to be busy and not listening. The fight gone out of her. “I want to be part of this...I just don’t know how to be here and not be with you.” 

“No one said you had to be here now. Take some time. Concentrate on the DA’s office. Start working out. Find out what you want. This,” He said as he looked around the place, “Can wait. Get your head on straight. Try to figure out what you NEED. Maybe being here isn’t it. If it is, work on becoming a team member.” He finally looked her in the eye, “This team? We are a package deal.” she nodded as she turned and left. Oliver did wish her well and wanted to remains friends but she was making him choose, her or his team. No question who wins that one every time. 

Roy broke the tension, “Well -this petty thief is ready to get to some ass kicking! Maybe I won’t get caught petty thieving next time!” They all laughed. It was exactly what they needed and for the first time Oliver saw what Thea saw in that punk. 

As they all did various training exercises they started the questioning, Oliver had been dreading but after the confrontation with Laurel this was a welcomed distraction.   
“Where are you taking her? You’ve only got a couple more hours to decide.” Roy proclaimed. “I’m not sure. She said not to spend my money on her.”

“It’s not like you have much now that you are broke and unemployed.” Digg piped up, “Actually I am flush again.” They all turned and Oliver explained how Felicity got his money back and is helping him get his company back. “So, the girl saves your ass again, huh pretty boy.” Oliver was shocked that Nyssa was actually joking with him. Huh? Who knew she had a sense of humor? “She has saved me many times in many ways. I never smiled after the island until I met her.” 

“Then he started making up lame excuses to see her and lamer lies.” Digg shared with the group, “And every time she knew he was lying and every time”, he pointed to Oliver, “Pretty boy here, had a goofier and goofier grin! I knew he had fallen for her the first time I met her.” 

“Enough memory lane guys”, Sara said, “where are you taking her?” Oliver stopped his salmon ladder routine he had just started and dropped to the floor. “I have no idea. I realized anything I’ve done in the past, isn’t good enough for her.” Against his better judgment he knew he needed their help, “Ideas, anyone?”

They all stopped to think. 

“dinner and a movie” -Digg

“a picnic?” - Sara

“a museum?” -Roy

“I don’t know what people do on dates” - Nyssa. 

Great Oliver thought. Digg went to grab his phone and dialed Lyla, “Baby? Oliver needs first date help. Hit me with your best idea for these two.” Everyone watched Digg listen to her. A big smile broke out on his face, “That is perfect. I knew I made you my baby mama for a reason!” He chuckled the stopped, “I know, I know. I didn’t mean...come on baby, You know I love you and respect you.” Oliver realized he wasn’t the only one wrapped around a beautiful woman’s finger.

“I have the perfect first date for you two, but first you have to promise to name your first kid after me, or Lyla.” Digg teased.

“Deal” Oliver would agree to anything at this point. Lyla was on her way to Felicity’s to make sure she wore appropriate attire. And just like that, the perfect first date was planned....


	8. The ghost of my past, makes me who I am...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a lot of pressure for this date...I mean, come on it's their first date. Then it hit me, that Oliver couldn't do with Felicity anything he would have done for anyone else, ever. Not acceptable. So...I hope y'all like it. It gets a bit heavy for a bit but I think it needed to happen.

Chapter 8 

 

Oliver was at Digg’s, he had showered and changed into,appropriate for this date, clothes of jeans and a tee shirt. He couldn’t believe he had a date with her. He had watched her for two years wanting her, needing her and never letting himself hope this day would arrive. He would never forget the night he first wished he was anyone besides who he is. That was the Dodger case, watching her walk into the room in that short gold dress. He had no idea she had that body underneath those clothes. At that moment, he wanted to be with her, have her on his arm and having other men envy him because she was his and his alone. Now, he does and she is.

He went into the living room where Lyla was seated. “Felicity know what we’re doing?” Lyla smiled at him she could tell her was nervous, “Of course not. I am a good at keeping secrets. She is curious, however and that girl will do anything to find out a secret.” Yes, Oliver knew that, she hated mysteries and it was one of the many things he loved about her. Digg came in just then with Roy, “We got it. Roy here had to go to three different friends but we got it.” Oliver smiled, he guesses he owes the little punk one. He grabbed the keys from Roy. Just then Sara and Nyssa walked in, Nyssa was carrying flowers, a mixed wild flower bouquet and Sara had a rather large duffle bag for the date essentials. Oliver went to grab the bag from Sara, “A year ago, who would have guessed I would helping you plan a date for another woman.” Oliver smirked, “who would have guessed you’d be dating another woman?” She punched him. As Nyssa replied, “I would.” It was nice, this place that he and Sara were now. They were friends, who realized their past was past. “Here are your flowers for Felicity. Do you have everything ready to go?” Oliver looked at Nyssa and took the flowers, “Yes, Mom. And I will have her home early not that any of you will know what time we get back.” 

As he made his way out of the apartment he could’ve sworn he heard one of them mutter, “That’s what he thinks!” Then Roy calling “Dibs on the building across the street! ha! Beat ya Nyssa!” He knew right then they would all be watching them. He wasn’t that upset about it. If anyone decided to attack Oliver Queen or The Arrow, Felicity would be safe and he’d have back up. He put the fact they’d have chaperones completely out of his head, tonight was about him and Felicity. 

 

Felicity paced the entry hall. Should she wait upstairs and make her way down, so as to not look too eager? She wondered as she bit her thumbnail. She was dressed in khaki shorts, very short shorts, not indecent but short, a pair of white keds sans socks, a tee shirt and she had a cardigan tied at her waist. These were the only clues to her date she had. Lyla said makeup and hair wasn’t really important. She was running through all the dates that would require this kind of dress? She was drawing a blank aside from hiking. It was getting dark and Oliver also knew she wasn’t really the hiking type. Before she could obsess more, there was a knock on her door. 

She took a deep breath and opened the front door to Oliver holding flowers, “For me?” she inquired shyly. He smirked, “Yes, Miss Smoak, they most certainly are”, She invited him and took the flowers. she put them in her glass vase she normally keeps flowers in, flowers she buys for herself. After she finished she walked over to Oliver who kissed her, “Are you ready?” She smiled as she bit on her bottom lip and nodded. All Oliver could think about was how adorable this woman is to him. He took her hand in his and led her outside. 

“Ummm....Oliver, do we need to take my car?” He looked down at her and smirked, “THAT would be a bad first date! No, Felicity...here we are, your chariot, my Queen.” At his turn of phrase both them blushed and looked away. Oliver did like the way that sounded. She looked and saw a huge red Ford F150 Pick up. She just kept blinking trying to figure out what to say but before she could, Oliver had opened the passenger door, grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up into the cab. He made his way around to the driver side and climbed in. They both turned to each other, she spoke first, “Who’s truck is this? Where are we going? Did you steal this?” He full on laughed. “I would not steal a car for a first date, second maybe but not first.” He turned to the steering wheel and started the truck before he finished, “It belongs to a friend of Roy’s. As for where we are going...it’s a surprise.” 

Felicity turned on the radio and sang along. Oliver still wasn’t a big talker and she wasn’t big into silence. Suddenly, at a stoplight, Oliver turned down the music, “Do you remember that night we somehow got on the topic of high school dating?” Felicity thought back to that night, how could she forget, “yeeeaaaah, why?” She was trying not to be suspicious, “Digg talked about his innocent first dates, how great they were and you talked about taking girls back to your mansion, having Raisa feed them after you’d...” He cut her off not liking where that was going. He had been a selfish prick then, especially where the opposite sex was concerned. 

“I want to do that with you, Digg’s type of dates not my old- . I know we’re older but I feel like this is something we can do together, that neither of us did before.” He had started driving again, he chanced a glance at her, she was staring at him with tears in her eyes. Oh shit. “Felicity if you want to do something else we can just name it, we will do it.” She was shaking her head, “No, that’s not it...Oliver...this is perfect! Do the dates neither of us got to do...it is the sweetest, kindest, most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me...” He smiled at her, he smiled more with her than he ever had, even before the island. “Where are we going?” He nodded out the windshield. In front of Felicity was the Starling City Drive In. She actually squealed with glee, “I have always wanted to come here..I didn’t have anyone to go with me.” Oliver was relieved that she didn’t have anyone to go with her. He wanted to be the one to make this happen for her. Oliver pulled up to the ticket window and bought their tickets for the double feature, A rom-com and a horror movie. 

He found them a space and open up the back window of the truck. When it was time for the movie he would need to come to the cab and turn on the radio to hear the movie. He got out and went around. Felicity had a confused look, “Oliver not to criticize but isn’t the cab supposed to face the screen?” He helped her down out of the cab and then sat in her the bed of truck. Where Digg, Roy and Sara had piled blankets, pillows and an air mattress. There was also a cooler for drinks and Sara’s bag filled with candy. Oliver would go to the concession stand for popcorn.

He climbed in after her. She was already reclining against the cab. He sat down next to her and she immediately moved into his arms. “This is really comfortable. I could sleep here.” Oliver was thinking this might have been a bad idea. This was like a bed. A bed made him think of sex. Sex with her. Now he knew why his parents never let him or Thea come here on dates. Of course, that didn’t stop him from having sex in the mansion, the pool house or his car. He needed to start her talking, that might help his current issue, “Are you comfortable? Warm enough? We have more blankets to cover up with.” She just sighed. “I’m good, thanks!”

“What time does the movie start?” 

“About 30 minutes. It needs to be a bit darker first. I’m going to go get popcorn before it gets dark.”

“Scared of the dark, Oliver?” she teased him. 

“No, scared of leaving you alone in the dark.” He tossed over his shoulder as he jumped down from the truck bed. She watched him go from her perch on the wheel well. He had a really great back side. After he was in the building, she went to work on digging through the snacks. She did an arm pump at finding skittles, “they do love me!” she whispered. She loved her some skittles. There was also tons of other candy. In deference to Oliver there was fruit and nuts. He IS particular about what he puts in his body. She giggled at her own joke then she jumped when someone spoke up, “Hey there beautiful” That was not Oliver’s voice. 

She turned to see a man standing next to the truck. He was smiling up at her. He was cute where Oliver is hot. “You here by yourself, darlin?” She was speechless, why would anyone come alone to the drive-in and if she was here alone what made him think it was his business, “No, my very large, very intimidating boyfriend will be back any second.” She looked over to the concession building but saw no sign of Oliver. The stranger danger in front of her looked towards the building too, “Looks like I have awhile before your boyfriend is back, to talk you into running away with me.” He was doing a full court press of charm. He seemed harmless but she knew Oliver would not see it that way.

“Not gonna happen. I am perfectly happy where I am, with Oliver.” The guy wasn’t leaving, she figured his funeral.. Just then she saw Oliver was headed her way. “Listen, I don’t know who you are but I do know who he is”, she pointed towards Oliver who was now close enough to see her pointing and frowned, “and he will hurt you. I suggest running...fast...now.” The man looked over at Oliver and realized he should go, unfortunately, he waited too long. Oliver had jogged back to the truck when he noticed the guy. 

He handed the popcorn to Felicity. Then walked over to the guy, watching the guy, he spoke to Felicity, “Everything ok, Felicity?” Oliver was not happy she could tell by the set of his jaw. How to calm him down quick or this date would end with her bailing him out of jail. “Yep, peachy keen.” At her choice of words Oliver turned to her and she smiled and gave him a look that said if he wrecked their date, it might just be their last. The stranger realizing he had an escape, took it. Oliver shrugged and climbed back into the bed of the truck and sat down. Felicity wasted no time before curling up with him. “Almost movie time.” Oliver went to adjust the radio for the sound. She sang and did a little dance about the buttery popcorn. “What did that guy want?” She had shoved some popcorn in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed before speaking, “ A date with me, duh!” Her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Of course. Why wouldn’t he.” And with that they forgot all about everyone else. The movie started shortly after that and they watched some of it and talked some too. 

“Oliver?” He turned to her with a curious glance, “Yes” She waited a heartbeat, “Why didn’t you do normal date stuff- I know sex- but you had...Laurel so why not do, these kinds of things...did you even do dinner and a movie thing? The mall thing?” He got a sad look on his face, he sighed, “I never did those things because I didn’t want to do them and she never pushed me to do them. She was happy going to house parties as Oliver Queen’s girl. She wanted to go to the opera with my parents and dinner at the club, she wasn’t the normal date type of girl, high maintenance was more her style. I didn’t want to rock the boat so we did all those things.” She nodded. 

“Why didn’t you do the normal dates? I know you had at least one boyfriend.” Oliver knew she might deflect as she often did. He was hoping she was starting to trust him more so he waited. Finally she started to speak...

“Jack was the only ‘boyfriend’ I had in high school. I know you may find this hard to believe but I was a real nerd in high school.” He knew she was trying not to let it show but it affected her. “Guys weren’t into the geek girl look then...well they still aren’t for the most part. I was not popular and more comfortable with my computers and my girlfriends.” She looked away for moment, he knew she was collecting her thoughts. “Then Jack asked me out. I was so excited. He was cute, popular, a jock..a rich kid. I met him at my Charlie’s house, they’re cousins. I was so excited to have someone like him interested in me.. I didn’t listen when Cheri told me it wasn’t a good idea. I thought she was being overprotective.” she shrugged and tried to look indifferent. He could tell she was anything but indifferent. “For a couple of months it was good but we never went out on real dates. I went to his house and we’d hang out in his basement or he would come over while Cheri was at work.” 

She was now staring off into space. Oliver started to think he wasn’t going to like this story. He had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. She continued with the saddest look he’d ever witnessed on her face, “Then we started hitting the casino. He-h-he wanted to gamble and he acquired us fake ID’s and we started going. He knew I could count cards. It’s not hard for someone like me, as you know.” She looked at him and tried to smile. He smiled back but wasn’t feeling like smiling. “We did that for a few months before I got caught. I seemed harmless enough and never won too much money..but then I got sloppy- I was arrested, I was underage so it’s sealed. He just left me there...I couldn’t believe he did that to me, but I still loved him. I forgave him when he pleaded with me. I wanted things to work.” She made a sort of snorting sound, “I think I wanted it to work to prove Cheri wrong.”

Oliver was stunned, “That means when you volunteered to go into that underground casino, you had to trust me. Trust that I wouldn’t leave you.” He reached over and pulled her into his lap and put his hand on her cheek, “I had no idea just how much faith you had me.” She moved and kissed his hand, “I always trusted you Oliver. I told you, I didn’t know why I did, but even when you were lying I trusted you were good and trustworthy.” 

“Tell me the rest, please?” 

“After the arrest, Cheri refused to allow me to see him again. Naturally making me want him more than ever. He would say we were like ‘Bonnie and Clyde’ and ‘Romeo and Juliet’ and I bought it. He started suggesting we have sex. He knew I was a virgin, and as Cheri Smoak’s daughter, I knew where sex could lead. But he kept on and on about it..” Her voice broke and a tear slide down her cheek, “..and I wasn’t as strong as I am now...wasn’t as confident -one night I said....I didn’t say ‘no’...and then the next day he let the entire student body know he had scored with the ‘ice princess of Vegas’.” She was crying now. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her. He could picture an insecure, high school aged, Felicity. He wanted to make it all disappear from her memory, “I am sorry he did that to you. I shouldn’t have asked about that on our first date.” He hugged her tighter like if he could only envelop her into his chest he could keep her safe. “I am glad. It shows you care about me. This is a new level for us, as a couple. I told you my biggest known secret.” He was confused, “your biggest known secret?” She looked up into his eyes, “I don’t know who my father is-well I know but I don’t- what I mean is, I called him ‘Dad’ and Cheri called him “Mack” but that is all I know- I could know everything. I have the..” she laughed, “the packet, envelope at home” He cringed and made a face, making her giggle which was what he was going for, “but I’ve never opened it, thus unknown secret.” Only Felicity, Oliver thought to himself. 

“Is Jack why you seem to not see yourself clearly?” 

“I see myself perfectly clear. I am smart and confident now but I know I am not the typical dream girl and that’s okay, I am who I am. It’s called RE-AL-I-TY.”

“You have amazing legs, and your ass is spectacular and has made many appearances in my dreams and daydreams.” He blushed as he said it but she needed to hear it. 

“Y-you dream about me?” She was dumbfounded. 

“oh yeah. Many..many..MANY times.”, she needed to understand how much restraint he actually had, “That first day I came into the IT office?” He groaned, “The things I thought about your lips..You could have sued me for sexual harassment, had I worked there.” Her eyes were round as saucers and she mumbled “what?” He laughed. 

“The gold dress? All I wanted to do was find a dark corner and kiss every inch of you, were smoking hot” She gulped and he continued, “The night you went into that casino? That was the night I realized, I cared. A lot. I cared about you not just how gorgeous you are but you.” He cupped her cheek in his hand, “It took everything I had to let you go in there,” he kissed her softly, “then when you made your comment about you liked having me in you- had we not been in dire need of information about Walter, I might have come into that casino and been in you completely” She shivered at the thought. She was flabbergasted. 

“Really? You do realize that I was crushing on you and would have been completely OK with that- after the shock wore off-that you could want me, like that.” They both laughed. “I was aware but I couldn’t do that to you. I couldn’t risk hurting you...If I broke your heart; it will kill me. I knew you were and are much more than a quick lay.” He hoped she finally understood just how deeply he cared.

“My turn to ask a question?” She looked at her lap and he had to strain to hear her, “Of course, this is the first date of laying it all out there and diving deep.” There was a long pause. He was getting nervous. Felicity was scared of the answer but need the answer, “Why if you felt that way-wh- whydidyouscrewIsabel?” It all came out as one word. It took Oliver a minute to figure it out. Damn it. He knew that would come back and haunt him. He looked up to the sky like the correct response was there and then back into her face. 

“At the time I told myself I did it to keep her off our trail.” She made a snort at that but, he continued, “After we got to my room I knew it was a mistake. I did it...because she said she saw me and that scared me. I didn’t want her to see me, to know me- her seeing me made me think”, he paused and grabbed her hand, “it made me think my bond with you maybe wasn’t as special as I hoped.Once I had her in my room, I knew she was nothing, just sex.”

“I don’t think she saw you. I think she said that-not to be conceited but to tear apart our friendship. I was your biggest ally in the company and without me, well, you would’ve been screwed. No offense.” She smiled at him. 

“I thought of you the entire time. It was the only way I could get through it...then I called her ‘Felicity’ at the most inappropriate time..” He trailed off. 

“OH MY GOD! You didn’t!?” She clapped her hand over her mouth and laughed. 

He smirked at her and nodded, “Yes, yes I did and she was pissed. That’s why she made the comment about the night off, I am sorry I broke your heart that night.” He handed her a water, “If I could only take back one thing in my life, it would be that- and not because she also slept with my Dad but because I hurt you.” At that Felicity spewed the water she had started to sip, “WHAT?” He nodded as he said a prayer of thanks the water went over the side of the truck not on him, “Yep, I banged my dead Father’s mistress in Russia, while my best friend was in jail saving the love of his life and the girl I love was down the hall.” 

“Damn, Queen you’re life is like a soap opera. The melodramatic type. I don’t need Grey’s Anatomy with you around, eh?” She poked him in the ribs. She was shocked about his dad and Isabel but more shocked he’d been thinking of her. 

“Before we change the subject of your dead beat ex boyfriend and my biggest mistake, I feel I should tell you I really want to put an arrow in him, badly.” Oliver could not state clearly enough how bad he wanted to put an arrow in Jack Walker. He wouldn’t kill him, death is easy and Felicity’s anger is not, but maim him. “Tell you what, we find out he is as shady, we can make a special trip to Vegas and you can use your Arrow voice, deal?” Oliver was quick to jump at any thing that could lead to him putting an Arrow in that man. “Deal”

“I think we did this whole date thing wrong. Aren’t we supposed to keep a first date light and easy?” She said as she opened another bag of her beloved Skittles. “I think,”,we should just do things our way. But I do want to do the drive in again. This could be fun-.” He agreed but only if he didn’t have to keep everything rated G next time. 

The rest of the night they watched the movie. The rom-com was silly, funny and predictable; so it was okay they missed most of it. Oliver spent more time watching her than the movie. Before the second movie started they crawled under their blankets. Oliver pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate. Felicity happily drank the chocolate-y goodness. The second movie being a horror movie and Felicity not being a fan meant she spent most of the movie buried in Oliver’s side hiding her face. He enjoyed every second of it. He decided right then and there, no matter where life takes them, every year on this day, they will come back to Starling City and go to the Drive In. Even if, he has to buy the drive in. 

Oliver and Felicity made their way back to her townhouse (at a reasonable hour) unaware of their audience. The team were all perched on a nearby building. “I think he did it! He didn’t screw up their first date.” Roy said in a shocked voice as he handed Digg the twenty he owed him. He bet Digg that Felicity would end up storming out of the parking lot. Sara smiled, “I knew he could do it. Although, when that guy was hitting on Felicity I did worry.” They all nodded in agreement. “I need to get home and report to Lyla all the details.” Digg said as he made his way toward the exit. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way to the exit. Getting these two together was tougher than any of them imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has anything or any idea where they would like this to go please share! I do have some ideas but...I'm not sure about them.


	9. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The public has learned about Oliver's new love and the bond between them grows stronger.
> 
> Basically a little fluff, a little moving the story along chapter...not filler but ya know, needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support of this work. I appreciate and try to reply to every comment and do a happy dance for every kudo. 
> 
> Y'all know the drill..don't own anything..
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 9 

The last couple of weeks had be wonderful for Felicity. She and Oliver had found the sweet spot of working both their day and night jobs, while balancing a personal life both together and apart. Oliver had ran his first board meeting and was surprising everyone with his ability to focus on the job of CEO and face of QC. Several board members had commented on his newfound maturity and contentment. While he was mourning his Mom and missing Thea terribly, he was outperforming expectations. Felicity could not be prouder, she thought as she turned on the t.v. though normally she read any news she wanted, she needed the noise as Oliver had stayed at his place last night. She missed him.

“Now it’s time for entertainment news.” Felicity sighed and went to turn off the t.v., thinking she’d just check her tablet rather than suffer through entertainment “news” , there was noise and then their was killing brain cells, but then she saw Oliver’s face. 

“Word on the street is Oliver Queen is looking to settle down. That’s right, you heard it here first, but ladies don’t all rush him at once, I have it on good authority Mr. Queen, Starling’s Most Eligible Bachelor, is looking to settle down with long time love Laurel Lance. My inside source says they have been seeing each other secretly.” Felicity stared at the t.v. She wasn’t upset or even shocked just a bit freaked out. The other anchor spoke, “I heard he is dating his EA at Queen Consolidated,Felicity Smoak, is that not true?” The first lady laughed, “Oliver Queen is not known to be faithful but my source says they were having a fling but Oliver is trying to let the shy young EA down easy. While our source say Oliver is fond of the young lady, let’s be real, Oliver Queen dates supermodels not super-nerds.” 

Felicity didn’t for a second think Oliver would cheat or that he was seeing Laurel. It was just really, really weird to have your love life being discussed by strangers on t.v.. She was accustomed to people at QC whispering, gossiping and being downright nosey about her love life, but this was surreal. She was honest and it did sting a bit having the “journalists” comment on her “nerd status” and that she isn’t Oliver’s type. She grabbed her bags and purse to head into the office. 

As she went out her door she was swarmed by paparazzi. She did her best not to be rude, as she made her way to her mini cooper. That was easier said then done. They kept shouting questions at her, 

“Miss Smoak is it true you are sleeping with your boss?”  
“Felicity, smile for the camera!”  
“Felicity is Oliver good in bed? Inquiring minds want to know!”  
“Do you believe you can win him from Laurel Lance?”  
“Miss Smoak--”

She was never so relieved to be in her car. That was a life experience she never wanted to have and hoped to never have again. She knew that this COULD happen but why now? She was a strong independent woman, but this was a bit disconcerting for her. She arrived at QC and said a tiny prayer of thanks to the parking gods that no one was in her space and no reporters were in the garage. She made her way up to the Executive Level, as the doors opened Oliver was there with a worried look on his face, he immediately wrapped her in a hug, “Thank god! I sent Digg to find you when I realized the media was going after you but, you were already gone.” He kissed her forehead before speaking, “I think we should put security on you. As a precaution.” She wanted to say no and had even formed the letter in her mouth before she realized, she needed help and Oliver had enough to worry about. “Okay.” He was shocked she’d agreed and his face showed it. 

They went into his office where she ran through his schedule with him and noticed he was not paying attention at all. She looked at him and smiled, “What? Why are you staring? Do I have food in my teeth?” She turned looking for a mirror. “No, you’re perfect.” He said with that cute little boy grin and she sighed, she was such a girl sometimes. “I was just thinking-why aren’t you asking me about it?” She was going through all the things she could think of and not hitting on anything that needed to be asked, “Asking about what?” 

“If I am cheating? Where I was last night or any night we aren’t together? Am I seeing Laurel and not saying anything?” He asked her cautiously, almost as if she were a wild animal that could strike him dead. She laughed, “Why in the world would I need to ask you about that, Oliver? I know where you were and even if I didn’t, I trust you.” She said with a shrug. He looked at her with such pride, “You really do- trust me, I mean?” She went over and stood to his side with her back to his desk looking down at him in the chair, “If I didn’t trust you I would have walked away a long time ago. I know you Oliver and if you wanted out, you’d tell me. Just like if I wanted out, I would tell you.” His smiled dropped from his face and he grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, “You don’t- want out right? I know the press is hard to deal with and there is my past, and I’m not the best bet in the boyfriend department” 

“Oliver I knew all of that long before we started dating. I can handle all of that as long as I get to kiss you all the time- and watch you on the salmon ladder and not have to pretend I’m working.” She smiled her devilish smile at him and quirked her eyebrow at him, “You can watch any time and” he called after her, “I knew you were watching.” He smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows “Sometimes I did extra rounds just because I liked you watching me.” She gasped, “You evil, evil -sexy man, you!” With that she went to her desk to start her day. Part of her wanted to find the “source” of this mornings story; the other part didn’t care. They were solid and that is all that mattered. 

After work Oliver made his way to the Lair, as now everyone was calling it thanks to Felicity. He smiled. She had them all wrapped around her finger and not one of them complained. He would be training Roy tonight, as Digg had birthing classes with Lyla. Felicity attended the classes with Digg and Lyla as she was the back up coach, just in case something happened and Digg wasn’t there. Both Lyla and Felicity had made it perfectly clear to both men that Felicity better not be needed or else these men were going to be mighty lonely post baby arrival. Oliver was determined to NOT let Felicity be needed. Digg agreed wholeheartedly. 

Roy was getting better but Oliver could tell he was getting more and more distracted as more time went by without them hearing from Thea. He didn’t know what to tell the kid. He was worried about his baby sister but he also felt being away from Starling City was good for her. As once again, Oliver dropped the kid to the mat he heard Roy curse. “I’m done for tonight old man.” Oliver got up off the mat, “You need more practice, Roy. This needs to be become second nature to you. Muscle memory is key to this.” Roy shook him off and went to the showers. Oliver sighed. He needed to have Felicity talk to the kid. She was good at that kind of stuff. When the two of them had kids she would definitely handle that stuff, he mused. Then stopped, “Where the hell did that come from?” He sat down at her desk to think.

Oliver never thought about kids. He hadn’t even thought about the idea of kids before the island and definitely not after the island. Even when he thought about getting Laurel back he never though of having kids but now the more he thought about a cute little girl with blond curls and beautiful blue eyes, the more he wanted that or a little boy to teach how to throw a curve ball. He thought of having a houseful of kids running the halls of the mansion. Would Felicity want to live there? Raise their kids there...whoa, Queen slow down. You haven’t even slept together and you’re moving her in and having kids...well no kids until after the wedding. Oh shit. what.the.actual. fuck. When did he decide he wanted all that? Just then Roy came out and said he was leaving. Oliver decided a nice cold shower and then some beer was needed. Yeah, that would help. 

Without much thought, after purchasing a case of beer he didn’t go home...well, not his home. He went to her place. He needed to talk to her and being slightly drunk might make it easier. 

After class Lyla and Digg dropped her at home. It saved Digg the trouble of finding security for her if he picked her up and dropped her off. She walked in to find Oliver on her couch. He had a key so she wasn’t completely shocked, just surprised, “Hey! Why are you sitting in the dark? Oh no, did something happen?” She walked over to him and when he made no move to acknowledge her presence she plopped down next to him. It was then she noticed the beer cans all..18-19- 20 empty ones sitting on her coffee table and three full ones with another one in his hand. “busy night?”

He looked at her. She couldn’t read his expression and was getting ready to fill the silence with an epic ramble when he spoke, “I want to get married, I want to have kids- I want to have a fucking wedding with all the crazy things- like tossing a garter and stupid toasts, and I want a little girl with your curls and a boy to play ball with- I want lots of kids.” She gasped. 

Oliver never discussed the future and not a future together. “ummmm...ooookay- I mean, okay as long as you’re not wanting this- now...like today because that is just- we are just not ready for that...I am definitely not ready for that--wait, I mean...I assume since you’re telling me this you mean with me, do you mean with me? You did mention curls like mine but that could be just you liking my curls- Don’t answer that-we haven’t even gone public..not really and then there is the whole not having had sex thing..and the Arrow issue....” She could be wrong but she may be having a panic attack, “You’re not proposing-right? Because Oliver I am not there- I mean, I see a future-maybe with you...sometime in the future...the distant future...the very distant future, well maybe not THAT distant--is it hot in here?” She was definitely hot and the air it seemed to not be getting into her lungs. She had grabbed the collar of her tee shirt to fan herself and looked around, she had no idea what she was looking for, perhaps an exit? 

Just then he smirked at her, finally paying attention, “breathe Felicity.” he instructed, “I always knew I would take your breath away one day!” She was doing the controlled breathing she had learned that night and looking at him, “Not funny Queen.” she said between pants. He laughed, “It kind of is...”

Once she could breathe again and wasn’t feeling so faint he continued, “When I was on the island I dreamt of coming home. I thought about what it would be like and how different I would be but then I was on that island so long. It changed me and when I got home all I wanted was to avenge my Father. Then I met a cute IT girl.” He smiled at her and kissed her gently, “you saved me. I was lost, I was a killer. That guy wouldn’t have been able to be a husband or a father. I was a lousy son and brother. Thank you for saving me. I don’t think you realize just how important you are to me.” She read the sincerity in his face and heard it in his voice. She was elated but worried.

“How drunk are you? I’m asking because-will you remember this tomorrow?”

“This conversation? Doubtful. That I want to marry you, have kids with you and grow old? Definitely.. No matter what I will always remember that YOU saved me. YOU made me a hero.” She melted into a pool of goo inside until she realized something...

“Wait a sec, are you--you’re drinking BECAUSE you want all that? With me? I might be mildly insulted here.”

“You just had a panic attack, your right to be insulted was null and void the second you started freaking out.” He laughed at her. 

“Good point.” And with that she took one of his beers and for a few hours they plotted a future together knowing neither of them would ever admit to remembering this talk, ever.

 

At least not with one another!

===========

The next day when she awoke, Felicity was on top of Oliver on the couch. He had held her all night while they slept. She had to admit, it was the best night of sleep she’d ever had. She laid perfectly still registering he was still asleep. She realized two things; the first Oliver, even after a night of drinking, smelled like heaven. It should be illegal to smell so good without cologne. And second he was really, really muscle-y. She KNEW that, she’d been staring at him for a couple of years and even seen him naked once-accidentally-long story-but to feel him everywhere even through clothes. He was hard everywhere and with that she knew she was red. She felt him more than heard him laugh.

“Oh no...please, please tell me I didn’t say ANY of that aloud?” She buried her face in his chest. “I could but that would be a lie.” He put his finger under her chin to make her look at him, “Don’t ever feel you have to hide from me. I like the no brain to mouth filter.” She kissed his chest. “It is embarrassing!” He chuckled, “I’ll make you a deal?” He moved them into a sitting position, her on his lap. He liked holding her, “every time your filter fails to work and you spill something about me, I will tell you something equally embarrassing about you.” She considered it and realized how sweet that is, “ You have embarrassing me things?” But she decided to agree to his offer before he could rescind it, “Okay deal!” She was no fool and knew a gift when it was presented to her. 

“When did you see me completely naked? I feel I’m at a disadvantage, Miss Smoak..did you sneak a peek?” She opened her mouth to speak three times before she said, “Of course not! And it was the night Roy hurt your knee and you needed help getting into your leathers...” and with that she jumped off him and ran upstairs. She could hear him laughing all the way upstairs. “I thought you didn’t peek!” He yelled after her. She called back, “Not my fault you go commando, Mister!”

They got ready for work together after that, and then as they were leaving she realized the press might be out front. “I’ll go to work in my car and Digg can pick you up later.” She concluded and he countered with, “Or we could leave together and not give a shit what everyone else thinks.” One look at her and he knew she was scared, “You need security!” He had grown up with this but it was new to her. “Please Oliver just for today, I’ll go on my own. Then we can make arrangements for nights you stay here.” He knew he needed to lose this battle to win the war, “You go to work. I will wait for Digg and see you when I get there.” She looked relieved enough to cry. She kissed his cheek and left. He decided right then it was time to go completely public. 

He had argued with himself for two years that having her even just as Oliver Queen’s girlfriend would put her in danger. He gave up the right to that excuse when he used her as bait with Slade. They didn’t discuss it but he saw his future as always losing these fights with her smiling and saying, “I took on Slade...” He smiled, she had and she had saved them all. It was time to let the world know he had found love, she was amazing and he hoped it would offer a sort of protection. 

Digg arrived shortly after he made his decision, as he got into the backseat Oliver decided now was as good a time as any to talk to Digg, “I’ve decided to take my relationship with Felicity public.” Digg looked at him through the rearview mirror and quirked his brow, “And what does Felicity have to say about this?” 

“I haven’t told her, yet.”  
“You haven’t TOLD ..Can I be there when you TELL her?” He was doing his best not to laugh but if Oliver truly believed he could just tell her something like that...he didn’t know Felicity as well as he thought.   
“Sure, why not.” Oliver was looking out the window. Blissfully unaware of the hornet’s nest he was about to kick up. 

They arrived at the office to find Felicity busy dealing with early arriving investors, “There he is! Mr. Queen, your guests have arrived.” Oliver quickly welcomed his guests/investors and whispered to Felicity that he needed to speak with her as soon as his meeting was over. She turned to see Digg and after Oliver left he told her, “When Mr. Queen has his talk with you, call me first!” 

As soon as his meeting was over, which lasted through lunch, he went to find Felicity. She was at her desk, earbuds in and chair dancing. He stopped to enjoy the show but all too soon she was twirling the chair around and spotted him. “Oh hey! How was the meeting?” She was pulling her earbuds out and rising from her chair. “Productive. Listen I want to tell you something...” He heard Digg running down the hall, “Wait...I’m not ready, yet!” Digg slid onto the sofa they had for people who were waiting to see Oliver. Did something with his phone and then looked over to Oliver, “Proceed, Mr Queen.” Felicity gave him a funny look and turned to Oliver. 

“yes?”   
“I’ve decided were going to go public.” He announced proudly.  
“Public with what?” She kept turning around to look at Digg who was making odd noises. It sounded like he might have a conference call going on his phone.  
“Public with us. Make it official that we are dating.” That got her attention fully on Oliver in front of her. “YOU decided? Isn’t this something WE should decide?”

Digg piped up, “Told you.”

“Of course, but don’t you want to go public? Tell the world we are a couple?” He couldn’t conceal the hurt in his voice. “I do...just not yet. We are still a new couple. We have time. I don’t see the big rush. We know what we are, isn’t that what’s important?”

“Of course it is but..” He paused and looked out the windows over her head, “I want people to know you are mine. That we are serious. This isn’t a fling or me being the me, they think I am.” He looked into her eyes pleading with her to see he needs this to be public. 

 

“..Oliver, really what will people think? You dating your assistant isn’t really going to reflect well on the company. It may lead people to believe we’re a silly office fling or another one of your rebellious acts.”

“I really don’t care how it reflects on the company. I want people to know we are together. Don’t you?” She was torn, on the one hand it was something that had to happen if they were going to make this work. On the other hand, Felicity felt her no brain to mouth filter, her less than ideal upbringing and living in Laurel’s shadow were going to work against her. Then she looked into his face, read his emotions and he needed this, much like he needed her to have security, “You’re right. We do need to do this sooner or later..and I was hoping for later...but, if you’re ready now...then..” She put on her biggest fake smile, “Let’s do this...urgh, how are we going to do this?” 

“A gala. I We will make it a charity event. Invite everyone.” She was coming to terms with the word “gala” when she realized inviting everybody meant his friends, his friends with Laurel and Laurel herself. Oh goody..She looked at Digg and Oliver and realized her sarcastic internal banter was said aloud, again. “You should invite your friends from Vegas! That way you have your friends too.” Felicity contemplated this for a moment, it would be nice for them to see her life in Starling City, “Sounds like a plan! I think I’ll invite Barry too, he is my friend...” Yep, she did that one on purpose. Teach him to decide things for her! Digg smiled approvingly. He knew what was up with that invitation. Oliver for his part got his angry face on. 

They heard Digg from the couch, “Guess we’re having a party!” Digg was happy for his two best friends. He knew Oliver needed to do this before he talked himself out of it, out of being with her. Felicity needed to confront her demons of thinking she isn’t enough for Oliver and that she is the consolation prize to Laurel’s grand prize. Yep, a party was what they needed.


	10. Ain't no party like...a Queen party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver threw together a party to let the city know Felicity was his girl. An unexpected guest and a secret are the highlights.
> 
>  
> 
> There is a tiny description of violence which I guess could trigger some, so I thought I should mention it. Everything mentioned is true and sadly happens. I did NOT go into great detail just it needed to be mentioned and I hope I dealt with it in a considerate manner. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially to those who comment! Before I started posting I rarely commented because I didn't get how important it is! Now, I try to always encourage writers! It is much harder than I thought to put your soul on a page and let strangers read it. Thank You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all here is the next chapter. The previous chapter was to get us to THIS chapter which I really enjoyed writing! I hope y'all love it as much as I did.

It was two hours until the party was scheduled to start. Felicity shouldn’t have been surprised that Oliver got this thrown together in a matter of days. He was a Queen and this city wanted to see the only Queen left in town. He called the PR department and said he he wanted to host a charity gala for Music in Schools. The charity had been Felicity’s choice. Computers were her love but music was her passion. It had helped her through many difficult times in her life and thinking of children not learning about music or having it part of their daily life made her sad. She surveyed the rooms that would be used tonight and was impressed with the decorations and the food looked amazing.  
Felicity went to sit outside in the garden, sitting in the sun letting lifting her face up to the rays,she let her mind drift back to the night before: she had spent the night here at the Manor with her friends. Oliver had offered each of her friends their own room but the girls had decided to stay in the same room. They even dragged in mattresses. Oliver found them and helped the girls move them. After he left Sassy was the one who looked to Felicity and commented, “How have you not rode that boy every second of every day? You disappoint me, Smoak.” 

 

Felicity laughed, “I didn’t have the knowledge he would be willing to go there until recently. Oliver was very good at hiding his feelings.” She laid down on one of the mattresses on the floor, “He must be one hell of an actor because the look of lust and love is evident in every look.” Sassy commented then Randi followed up with, “After watching him watch you I think we all could use a cold shower.” They all giggled. “How is the sexy times?”

Felicity looked away from her friends, “We haven’t.” All three girls turn to her and said “WHAT!” They were shocked, “Why not? It works right? He isn’t..ya know...” Dear sweet Charlie always the caring, mother type. Felicity looked away and whispered, “I’m scared.” 

“Of him? Did he hurt you?”

“Oliver would never hurt me physically or sexually. He IS a good man. It’s me!”

“Jack” Randi didn’t ask it but stated it as fact.

She sniffled, she started crying and they all hugged her. “He loves you, sweetie. That will not change.” They decided to drop it for now and decided to gossip about things back home. Tonight was a party, a celebration of the love between their best friend and her man. 

 

Felicity had made her way back to her room and was having her hair and makeup professionally done. She felt weird about it, but Oliver assured her that the press would photograph her and she would regret not doing it. She realized he had the experience in this area so she went with it. Her friends were also getting hair and makeup. It wasn’t like old times getting ready but fun nonetheless. When they were done they had gone downstairs. She and Oliver would make an entrance. The butterflies were going nuts in her stomach. She heard a knock on the door and went to greet Oliver. 

She opened the door to Oliver’s back, he turned to her when he heard the door open. “Fe---” his jaw dropped and he actually licked his lips. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful but she was enchanting, breathtaking and a dream come true. She wore a long pale green sleeveless gown that went to the floor and hung loosely from her hips, with a tantalizing slit on the right side. She had her hair curled and hanging loose around her shoulders with a small part in the front and that pulled to the back and clipped. She somehow looked sexy AND innocent. How was that possible? She tilted her head and he realized she must be saying something to him, “huh?” Classy Oliver. Smooth. 

“I asked if I looked alright? I don’t want to embarrass you--while this isn’t my first Queen event it IS the first one where I am your guest and not an employee...” She looked at him nervously. “Felicity, you look amazing. And you aren’t my Guest you are my DATE.” He smiled down at her. She was the most precious thing in his life and he wanted everyone to know it. He hooked her hand in the crook of his arm and they made their way downstairs. She was taking deep breaths and hoping not to trip or ramble tonight. At the bottom of the stairs, Digg greets them and lets them know almost everyone has arrived. He insisted on being not only a guest but running security. The couple went into the ballroom and mingled with their guests. Oliver had contemplated a speech and grand entrance. Felicity vetoed the idea, as she is not one to be the center of attention. 

They separated to make sure everyone felt welcomed. It was difficult for Felicity, as unlike Oliver, she was not a natural born social butterfly. She was a wallflower and was missing the wall, very much at the moment. She found Sara and Nyssa, “Ladies! I am so happy you girls could stay for this party”, Felicity greeted them with a warm smile and hug. “Felicity we wouldn’t have missed this; Queen family parties have always been among the best!” Sara had many fond memories of those parties. Felicity loved that Sara could elude to her shared past with Oliver without ever making her feel inferior. Sara was special like that. Sassy came up to them and handed her some wine, “Looking good girlfriend. How does it feel to be Queen for a day.” Sassy gestured around the room, giggled at her joked and looked to her best friend. “You doing okay?” 

“Yep.” She tried to give her friend a confident smile but Sassy knew better and just nodded.”Any good gossip about these people? Or should I make up my own?” Sassy teased her and then motioned towards Oliver who was headed their way. “I think he misses you.” 

“Hello, Sassy, Sara, Nyssa.” He nodded at the three women and then turned to Felicity, “How you holding up?” He put his arm around her and they looked around the room and he leaned in and whispered, “Anyone I need to put an arrow in?” She giggled and started to look up at him when Laurel caught her eye, “I was going to say no--but now- Oh my god-” Felicity remarked and Sassy turned to see what Felicity was upset over. First she saw a beautiful tall brunette. A little over done and she needed to lay off the sun but still beautiful. Then she saw her date. She turned to Felicity and blocked her view and looked over to Oliver, “Exit?” Nyssa and Sara hot on their heels. Sara was worried what her sister was up to but Nyssa already knew just by looking at the man she was with, what Laurel had planned. 

Oliver was confused but when he looked at Felicity and saw her face he grabs her arm and leads her outside with Sassy on their heels. While both Sara and Nyssa are looking around for both threats and interlopers. Oliver can tell Sassy is texting. They make it to the garden and Oliver leads Felicity to a stone bench and helps her sit. He goes to his knees in front of her, “Sweetheart? Are you alright?” He checks her pulse, and it’s elevated. She is breathing but it’s not steady. She isn’t in shock but she is scared. He needs to get her attention so he leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back and then he pulls away, “Welcome back. You okay?” He smiles at her. She starts to smile but the garden doors open and her attention is drawn to the people coming out. 

Digg and Roy are in the lead. Followed by Charlie and Randi. They are all arguing. All Oliver can make out is Randi saying “It’s not your business and we aren’t telling you anything.” Now they all are standing around a sitting Felicity and Oliver on his knees in front of her. For a moment no one says anything. The group watching the new couple stare at one another with so much love that it seems sinful to say anything. Then they hear the door again. Felicity’s attention is once again drawn to the door and she sees Laurel and her date headed their way and a groan and what is maybe a growl escapes her lips. Everyone turns to greet the new arrivals. 

“Ollie, there you are!” Laurel smiled down at him. He never takes his eyes off Felicity who has closed hers, but he can see tears trying to escape, he wants to pick her up and run with her. She is mumbling something Oliver can’t quite make out. “Ollie! Ollie” He finally without looking at her replies, “What.do.you.want?” She smiles at the group and then to Oliver, “ I need to speak with you...privately.” He still didn’t acknowledge her with a look, only spoke, “NO” She stepped back, “What do you mean, no? Oliver I need to speak with you.” He grimaces and starts to take his hands from Felicity’s lap but Felicity moans and he stops, “I don’t have time for you, right now.” 

Laurel whispered to her date and then back to the group, “Fine, have it your way. Would you like to meet my date?” Oliver bowed his head and cursed, “Nope.” He couldn’t understand what was wrong with Felicity. Laurel ignores him and loudly announces, “This is my date, Jack Walker. From Las Vegas.” Sassy, Charlie and Randi all groan and stare at him, they of course knew who he was but not why he is here. Charlie speaks for the group, “You really shouldn’t be here, Jack.” The three girls are staring him down. What no one notices is Nyssa slipping closer to the man. 

 

Oliver looks up to Felicity and sees she has opened her eyes and is looking at him with such a sad expression. Tears are falling from her eyes. She finally whispers, “I am --so, so sorry.” and her head is resting on her chest. He leans down to try and look into her eyes, “For what?” She just shakes her head.

Sassy moves over to Laurel and Jack, “What the hell are you doing here, Jack?” He looks her over with a look of pure hatred. He never liked Sasha. He found her brass and abrasive. “Laurel and I met when she came to conference hosted at the casino, she invited me.” Sassy rolls her eyes and focuses on Laurel, she tilts her head and eyes the brunette up and down, “Ah! Laurel. Rumor had it you are perfect AND gorgeous.” Laurel starts to smile and thank her but Sassy interrupts, “Rumors are almost always untrue.” She says with a smirk. Turning back to Jack, “I would get out of here if I were you-- I’m not saying, I am just saying Oliver doesn’t mess around when it comes to his girlfriend.” She motions towards the couple.

“His girl? I don’t think she is HIS girl.” He is a cocky bastard. Sassy always knew that though. She shoots a look to Nyssa who just smiles at her. Sassy has the distinct impression that Nyssa is the one to be most feared. 

Oliver decides to stand and confront whatever is wrong. That is when it hits him---Jack.Walker. Jack is the guy from her past. He strides over to Laurel and her DATE. 

“What the hell, Laurel?” She smiles, “I met him at the casino. He heard I was from here and asked if I knew Felicity. Then I invited him, the poor girl needs more friends than you and Mr. Diggle, Ollie.” She looks at him with such arrogance he wants to hit her. He would never strike a woman but she is pushing him.“Why would you bring him to our party?” Her face falls, “OUR party? ” Oliver is over the bullshit. “Yes Laurel. I didn’t go all the way to Vegas to retrieve the woman I love to not commit to her.” Laurel turned to hide the tears. She truly had convinced herself this GIRL was just another fling. Didn’t Slade say his love for her was what got him through his time on the island. Who was Felicity? Some office girl?

This is when Jack decides it’s his turn. He steps over to Oliver who instinctively moves to block Felicity from him, “Hello, I’m Jack Walker” He holds out his hand. Oliver ignores it. “Oookay.” He smiles at Oliver who glares at him. Oliver is doing his best not to kill this man, right here, right now. Too many witnesses including Laurel who works at the DA’s office. “What do you want?” Jack laughs. Digg and Roy move in closer. “I just came to see my girl.” He motions toward Felicity, Oliver growls but Jack doesn’t seem to understand or realize the danger he is in, “She and I go way back, Right babe?” He tried to walk around Oliver who grabs his arm, “I don’t thinks he wants to see you.”

“Of course she does...” Jack starts speaking loudly and Oliver decides to allow him enough leeway to see her but not to get too close. “Listen Babe, let’s go somewhere and talk. We can talk and you will see how good we are together.” Oliver looks behind him to see Felicity shaking her head violently and still not looking up. “She doesn’t want to go anywhere with you.” Laurel comes back to stand between the two men, “Ollie let them speak! He came all this way just for her.” Oliver stares at her and realizes for the first time that Laurel wasn’t his first love. That was Shado. Laurel was a mistake, a way to placate his parents. “Not going to happen, Laurel. Odd you think him coming here for her is a sign of his love yet you see me going to Vegas as nothing-” He drops it after that. 

“Babe...Babe!” Jack is trying to get Felicity’s attention. She is staring at the bush in front of her while her friends are in a semi circle to her right and Oliver is to her left. “Fine, Babe- have it your way. YOU chose this way. I wanted to do this in private and let pretty lil Laurel here talk to Ollie but have it your way.” He got a sick and twisted smile on his face. It reminded Oliver of Ivo before he would do something to one of his “experiments”.

“Ollie, may I call you Ollie?” Jack looked at Oliver with what Oliver guessed Jack saw as a charming grin. “No, you may not.” Oliver wasn’t giving this guy an inch. “Fine, Oliver I have come here to retrieve what is mine, Felicity.” Oliver was about to laugh until he heard her gasp. He turned to see her friends now sitting with her murmuring something with her. They all held hands. He turned back to Jack, “Don’t think so.” Jack laughed. “See she is mine and will always be MINE. Sure, she has a crush here and there but they never go anywhere do they, Babe?” This time he started towards her; Roy and Digg along with Oliver were blocking his path. 

Jack looked at Oliver with a smirk, Oliver was going to wait this out. Jack was trying to play a mind game. Trying to make Oliver rush him or show weakness. Man, did he pick the wrong man to go up against, “I am willing to bet you haven’t fucked her...I bet she hasn’t told you she loves you--hasn’t even really let you into her life.” Oliver thought about it and decided it didn’t matter so he kept staring at the man. “She can’t let you really see the real her, can you babe-- I KNOW her inside and out...you see--” Before he could finish Felicity was between them. Felicity had a silent exchange with Nyssa that everyone was wondering about. Oliver went to push her behind him but she t shook her head. Oliver always trusted her and would trust her now. He backed off while Nyssa came closer to Jack, as if to support Felicity. 

“No, Jack. You don’t own me! I am not yours! I haven’t been yours- actually” she paused and tilted her head, “I don’t think I ever was truly yours. I have that stubborn streak you abhor.” Jack went to slap her but Felicity saw it coming and blocked it, Oliver was impressed. Nyssa grinned and Felicity acted like it was nothing while internally doing her famous fist pump, “You will never hurt me again, do you understand. I am not that stupid in, what she thought was love kid. I am a grown woman who knows real, true love..” Jack started to grin again, “And he is better? He is true love?” Felicity turned to Oliver and smiled, “Yes, he is. Oliver respects me, he would never hurt me intentionally.” Oliver felt he might burst with pride. Yep, that was him! He’d die before hurting her and would do anything to make her smile.

“Oliver here can look past things?” He said looking her up and down, “because I told Laurel things and she assures me he cannot.” Felicity took a step back and looked from Jack to Laurel. Oliver could see the wheels turning even from his vantage point at her side. Jack and Laurel were whispering again. Oliver went to tell Felicity they could just go back inside but she took his hand and turned into him and looked him in the eye, “You love me, right?” She looked so insecure not like his remarkable girl. His heart broke for her. He put his hand on her shoulder and his thumb was rubbing her neck, “you know I do, more than anything.” She took and kissed his hand and turned towards Jack and Laurel.

“Jack, Laurel--you were right. I didn’t let Oliver in--your knowledge, both of your knowledge” she looked at the ground and gathered her courage and steeled herself voice, “it gives you power. Power I won’t allow either of you to have.” Oliver felt a shift in the air. He knew the next few moments would change his world. He was terrified. He trusted her with his life, his fear was that whatever was about to happen would make him hate Laurel forever. Felicity looked up at him and smiled, “here goes everything--” she released his hand and put one hand on each side of that gorgeous slit of her dress and ripped it, “Oliver, I’m sorry to do this here and now, but I need to take back my power.” 

The reactions were varied, her Vegas friends gasped but beamed with pride.Roy turned away and closed his eyes, he did NOT want to see is pseudo sisters girlie bits or whatever she was showing. Digg turned to skew his view. Nyssa was looking on like a proud Mama Bear. Sara let out painful whimper. Sara immediately the secret.

His eyes went to her eyes, reluctantly, “What are you doing?” She smiled and pointed at something, it was located below her pelvic bone her thong strap covering part of it. Oliver bent down for a closer look and touched it, it was a scar? He looked up at her, “This is my secret. I was scared to show you.” He kept looking from it to her eyes. “Jack thinks this mark makes me his, he gave it to me. I didn’t want it nor did I ask for it.” Oliver felt a cold chill go down his spine, this was Felicity’s unhappy story that made her not judge his scars. The story that allowed her to be a part of his world and be comfortable in it. He knew down deep there had to be one, he just didn’t know if he was prepared to hear it. He wanted to take her and run from all of this. He knew she would never stand for that, she believed in holding her ground. 

“When I finally decided, after Jack humiliated me at school that I was done with him--he asked to meet me. I foolishly went. I wanted to “be friends”. When I turned him down for sex--” she stopped lowered her gown and wrapped her arms around herself, she knew she had to do this, she should have done this years ago but she never felt strong enough, safe enough. Yet, Oliver’s love, his strength and knowing he had her back; gave her the courage to do this “he told me I was his. I belonged to him. He didn’t force himself on me but he--”she choked back a sob, “I f-f-feel so stupid, he took a coin from his family’s casino,and he flicked his lighter on.” she sniffled and shook her head when everyone went to comfort her, she could still feel him sitting on her holding her down, she could smell the lighters fluid and then the smell of burning flesh, “he branded me with the coin.” 

She was crying now, but she felt relieved that she was telling those closest to her about that night, “I tried to fight him but he was so strong, so big and I was so scared. I begged him to stop, the pain--it was unbearable and the smell...I thought I was going to throw up, burning flesh is a horrible rancid smell but still I tried to get him off me but I was pinned.” she was lost in her thoughts of the past as she spoke, “It amazed me that his own fingers had to be burning but he-he-he didn’t even care. All that mattered was hurting me, torturing me, making me his.” Oliver realized she was trying to prove she didn’t want Jack’s sick mark upon her skin. She looked up at Oliver, drawn from her haze, “I’m sorry I-I- want you-- I want to be good enough for you but maybe--” she pushed him and Nyssa aside and bolted for the kitchen entrance. 

Oliver watched her go. He was doing his best to control his anger. The Count? Slade? That anger was NOTHING compared to this anger, he knew he should hate Slade for killing his mother and he did, but Jack torturing- because that is what it was, an innocent girl. Oliver wanted his bow. Digg came over and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, “Go and find her. Let her know she is fucking perfect, man.” Oliver turned to look at his friend, “Don’t worry we got this.” Oliver nodded and left. He knew Digg would make sure everyone was taken care of one way or another.

 

Digg grabbed Jack by the lapels and went to the pool house. They needed to have a little chat but before he went he gave instructions, “Sara could you please see to the guests? They know you so they will accept that an emergency came up.” Sara nodded and went back to the party to make apologizes for the host. Digg turned to Roy, “Roy please escort Miss Lance home. All the way home. Take one of the Queen cars and watch her until I call you.” Roy nodded and Laurel started to protest, “I am an ADA, you can’t force me to go home.” Roy grabbed her and pulled her toward the garage. He could and would protect his new family. 

Digg turned to Felicity’s best friends, “I’m not sure what you all want to do? I can get security to take you to a club? You can return to your rooms or whatever.” They all nodded but decided amongst themselves to head to their room. That left Nyssa, “Mr. Diggle, may I please help you with-- our friend?” She said this with a smile that Digg returned. He turned to Jack, “Bad day for you. I would beat you. The Arrow, a close personal friend of Felicity, would put an arrow in you.” He dragged him into the pool house followed by Nyssa. “But her?” He nods toward Nyssa, “She will make you wish for death.” He turns to Nyssa and whispers where Jack can’t hear, “Don’t kill him. I really don’t have time to get rid of a body.” 

Nyssa returned his smile, “I have my own people for that.” She thought about it for a moment, then continued, “I won’t kill him. Felicity would be angry. I’ve heard about her anger. I wish not to experience it.” Diggle couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him. 

She shut the door and turned to Jack. She sauntered over to him and he foolishly thought she was coming onto him. She spoke, “Hello, I am Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.”

“Heir to the what?” He laughed.

“Demon. I kill people. I am very good at it.” She smiled. 

“Okay Doll whatever you say.” He turned to Digg, “hey big guy? Call my parents, they will give you whatever you want for me.” Nyssa grabbed him by the back of his neck and forced him to the floor, “What I want is to watch you beg for mercy.” He still didn’t take her seriously. By now, Digg was on the couch eating chips he found in the cupboard. “Man listen to the woman. You wanted to play with the big dogs, welcome to her pound.” He smiled, turned on the tv and let Nyssa do whatever she felt she needed. 

 

Oliver went to the room Felicity shared with her girls. They hadn’t seen her, he told them it was okay, he’d find her. He went to Thea’s room? Nothing. He even went to his parents room. Nothing. The library, the gameroom and theater room held no one. Just then he saw Raisa, who didn’t work for him any longer but stayed there because Oliver needed her. 

“Raisa, have you seen Felicity?” Raisa was dressed for bed as she saw no need to mix with the snobs of Starling City, as she secretly referred to them, “Yes, Oliver. I sent her to your room. The poor girl was in my kitchen in tears. Tears YOU better not have caused!”Raisa waved her finger at Oliver and he smiled. Felicity already won over Oliver’s biggest ally. That’s his girl. Oliver leaned down and kissed Raisa on the cheek, “No ma’am but I hope to get to kiss them away.” Raisa smiled, “This one, she is the one, she is special.” Oliver just grinned and ran off to his room. 

He knocked first, he heard a very soft, “yes?” and opened the door to find her sitting at the foot of his bed on the floor . Her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She looked up, “I can g-g--go if you want me to.” Oliver went and sat beside her, “Are you kidding me? Do you know how many times I wanted to find you in my room?” He smiled and she smiled, “Of course in those fantasies you are naked and IN the bed, but close enough.” She sniffled and hit his arm. They sat in silence. He knew she needed to collect her thoughts. 

“Do you hate me?” She asked tentatively behind lowered lashes. He put his arm around her, “no, never.” She leaned into him, “Am I strong enough to be your girl?” He knew she was thinking about the time he told her he couldn’t be with someone he really could care for, “I think you are much stronger than you think. YOU are my girl.” He kissed her head.

“But I do have one question, may I ask it?” He spoke very gently hoping to get her to allow the question. She nodded. Close enough, “Why in the holy hell did you think one tiny scar would EVER change things? Have you seen me? I know you have?” he said the last part in a teasing manner, “How could I judge you?”

She took a moment, “Oliver there is a huge difference between your scars and my scar.” He just looked at her and motioned for her to continue, “Yours--they show how strong you are- that you are a survivor- a protector of innocents and most of all a hero.” She took a deep breath, “Mine shows that I am weak, stupid and pathetic. BIG HUGE difference.” He tilted her chin up to look into his eyes, “With all due respect Miss Smoak that is bullshit.” He pulled her up and pulled the dress off and took off his tie, shirt and pants. “We both survived horrible things. These things on our bodies are just proof that it’s real.”

Oliver gave himself a mental high five for not checking out her body, much. He was still a guy. He was just a guy in love with the girl standing half naked before him. 

“You were the first person to see my scars and not either freak out or get morbidly curious.” He lifted her hand to touch his chest, “Did you see me as less of a man when you saw these?” She shook her head, “Of course not.” He sighed with relief. He was a bit worried. “Do you think I am the type of person to see a scar and judge someone? To stop loving her?” She blushed and replied, “no.” 

“Okay then. We both have scars. Although, the day in the foundry when we were comparing you could have shown this one, why didn’t you?” She looked at him with exasperation, “You guys are strong warriors with scars to prove it! I am a silly girl who dated a psycho!” she laughed but it wasn’t a real laugh. “Bullshit again. You were a lost girl who thought she found someone to love her.” He wrapped her in his arm. They stood there for a few minutes.  
“My turn to ask a question?” 

“Of course, wouldn’t be you if you didn’t,” She nudged him. 

“Why haven’t you tried to have sex with me? You didn’t know I was scarred but you’ve never really tried--do you not want me like that?” She buried her face in his chest. 

He tilted her chin to look at him again, “Oh hell yeah, I do. I have had so many fantasies about ALL the different ways I want you.” They both blushed. Hers was far deeper red but they both did. “Then why?” His turn to take a deep breath, “I’m not sure I want you to know the answer- I am scared Felicity.” Her jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out, and she stepped back to look him in the eye, “you, are scared? of me?” 

“I am scared of losing you. You are the one thing in this world I am scared to lose.” She was shaking her head, “Oliver that makes zero sense.” He ran his hands through his hair and laughed to himself, he was about to tell her his dirty little secrets with both of them two feet from a bed and half naked. “I am not good at relationships. Friendship with a female? You are the first. What happens when we cross that line? I could lose you. As my partner, as my friend and as the one person who truly sees me.” 

“Oh Oliver, never! I won’t let you mess us up. I promise.” She hugged him. “Felicity, sex changes everything. Sex,” He takes a deep breath and repeats her earlier line, “Here goes everything: I’ve never cared if my partner was satisfied. Okay. I was a louse before the island and afterwards... I was with women who didn’t matter. YOU matter. “ He motioned between them, “This, Us, We matter.” She smiled at him, “Oliver?” He looked at her, “What’s the worst that can happen?” He gave her an ‘are you serious’ look. 

“I am serious, Oliver. The worst that happens is it is awful. The worst sex either of us has ever had. I mean--for me that’s like three people and a total under a hundred times--for you there is a broader range of people and times--”she blushed and wished her brain could think of better ways to says things but went with it, “however, worse case scenario--we suck at it, as a couple--it happens.” She smiled at him, and he is enjoying her ramble which means she is feeling better, “then in my book we have two choices, walk away from one another--which for my part isn’t going to happen-- or by god, we try and try and try because as you tell Roy and as Digg tells me when training, to get great at something you have to practice---And I am all about practicing this until we are absolutely perfect together.” He smiled at her scooped her up in his arms and put her in his bed. 

He picked up the room phone to tell the staff to not disturb him under any circumstances. He texted Digg that Felicity was okay but they needed some time to themselves. “Oliver you have a house full of people!” He smiled. “Haven’t you heard? I am a spoiled brat. Spoiled brats don’t give a damn.” He started to kiss her and between kisses he told her, “Right now, this minute, I need to start practicing to become perfect!”


	11. Love is a battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala is over. Everything is about to change, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the incredible response to the last chapter! 
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> -I've worked out the rest of this story and it will be a few more chapters.  
> \- Some of you read my Flash Fiction- "In the Dark"? I have decided to expand that and it will be my next story. I've already started it! It's just going to need some more research. 
> 
> -Thank you so much to everyone reading, subscribing, giving me kudos and especially the comments. This is my first ever multi chapter, multi character, for public consumption piece. Y'all have embraced it, given me confidence and I adore each and everyone of you for it. 
> 
> \- lastly, to answer some questions I've received: 
> 
> I do have a tumblr: http://flipflops-pearls.tumblr.com  
> Never been offered a prompt but if you wanna give me one, feel free! 
> 
> I do have a twitter, my public one is: @kirena214   
> It's all about Olicity...shocking right!?

Chapter 11

 

The next morning Oliver awoke to find himself snuggled up with his favorite girl. He smiled and kissed her head. She was still asleep. He hated to leave her but things needed to be dealt with and as much as he loves her, she is a softie about things. He wouldn’t change it but at the same time, he needed to take care of her, protect her. He eased out of the bed, took a quick shower and dressed in his khaki pants and gray t shirt. He needed to find Digg. 

Oliver made his way downstairs and found Raisa in the kitchen, she was looking out the back window toward the pool house. “Good Morning Raisa” He kissed her on her cheek and peered out the window. “What are we looking at?” She had been wringing her hands but stop to look up at him, “I hear noises coming from the pool house.” Oliver helped himself to coffee and looked at her over the mug as he took a sip, “Maybe one of our guests decided to crash? And got a bit loud?” He smirked. “No, Oliver these are sounds I’ve only heard when someone is in pain...back in Russia..” she trailed off. He gave her a hug and promised to check it out. 

He made his way back towards the pool house and before he could reach the door, Digg was sneaking out. He edged out the door so Oliver couldn’t see anything. He held up his hand to stop him, “Plausible deniability” Oliver cocked his head to the side, “What?” Digg sighed and wiped his hand down his face, “You want to be able to tell Felicity you had nothing to do with this, so turn around, find your girl and leave us be..” Digg crossed his arms and took a stance in front of the door. 

“What have you done?” Digg waited and tried to intimidate Oliver, it didn’t work. He sighed and decided a new tactic, “I have done nothing. Mostly sat on the couch and ate. Watch some tv. Took a nap.” Oliver was not buying it. Digg dropped his stance, “Fine but I tried to stop you!” He turned around and opened the door. Oliver could hear whimpering. He walked in to find Jack tied to the post in the middle of the small cottage. Jack was dressed only in his boxers and he was bleeding from different wounds and his left eye was swollen shut. The most disturbing thing was he had..Oliver wasn’t sure what they were all over his body, he turned to Digg, “What are these?” 

Just then Nyssa came out, “THOSE are burn marks or brands.” She said this like she was explaining flowers or some other non-torture scenario. “WHAT?” Nyssa sighed, “I made him tell me EVERYTHING he did to her. I did them all to him back, only more.” Oliver circled the man. His humanity was at war with his warrior side. He wanted to destroy this man who hurt the woman he loves. But the woman he loves would not want him destroyed. He looked at Nyssa, “She might hate you.” She looked at Oliver, “Better me than you. Someone had to get the truth. Someone needed to teach him a lesson.” Oliver just nodded. “I’m going to have to tell her.” Nyssa looked at him, “May I be the one to tell her?” Oliver looked at her and realized she deserved to tell Felicity and plead her case. He just nodded. 

“What did we learn?” Digg and Nyssa shared a look. Showing how close the friendship has grown between the two over the past 10 hours, they actually played “rock, paper, scissors” to decide who would tell him. Digg won which pleased Nyssa, she wanted to spend more time with Jack. Oliver looked at her, “You’re done. No more. Got it?” She looked at him, “I don’t take orders from you.” He went over to her,placed his hands on her shoulders, “I know. But if you want Felicity to move on from this, stop it. Now.” She debated and decided he was right. She nodded at him. He wasn’t sure but he thought she pouted a bit. He just shook his head. Trained assassin and pouter. No wonder Felicity adored the woman. 

Digg and Oliver went to sit by the pool which was on the far side of the pool house. No one would see them and they could speak freely. Oliver waited for Digg to gather his thoughts. Finally Digg cleared his throat. “Oliver you aren’t going to like what I have to say. I don’t like having to say it.” Oliver looked at his friend and searched his face. In that moment he realized he had a choice to make, allow Digg to tell him everything. And he wanted to know everything. Or respect Felicity’s want of privacy. He looked out at the pool. 

“I want to know, Digg. But she needs to be the one to tell me.” He takes a deep breath, “she’s never pushed me about the island. I can’t push her about Jack.”

“Agreed.” 

“How are we going to deal with Jack keeping quiet?” Before Digg could answer him, Nyssa came around the side of the house, “We have a problem.” Both men looked at one another and headed into the pool house. All Oliver could think was “please don’t have killed him..” As they entered, he noticed Jack was not tied up. He looked around the large room and saw him sitting on the floor, alive. 

“What’s the problem?” Digg asked looking around. Nyssa motioned towards Jack, “Tell them, now!” Jack looked up at them. “Laurel..she’s going to expose you...as the Arrow. She knows this will make your enemies go after Felicity and cause you to send her away, break up with her or keep her and your enemies kill her.” DIgg rolled his eyes and looked to Nyssa, “You believe him?” She nodded, “Tell them the rest.” Jack took a swig of his water and looked to Oliver, “She wants you back and will stop at nothing to make it happen. She doesn’t lose.” Oliver just looked around the room, “She can do whatever she wants. Expose me? No one will believe her.” Jack shook his head, “She’s not going to blackmail you that way..you want to protect..her..you will do what Laurel says.” Oliver knew he purposely didn’t say Felicity’s name. Nyssa probably literally beat it out of him. “That’s not all. If that plan doesn’t work Plan B is she’s going to get her to break up with you.” 

Oliver was angry and looked at the roof, then back to Jack, “How? With what?” Oliver was clenching his fists. 

“Tell her that she will expose you as the Arrow. Arrest you, prosecute you, destroy your crusade” 

Digg interrupted, “Felicity knows better than to fall for that!” Oliver thought about it, “Does she Digg? She always puts others first.” Digg thought about it. “Go tell her what’s going on.”

“On it.” He said as he headed quickly for the door, “Oh and guys, keep him quiet. It’s reminding Raisa, of the bad old days in Russia.” He left. 

“Guess our fun is done here, Nyssa.”

“So it would appear. But first,” she turns to Jack, “IF you ever come in contact with Felicity again, it is not me you should fear. It is her. I have been training her.” Nyssa said with a devious smile, “She is quite adapt at using a sword..and knives...underestimate her and pay the price.” Digg was impressed. “Do you understand me?” Jack just nodded. “If you ever speak of this I will find you, I will kill you. Happily.”

Oliver went back inside to find Felicty but Raisa caught him first, “She left with her friends. They decided to spend today shopping. She thought you had left and I thought it better for her to think that, then to discover what’s going on back there.” she said while pointing to the back of the house. Oliver smiled, “Thank you, Raisa.” 

Oliver decided to go workout in the new lair. He still smiled all goofy when he said that or thought it. She was amazing and wonderful and HIS. Damn, he was lucky. He never thought he’d think that about himself. Just then Roy popped in, “hey old man, how’s it going?” Oliver turned towards the boy and sighed, “I can still kick your ass.” He and Roy sparred for a bit. Oliver noticed the time and went to clean up. When he came out Digg and Roy were discussing something and both turned to him, “We think you should go see Laurel.” Oliver cringed, “Why?”

“She exposes you, she exposes us.” Roy declared. The boy was right but at the same time, he didn’t want a press picture of Oliver Queen entering Laurel Lance’s apartment building the day after his party for Felicity Smoak. The headlines would be disgusting. “I can’t. I can’t do that to Felicity. The press might see and take a picture. No.” They all thought about it. “Go as the Arrow.” Every once in awhile the kid was brilliant. Not often though. 

===============

Felicity had spent the day with her three best friends. They had brunch. Then shopped until they almost dropped then had an early dinner. The girls wanted to check out the night life in Starling City. Felicity was about to call Oliver to see his plans when her phone went off, she excused herself...

“Laurel, what can I do for you?” She tried not to sound angry but failed. 

“I need to speak with you, meet me at my apartment.” Laurel used a clipped tone which made Felicity’s blood run cold. “Why would I ever meet you?” Laurel laughed, “It’s about Ollie..and you...and me.” Felicity thought about it and decided it was time, “Okay. I’ll be there soon.” It was getting dark so catching a cab would be difficult but she sent the girls back to the manor in her car. Glad she had forgone the security Oliver usually insisted upon. 

When she arrived she was surprised the building wasn’t as nouveau riche as she expected. Laurel seemed the type to want to have cash but pretends she doesn’t. Yet flaunt. You know, a poser. Ugh, Felicity thought as she knocked on the door. Laurel answered and ushered her into the living room. Felicity swore she heard a noise but Laurel seemed to not hear it so maybe it was nothing. 

Oliver had arrived through the bedroom window. Not ideal but better than the front door with the press which he noticed were not out front. Better safe than sorry. He was about to make his way to the living room when he heard voices...

“What do you want Laurel? We aren’t friends and Oliver seems to feel the same.” Laurel laughed, “Do you know how many times Ollie has declared us over. For good.” She smiled at Felicity much like you would a child. “I’d be a very rich woman if I had a dime for every time he said it. He never means it.” 

“Laurel, with all due respect, which oddly isn’t much--are you drinking again? because you seem a bit off, a tad bit crazy and smidgen drunk, so--are you?” Laurel cackled. hmmm..Felicity thought people do cackle. The things she’s learned since Oliver brought her a bullet ridden laptop, oh sorry a latte spilled all over in a bad neighborhood laptop. She smiled to herself. Laurel snort got her attention, “No I am not drinking. I am going after what I want.”

“okay. I assume what you want is my boyfriend?”  
“He was mine first.”  
“Laurel, no offense, hun but he was almost every one’s. I love the man..er, I care for him deeply but he was a manwhore.”  
“OH my god. You’ve never told him you love him!” She laughed hysterically. “That’s probably smart. He likes the chase more than the capture.”  
“Laurel,you are the last person I need advice from.”

Laurel stood up and walked over to where Felicity was standing, “You think he wants a mousy, dyed blonde IT girl? Please, like my sister, you are a distraction. Moira told me all the Queen men need them. Robert had Isabel, Oliver has you.” Felicity’s mouth dropped, “Robert slept with Isabel, too? EWWWW....” Laurel was lost, “What do you care?” Felicity shrugged and thought she and Oliver were having a nice long chat later. “Nothing, it doesn’t. I get it. I’m the whore, you’re the future wife. Got it, Leaving now.” The last part came out all sing song like. 

“No! I brought you here to tell you that if you don’t dump Oliver and leave town, I will out him as the Arrow.” Felicity tilted her head, “Annnnddd...” Laurel was dumbstruck for a moment, “Tell him who your father is. Wouldn’t you rather he have fond memories of you than to hate you?”

“First of all, I’m not leaving.”

“Yes. You are.”

Felicity got right up in her face, well the best she could. Why did Oliver have a thing for tall women? Grrr. “You and Moira were close, right?”

“Yes.”

“Did she tell you she threatened me once with losing Oliver?” Felicity looked at her, “She did and do you know what I did?” She paused, “I TOLD Oliver the truth. I will tell him the truth again. I will tell him you threatened me with exposing his secret. We don’t have secrets. We are a partnership.”

“You are really stupid for a smart girl.” Laurel remarked circling Felicity, “I won’t just expose him. I will prosecute him. I will put him in prison for life.” Felicity was taken aback. “You would put him prison after everything he has done for you, your family and this city? Just because he fell in love with me?” 

“Yes. I always get what I want. Helena and I had a nice chat about letting the darkness in and I did. The good girl routing left me cheated on and humiliated. I I get what I want now, by any means necessary. And I want to be Mrs. Oliver Queen.” 

Felicity shook her head. “That’s not love, that’s obsession. Not to mention taking advice from a psycho ex girlfriend of Oliver’s is never a good idea--the more I think about it--are all his ex’s psycho?” She looked up at the ceiling thinking, “oh wait, Sara isn’t--she’s a trained assassin but not a psycho--this man’s dating history is crazy. I wonder if I should be more worried than I am--” She was making faces and truly pondering this information. 

Done with this conversation, she went to leave, “When will you be leaving Starling?” Felicity walked back over to her, “I won’t be. I am going to tell Oliver your plan. WE will do what we always do and find a plan, together.”

“And Daddy dearest?” Laurel smirked.

“I don’t know who he is so how can Oliver hold it against me? He is better than that.” Laurel looked at her, “Oh he will...and he will leave--just like every one else. They all leave you don’t they sweetie? You’re never quite good enough for them” 

And with that Felicity’ broke. Not in the poor me way but in the hell hath no fury like a girl being played, “Listen here, I have issues. I know, I do but to use them against me? Do you think they make me weak, Laurel? They don’t. “ Felicity mentally counted down but it didn’t stop the anger, she decided to use her anger like Nyssa taught her only not physically,“Yes, I’ve been left and I have every right to be a little”, she did the crazy sign against her head, “But YOU-- you have a great father, who loves you and would die for you. A sister, who alright, slept with your boyfriend, but loves you and a Mother who was home with you. Who adores you and is proud of you.” She took another deep breath, “Why in the hell are you so fucked up?” 

Laurel just blinked at her and stared. 

“Wait, Laurel don’t answer that. I don’t want to know because I don’t want to feel bad for you. Just listen, you’ve pushed me as far as you can.” 

“I’m not done. I was serious, those weren’t empty threats.”

“My god, you don’t even love him!” she screamed.

“Love is for idiots. I loved him once and do you know what he did? He cheated on me, he broke my heart and my sense of self.”

 

“You could have, should have left after the first time. You played the game with him. YOU decided to do that. I don’t excuse his mistreatment in that, but you have to take some responsibility.”

“He OWES me! I suffered through all of that for him! All I did was love him.” She was losing it, “Then he left with my sister, comes back from the dead and I gave up Tommy for him! He owes me.”

“Laurel, you weren’t forced to give up Tommy. You need to own your mistakes and move on.” 

“I rather have him or revenge.”

Felicity looked her in the eye, “If you do anything and I do mean anything to hurt him, I will destroy you.” Laurel laughed, “oh really?” 

“ Your bank accounts, your birth certificate, drivers license, your law degree, bar exam results, and medical records and credit card receipts are all online.” She let that sink in, “What will happen to you if they all just disappear? You’re broke. You aren’t alive according to every source on the planet. No record of you going to law school--” Felicity smiled at her, “Never think I am weak, or that I won’t protect what is mine.” And with that she walked with her head held high out the front door. 

=====

Oliver’s first thought was eavesdropping needed to stop. His second thought was why is Felicity here. After listening to the entire conversation his third thought was, damn my girl is hot. His fourth thought was he needed the tent in his unforgiving leather pants to fold before he could talk to Laurel. His last thought was uh oh here comes Laurel. 

“Well...well...well tired of Pollyanna already, Ollie?” She smiled seductively at him. He was sitting in her window. “Nope. Just came to tell you I don’t care if you ‘out’ me.” She walked over to him, “Oh come on Ollie, you know you miss me, miss us.” She tried to kiss him, he easily dodged it.

“I heard you threaten Felicity. You can’t break us. We are solid. I love her. I am IN love with her.”

“I will prosecute you. I will destroy you.” Her eyes were full of hate. She hated him but because of his name, she wanted him. That is some fucked up shit. 

“Do what you have to do. But know that Felicity doesn’t make idle threats. Wiping your existence is within her abilities.” She just shrugged, “Let her try.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you but your need for revenge needs to stop. ”

“Then stay with me, love me?”

“I don’t love you and I can’t make myself love you.You deserve better than that, you are a good person somewhere in there.”

She was angry so angry she had to act out and then whispered in his ear who Felicity’s father is, “Still love her? Still IN love with her, Ollie? What WILL the press say? The good people of Starling City? Most importantly, what will Felicity DO when she finds out?” She looked at him with such pride of malice towards the woman Oliver loved. 

He realized there was nothing left of the Laurel he knew. He got up and slid down his zip line. It would seem that there should be a goodbye but he knew that was pointless. She would do whatever she could to hurt him and to take Felicity away from him. This knowledge of her father could do that. It was the only real threat Oliver feared. Exposing him didn’t bother him. 

When he got back to the new lair, he checked his phone. Felicity said she was staying at her place tonight, alone. Please be kind to my friends and that she would see him tomorrow. She was running. He knew that maybe not physically but emotionally she was running from him. Not gonna happen, Miss Smoak. 

====

Felicity was sitting in her bed cross legged with the envelope with everything about her biological father in it. She knew to beat Laurel, to protect Oliver she had to face this and it shouldn’t be this hard. She took another sip of her wine. Then she heard something and looked up, there stood Oliver in his leathers. “I told you I’d see you tomorrow.” He smiled and sauntered into the room and climbed into her bed. He laid down on the pillows. She turned to see him. “You did.”

“Why are you here?” She was trying to sound casual and failing. “I was at Laurel’s tonight while you were there.” She looked at him and downed the rest of her wine, “I d-d-didn’t see you.” And if she didn’t see him that means he was in the bedroom. Maybe all this worry was for nothing. 

“I was there to confront her. You beat me to it.” Uh oh. She was not liking this--not that cheating would be better but still uh oh. “I heard you” Felicity was so embarrassed he had heard her threaten Laurel, “listen Oliver--I am sorry--I know she is LAUREL and I should handle her with---” she was cut off by him kissing her.

“You didn’t let me finish” he kissed her some more and started down her neck between kisses telling her, “I heard you confront her and it made me want you-” She was heady from the kisses and him saying that to her, about her. “Really?” He just nodded and kept kissing.

Felicity was getting lost in the sensations when her phone buzzed, “Ignore it” Oliver insisted and she was more than willing to keep allowing him to undress her until it kept going. “We need--it could be important.” He stopped and looked her in the eyes, “more important than this?” He inquired while grinding his hips into hers, “uh --uh no but it could be--important enough to deal with it.” 

He realized he would get nowhere with this, the problem with being in love with a girl who thinks about things, and cares is they have their priorities in order. He sighed and she moved to grab her phone, “We have a problem!” It was Roy and she could hear a commotion in the background, “What’s the problem?” Roy whispered, “The cops are at the mansion. They have a search warrant. Laurel is with them. They, the arrow, Oliver” Felicity started to tear him, she’d done it she thought, “We will be right there.” She turned to Oliver, “We have to go, NOW.”

He grabbed her arm, “What’s going on?” She didn’t want to be the one to tell him. Laurel, the woman he had loved forever, had betrayed him. She never lies to Oliver, “Laurel is at your place. With the police, searching for things to do with the Arrow.” Oliver set his jaw and looked away, “The good news is Oliver she didn’t take them to the lair.” He just nodded. “Lucky for you, I always think ahead and hide things--you have some clothes here, change so we can go. I’ll meet you there.”

He had started to walk towards the stairs but turned, “No. I want us to arrive together. Please.” she just nodded and he went to change. The taxi ride there was tense. He held her hand in his lap. She was scared. Oliver could feel it rolling off her in waves, “No matter what happens”, he turns to face her and cup her face, “I don’t regret anything! Doing what I did, led me to to you.” He kissed their entwined hands, “And that is worth anything.” She nodded and went back to looking out the window. 

Oliver knew his girl well enough to know what she was thinking, “you leaving me won’t solve anything”, he said to her back. She turned to him. “I won’t go back to her. I won’t love her. The only thing it will change, is me.” She looked confused, “Without you”, he leaned in so the driver wouldn’t hear him, “I was a killer, dead inside. If you leave I can’t be anything but that man. I NEED you. I WANT you. Only you.” He kissed her.

They arrived and Oliver helped her out of the taxi and paid the driver. He took her arm and led her into the house. The police were everywhere. Oliver noticed Laurel and her father, a detective again, standing in the middle of the sitting room. He guided Felicity over to them. “Good Evening, Detective, Laurel.” He was putting on the charm. Neither daughter or father was buying it, “How may I help you?” Detective Lance rolled his eyes. Laurel just gave him a grin. This was her warning shot. 

“Detective, may I speak with you?” Felicity asked the kind Detective. They all knew about what but pretended they didn’t. “Of course.” They moved over towards the windows, “What is going on?” She whispered to him, “You know our friend will not like this at all.” He sighed and looked towards his daughter who was whispering to Oliver. 

“My daughter seems to think Oliver is the Arrow. She is hellbent on proving it. How she can go from loving both Oliver and the Arrow, to this?” he gestured around the room, “I do not know. It’s a witch hunt.” 

Oliver was not happy to be left alone with Laurel but he knew Felicity could find out what the police know. “Ollie, I did warn you. I brought them here first.” She looked around at her handy work and the messes being left in the police force’s wake. “Yes you did. And I believe Felicity warned you--” Laurel snapped her attention back to him, “I know she doesn’t have the guts.” Laurel then leaned in to whisper in his ear, “And even if she did, you’d never let her really hurt me.” 

He moved away but not far. “You overestimate my former affection for you..” She looked up at him, “I don’t think I do, Ollie. You betrayed your best friend to have me, you almost let me catch you, or the Arrow you, just to show me you’d changed.” She smiled. “THAT was all a long time ago.” He nodded his head towards Felicity, “I’d kill for her. I have killed for her. And she--she will do anything to keep me safe.” He walked away towards Felicity. She had left Detective Lance and was on her phone. 

“Well? What does he know?” He asked looking over head and surveying where the officers were. “He knows his daughter seems to have a vendetta against you and the Arrow.” She was now typing on her phone. “What are you doing?” He asked through clinched teeth, didn’t she realize they needed to concentrate and plan a way out of this, “I am saving our asses.” That got his attention fully on her, “How?” 

“Roy, Sara and Nyssa are currently moving everything that can’t be explained away out of the new lair and to a safe and secure storage area.” She looked back down and typed some more. “I am making sure to rent the unit in Laurel’s name. That way if she does trace it, it will bite her in the ass.” She smiled about at him. He beamed with pride. No one should mess with someone Felicity Smoak cares about, she will make you pay. 

Detective Lance made his way back over to the two of them, “We are almost done here. We found nothing. I’m sorry for this.” he turned to walk away but stopped and spun on his heel, “Miss Smoak? I think--we may soon be searching a place much closer to home.” She thought Laurel might do this. There was nothing at her place right now. Oh wait aside from Oliver’s leathers. She looked up at him and he read her expression. He was on the phone to Digg, who beat the police to Felicity with minutes to spare. 

Laurel had declared war.


	12. there is a place only you can go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to plan how to deal with Laurel. Sara worries about her sister and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your continued support!! I am overwhelmed and have enjoyed interacting with all of you! I don't have enough Arrow/Olicity fans in my life!!! 
> 
> Feel free to add me and talk to me:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flipflops-pearls  
> twitter: @kirena214
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 12  
there is a place only love can go

 

The team all met up at Sara and Nyssa hotel room. Oliver and Felicity were the last to arrive. Roy opened the door and immediately wrapped Felicity into a hug. “Thank god. I thought they might have taken you both in.” He gestured to Oliver, “Could handle himself. You’re too cute for jail.” Felicity smiled, touched his cheek and replied, “I’m tougher than I look.” Roy actually blushed. Oliver made note of the fact that he might have someone else who would do anything to protect Felicity. The kid was growing on him.

They went to the living area of the suite. Digg was standing by the window, at the far side of the room. Lyla was seated next to him at the table. Roy was now behind the kitchenette bar. Sara and Nyssa were standing by the bedroom entrance holding hands each propped up to a side of the door frame. “What’s the plan, Ollie?” Sara asked him with a touch of venom. “What’s wrong?” Sara just looked at him, “What’s wrong is that no matter what happens someone I love is going to get hurt.”

Oliver looked at the floor, “I didn’t start this, Sara. Her learning the truth about me didn’t change things between us.” He and Sara were having a staring contest.The room was full of tension, “Guys, listen-- we need a plan.” She looked to Sara, “A plan with the least amount of damage to everyone, okay?” Everyone nodded. “Any ideas?”

They all shook their heads and looked away. Felicity realized her makeshift family is being torn apart. 

“I could always erase her identity--” Oliver was about to agree to it when Sara spoke up, “She’s my sister I can’t just let you destroy her.” Felicity softened. Oliver did not, “Your sister threatened Felicity tonight. She had my house and Felicity’s searched.” Sara was about to argue the point but stopped, “I know--but she is my sister. We did hurt her.”

“I am sick of that being thrown in my face! Yes, we went on the Queen’s Gambit and we hurt her. That was SEVEN years ago. Seven. It wasn’t like we didn’t pay a hefty price for that.” Oliver slid his hand through his hair and looked away. Maybe he is expecting too much. Laurel won’t forgive and move on. He is tired of hearing about it but he does feel guilty for hurting Laurel. Maybe he doesn’t deserve happiness while she is so miserable.

“Ollie, look at it from her perspective: we betrayed her and cheated TOGETHER. And now we are both happy, or as happy as we can be, in love and loved. She has nothing. No one.” Sara held back her tears, “It isn’t fair Ollie. We need to have compassion.”

 

“I think I can just keep her busy trying to re-establish things I erase--”

“For how long? We can’t distract her forever. We need a plan. A real plan.” Roy was showing great maturity and Felicity couldn’t be prouder. She smiled at him, “It’s a start.” 

“No”, Roy was moving to the center of the room, “We need a plan. Felicity will be the first one she goes after and not because you’re weak”, Roy knew she thought they thought that of her, “but because it is what I would do.” He looked at them and when no on objected he continued, “She puts you in jail or has you arrested. Oliver goes batshit crazy. We all know he will. SHE knows he will and he will do whatever it takes to get you back--including be her love slave.” He joked with the last part, kind of. 

“Sara, Nyssa and myself--we would do what we could but Oliver would do anything and Digg, no offense man, but he’d do just about anything.” They all stared at him. The boy was right. Laurel’s best bet is Felicity.

Oliver knew he should tell Nyssa to take her out, make it look like an accident but he couldn’t. Not Laurel. He loved Felicity, but the guilt of hurting Laurel is now clouding his judgement. Sara’s speech had made him see how unfair it must all seem to Laurel. 

He looked over to Felicity and he knew she could tell what he was thinking. She tried to hide the hurt but he saw it. Pulled between protecting her at all costs and atoning for his sins against Laurel. Oliver excused himself. He needed some fresh air. He needed to think. 

Before he could reach the door he heard Digg, “Where the hell are you going?” Digg was standing by Lyla still, arms crossed and frowning. Oliver knew Digg suspected he was having doubts, “I need to go. I need to be alone and think.” 

Digg was so angry. He knew what Oliver was thinking, he didn’t want to do this but he had too. His future, Lyla’s future and their unborn child’s future hung in the balance, “It’s still Laurel and everyone else be damned?” Oliver knew Digg was reminding him of the time he almost lost him and Felicity. He just hung his head and murmured, “I need time.”

“You can’t do this Oliver. We need you. Your team needs you.She is your enemy, whether you like it or not. She will not hesitate to arrest any one of us. And what about Felicity?” Digg walked over to Oliver, “You need to let Laurel and your guilt go. We’ve all been cheated on and dumped. We didn’t go psycho.” 

Oliver nodded, turned and left. Digg looked for something to throw and found nothing. 

Felicity watched him go. She knew Oliver was thinking about hurting Laurel and was struggling with it. What she didn’t know for sure was why. Was it because he realized he still loves Laurel? Was it guilt like Digg said? It really didn’t matter. The end result was that he was pulling away from her. Felicity didn’t want her hurt either, she didn’t want anyone hurt, including herself.

 

Nyssa gave her a reassuring smile and came up to her, “Sara is resting and Oliver is being Oliver. Let’s go and get some training in.” They left together. No one noticed. Digg and Lyla had their heads together whispering and Roy was looking out the window seething. 

=================

They were sparring in the local gym. Nyssa was a fierce swordsmen and hand to hand combat came easily to her. Felicity was learning, amazingly fast. Nyssa taught her how to use her small size against her opponents. How to lure them into a false sense of security so they could take her and then striking. Her body was toned and fit now, she was learning how to use it as a weapon and for self defense. 

“You’re getting good.”

“Thank you!” Felicity beamed at her friend, “Not just for training me on the down low, but for being my friend. For realizing I needed a break from everything.”   
“I wish I could say it was purely out of kindness but it is not.” Felicity cocked her head to the side, “What do you mean?” They sat down in the middle of the room on the mats. “I have to confess something to you. Something that may end our friendship.” Felicity took a drink of her water, “Please don’t say you slept with Oliver, too!” She said jokingly. Nyssa really liked this girl. 

“No, but you may have preferred that to what I did do.” 

“Just tell me, Nyssa.” She took her friend’s hand. 

“Last night, I didn’t just escort Jack away. I kept him overnight.” Nyssa never broke eye contact. This is why her friendship with Felicity is so special. They both face things head on, no lies, no excuses, “I made him talk. I did everything to him, he did to you. I enjoyed making him hurt for hurting you.” Felicity nodded at her friend, “I understand.”

She got up, grabbed her water and took some of it. “Get up! You never let me off that easy!” She smiled down at her friend, “You’re not mad at me?” Felicity smiled, “No. You are who you are. I accept that. You didn’t kill him--for you that was restraint and I’m guessing it’s because of our bond.” Nyssa just nodded, “yes.”

“I was certain you would end our friendship.”

“I’m not happy you hurt someone, and really not happy it was for me. But I get it. If someone hurt you, I’d use my computer skills to harm them. We go with what we know.” She shrugged, “but for future reference, don’t do it again. I don’t like violence. I just--my acceptance of it is on a sliding scale right now. Being in this world with you guys means accepting things aren’t always black and white. Gray is everywhere. Good isn’t always good, evil isn’t always evil. Friends aren’t always friends and enemies are everywhere and not always enemies.” 

Later, Felicity dropped Nyssa off at the hotel and called   
her friends. “Girls! I am so sorry I’ve been such a bad friend.” Charlie just laughed, “We are back at Oliver’s after our night out wasn’t what he hoped it be. This is no Vegas.” Felicity smiled, “No it isn’t”

“I would ask if you’re coming here but even if you did, you’d be with the man of the house!” She giggled and Felicity almost cried. “I think I’m staying at my place tonight. I’m tired, it’s late and I’m here already.”

“Everything okay? Do you want us to come over?” 

“No, you guys are in for the night. Have a good time. Relax, Rest.”

“Okay. We love you!”

“Love you guys too.”

She disconnected the call and made her way into her townhouse. Yep, the officers had been here. It didn’t look as bad as the mansion but it was ransacked just the same. She decided to deal with all of that tomorrow. 

She opened her bedroom door and was surprised, “What are you doing here?” Oliver was sitting in the middle of her bed, perfectly still, “Waiting for you, where were you?” She walked over to her bedside table and put down her glass. He had some nerve asking where SHE had been! She grabbed her pj’s and left the room, he followed, “I’ve seen you naked, you can change in front of me, you know.”

She turned around, “I could but I don’t want to, that seems too intimate right now.” He swallowed, set his jaw and turned back to her room. He knew leaving her behind was a mistake. She showered quickly and returned to her room. He stood by her bed, she pulled back the covers and climbed between them. He sat down, “Felicity?”

She turned towards him, the room was dark and she could barely make out his face. “Yes?” he took a deep breath, “Did I fuck this up, already?” She had started to cry. “I don’t know. It depends.” 

“On what?” He asked, his voice breaking.

“Are you pulling your punches because you still love her? Is it because she is LAUREL, THE LAUREL or is it something else?” She was crying, he could tell. She couldn’t be strong right now, she was too worn out. He moved towards her and took her hand, “It’s because -- I don’t know what to do. Usually when I don’t know what to do you and Digg do. But this time, we are all too emotional. Sara made a valid point and so did Digg--I’m lost.” 

Felicity remained quiet, shocking them both.

“I can’t kill her or allowed her to be killed.”

“I know. Let me kill her without killing her, let me make her disappear.” There was a long pause, “I don’t think I can do that either.”

She was irritated now, “Then what can you do, Oliver? It seems like your choices are jail or running away or going back to her--is that what you want? If it is just say it!”

Oliver gasped, “No.no.no NO! Baby, I want you. I want US. I just don’t know how to do this.” 

“I can’t decide this for you.” She let out a mirthless laugh, “I never thought you’d tell me you love me, we’d make love, then be in my bed still talking about HER.” She shook her head, “You should go.” He looked stricken. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty, no. We need to be together. We can’t fix this apart.” He went to hug her but she flinched, he looked at her confused, “Are you scared of me? Why?”

“You let me think I had your heart.. I-I was ready to say those three words back to you--I don’t say those words easly, as I matter of fact I’ve NEVER said them, to anyone, ever--but I saw your face tonight Oliver. You--you are confused. I can’t make love to you or be with you until you know I am the one-the only one.” 

He was dumbstruck. He looked at her then away and back again. He walked over to the far side of the room. He raised his voice as he spoke, “I am not confused about you! Never about you! I’ve always known how I’ve felt about you.” She stood up and went toe to toe with him, “Bullshit.” She turned around and headed towards her bed but before she got out of reach he grabbed her. He pushed her up against the wall, the anger and passion was palpable, his voice a harsh whisper, “I KNOW that I want you. I want everything with you. Only you.” He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn’t a gentle kiss. It was the kiss of desperation. He knew he was losing her. He couldn’t lose her, not her too.

He broke the kiss and they were both left panting, “You may want me but that’s not enough. I need to be the only one.” She pushed him away. She knew he wouldn’t force her to stay boxed in. 

“I want--I want-- you! I want what we are working towards, forever.” He punched the wall, “You’re fixing that Mister.” He just shrugged his shoulders. She knew he was trying to figure out what to say, “I want to grab you and take you away from here. Just you and me.” She gave him a shy smile, “You won’t leave your city to crumble. Not even for me.” He wanted to argue with her but she was right. He hated she was always right. “Maybe I should leave? I can go back to Vegas and you can figure out what you want.” 

“No!”

He was breathing heavily. She could feel his anger. Oliver got angry for many reasons, her being right, her calling him on his bullshit, and for hurting those he cares about. She just didn’t know which one. He finally moved to her and picked her up and sat with her on the floor in his lap. He just held her for the longest time. 

Finally he spoke, “When I got back from that island, I-- wanted Laurel back. I had put her on this pedestal where she was my ideal woman. I thought I could win her back, get revenge for my father and go back to my old life. I fixated on Laurel. I keep saying I won’t feel guilty but I do.” He scratched his head and looked away to gather his thoughts, “I’m in love with you. Part of me, still feels like Laurel is right! I do owe her. I was trying to make amends-”

 

He kissed her temple. “You made me think for the first time, to feel real feelings, not memories of feelings. You made me think about what I was doing. You challenged me.”

He took a deep breath. He kissed her temple again. He ran his hands through her hair. “When I vowed not to kill again- you were the one who believed I could keep the vow.” He was still running his hand through her hair, then down her arm and back again. He would kiss her shoulder. It was like he needed to do this to be able to speak, like he was in a trance and needed to be there. 

“You are a GOOD man.”

“Perhaps. I don’t want to hurt Laurel because I feel I created this monster side to her. I cheated on her, I broke her--I want-- I NEED to fix her.”

“Oliver we can’t fix someone else they must do that themselves. And she is playing off your guilt.”

“You saved me.”

“No, I showed there was another way. You saved yourself. YOU decided not to kill. YOU decided to become a hero. I was just your cheering section. I was just loving you not saving you.” 

“You--” Oliver contemplated it, to hell with pride, “You love me?” He broke eye contact. He looked down and away, anywhere but at her. She pulled his chin toward her and made him look at her, “Oliver I love you.” She kissed his cheek, “I have been in love with you for a very long time.” He grinned at her, “since when exactly?” She laughed. “Needy much?” He just shrugged and smiled.

“Since the night I brought you the notebook that Walter found that belonged to your mom.” She blushed and looked down. “When I asked if I could trust you and the way you looked at me...whether you meant to or not...--it was a very heady experience.” She laughed nervously.  
He looked at her so lovingly, “No one gets me the way you do. No one understands me like you. It’s like this song that Thea played all.the.time. there is a place only you can go, there is a place only love can go. That is you. Only you can go to that place with me.” She smiled at him and threw her arms around him. 

“I love you Oliver Queen”  
“I love you, Felicity Smoak”

Around 8 a.m. both of their phones went off along with her home phone. “What the hell?” Oliver murmured as he reached for his jeans which housed his phone, “Hello?”

“Oliver are you with Felicity?” It was Roy he could hear people in the background sounding hysterical, “why? where are you?”

“I’m at your place.” Oliver sat up and scratched his head, he turned to Felicity staring at him in confusion. 

“Okay. What’s the noise? Are we being searched, again?” Oliver didn’t like that Roy was so quiet. Oliver heard the kid tell the people to shut up, then he took a deep breath, “Oliver, Laurel did it.” Oliver felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

“What did she do?” He wondered if the police were going to barging in on him and very naked Felicity. 

“Let Digg tell you-- I can’t.” Oliver moved to wrap Felicity in his arms while he waited for the phone to be handed off. “Oliver.”

“yeah Digg.”

“She can’t hear me can she?” Oliver gulped, “No.” He smiled down at her but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. He knew she knew something had happened, “What Digg?”

Digg took a deep breath, “She, and it had to be her, Oliver--she went to the papers. She gave them Felicity’s original birth certificate.” Oliver gasped. Oh dear god. No. He grabbed his phone tighter, Felicity went to grab her tablet but he held her to him and shook his head. 

“How bad, Digg?”

“Bad. Get her tablet.” Oliver didn’t respond just disconnected the phone. He turned to her. Why don’t you shower first, no tablet”. She looked at him confused but nodded and went to shower. Just to be safe he took her tablet and headed downstairs. He peeked outside and the press were everywhere.

He opened her tablet and pulled up the gossip page. Then he wished he’d taken her and ran..

Queen dates his sister’s sister. 

Life long Starling City resident (aside from his island adventures!) and long time playboy Oliver Queen threw a party to let the world know he is settling down with his Executive Assistant, Felicity Smoak. What are sources have revealed to us {documents are on page 5} is that Thea Queen isn’t a Queen but a Merlyn. Mama Queen seems to have had a fling with Papa Merlyn, but it seems she wasn’t alone. Further documents we obtained listed Cheri May Smoak as the Mother of Felicity Megan Smoak and her father is listed as Mack Merlyn. Better known as Malcolm Merlyn. The dead psychopath who tried to kill everyone in the Glades. Mr Merlyn apparently kept a family in Las Vegas while also maintaining a family here in our beloved city. He left the elder Miss Smoak, when his wife was killed in the Glades and his young son Tommy needed him full time. Tsk, Tsk, Mr Merlyn.

All this means Thea Queen (Merlyn), now half-sister, of Oliver Queen is also the half sister of Felicity Smoak(Merlyn). Poor Thea Queen, her sister is dating her brother!

Whatever will the board of Queen Consolidated say? Will they allow the Golden Child Oliver to keep the family business? I bet Mama Moira Queen (who verbally confessed to preferring Laurel Lance for her son, and was extremely close to Miss Lance before her untimely death) is rolling over in her newly dug grave. Poor thing can’t even rest in peace. 

This also leaves many wondering what would Tommy Merlyn, who died a year ago, say about his bad boy best friend, fooling around with his kid sister? 

Miss Smoak was unavailable for comment by press time. Oliver Queen has a long standing no comment to all stories regarding him and his family. We will keep you updated on Starling City’s latest soap opera!

Oliver read it twice, he had to tell the woman he loves who her father is and why he abandoned her. He also had to make this okay for her. She was always the strong one, the one who calmed him and made him feel calm. Now it was his turn. Then he had to decide how to deal with Laurel. She thought she had given a death punch to him and Felicity. She is wrong. Until this moment, he thought he couldn’t hurt Laurel, he now knows he can.


	13. OH, Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to tell the woman he loves that the world knows who her Father is, the only mystery Felicity never tried to solve comes back to try and destroy her and Oliver. 
> 
> Annnd, someone from the past is back :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the comments and kudos. As always, your support means so much to me. 
> 
> I think we have two more chapters after this one. That is both exciting and scary!

Chapter 14  
Oh, Father

Felicity went to shower and gave herself a mental pep talk, “whatever has happened YOU can handle it--you can and will be strong for Oliver--he needs you to be strong--just like when Slade was attacking.” She showered and got dressed in a pair of shorts, tee shirt and slipped on a pair of keds (no socks). She took her time and put on some makeup. Too look good is to do good. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs. She saw Oliver sitting at her table. 

“What did she do? How can I help you?” She walked up behind where he was sitting and put her arms around his shoulders. His head was bent down. She felt him sigh, “Felicity you better sit down.” She went to go to the chair beside his but he moved his chair back and pulled her into his lap. “Laurel made her next move.” She nodded, “We knew this was coming, are they coming to arrest you?” 

He shook his head, “No--” He was rubbing her back and kissed her shoulder, “She played it the way Roy said, she came after you.” He ended his sentence with a kiss to her shoulder.    
“Am I being arrested? She knows my skills and she knows I hack--which is illegal. That would be one way to break us up--me in prison--I like Orange is the New Black, but I don’t want to BE one..” her voice cracked. He hugged her.

“Sweetheart, you are not being arrested as far as I know--”

She looked confused then it hit her, “My-- dad.” She said it in a cute little girl voice. Oliver had tears in his eyes, why did she have to suffer like this? He nodded. She went to get off his lap but he wrapped his arms around her waist, “No--stay with me, please?” She was crying, “How bad Oliver. How bad is he?”

Oliver took a moment to collect his thoughts and to figure out what to say, “He isn’t a complete monster. I can never believe there is no good in him, because he made three of the people I love most in this world.” She blinked at him, “I don’t understand, y-y-ou know him?” He looked away trying to keep the tears from falling but he lost the battle. He took a ragged breath, “Yeah, I did.”

She was searching his face, “Who Oliver?” He wrapped her tighter in his arms, “It changes NOTHING, do you hear me? NOTHING. I love you and only you..ok?” He waited but there was no reply, “Felicity? ok?” He was on the verge of losing it, “I love you!” She nodded, “I need to hear the words.”

“It changes nothing, you still love me.” She turned her face to look into his eyes. “Malcolm..Merlyn is your biological father.” Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped, “b-b-b-but, he can’t be!” She lunged from his lap. He just watched her helpless and wishing there was something, anything he could to make this better. 

Felicity’s mind was racing. Malcolm Merlyn was Mack. Her Daddy. But Malcolm Merlyn was a monster! He tried to destroy the Glades, he tried to kill Oliver! He couldn’t be the same man who taught her to walk, and how to ride a bike. How could the man who taught her to always follow her gut be the man who tried to slaughter, thousands of innocent people? It made no sense! Mack was kind, sweet and gentle. He chased the monsters away he wasn’t one of them!

Yet, Oliver told her he was, and Oliver wouldn’t lie about this. Malcolm Merlyn was her dad--that means Tommy was her brother. Oh god, her brother. She had a brother and she never got to know him, “Oliver?” She finally stopped chewing her nails and looked over to him, “Will you--someday--tell me about my br--Tommy?” He smiled, “Nothing would make me happier.” 

Oliver knew they would have loved one another. Tommy all charm and smiles, Felicity all adorable and babbling. He knew it would only be another minute or two until she figured out the real problem here. Thea. He watched the wheels turning in her head.

Felicity wishes she had known Tommy, of course, Tommy loves Laurel too--maybe had he lived they all could have been happy. Her brother with Laurel, Her with Oliver and Oliver’s sis---”OH MY GOD!” 

“bingo” thought Oliver. She has arrived. She was holding her hands to her mouth and shaking her head, “Calm down. It’s okay!” He was to her and his arms around her rocking her back and forth. “Ol-Ol-iver--your sister is my sister!” She was getting hysterical, “Breath Felicity, breath with me--in, out, in, out. It’s all going to be okay.”

She busted out of his hold, it wasn’t a tight hold but, where did she learn that? She was pacing back and forth in her living room, “okay? OKAY? Oliver this is NOT okay. The press! They will...that’s what the call was this morning! They know!” She looked at him and he looked away. “I want to see it.” She started looking for her tablet and found it. Before he could stop her she had pulled it up. 

She was reading it and crying. “The board?” He just shook his head. She went to get his phone and saw all the missed calls from various board members. She went to her email and saw a letter from HR informing her that her behavior violates her contracts moral code. She had been terminated. This time for real. She cried but not for herself for Oliver.

“They will force you out.” she whispered. He shrugged. “Oliver I can’t be the reason you lose everything...again!” She was up and over to him pushing him towards the front door, “Get out. Leave me!” He easily stopped her. He put his arms on her shoulder, “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”

“Don’t be stupid! You will lose the company, maybe your house and your reputation. I am SO not worth that.” He laughed, “Are you laughing at me?” He kept laughing, “Oliver this really isn’t funny!”

“Yeah, it is. You just said I could lose my reputation. Baby, that ship sailed years and years ago, sort of literally!” She started laughing too. They were hugging one another now. “I don’t know why we’re laughing so hard it isn’t that funny.”

“Felicity I don’t care about the company or the manor. I mean, I care, but not as much as, I love you.” He moved them to the living room where they sat in her big comfy chair. “On the island, I learned to do without creature comforts and they are nice but people who love you and have your back, that is what I need.” He smiled up at her, “and no one has my back like you do..No one has ever loved me like you.”

“It is a lovely back--” She teased. “She took a couple of breaths. Oliver could tell she was thinking, “are you sure it’s not too weird. Thea is your sister and biologically mine too.”

“Had you grown up with Malcolm, I would have met you as Tommy’s kid sister. Would anyone object--besides Malcolm and Tommy? No. It would have been odd when Thea’s paternity came out but not the way they are making it out to be.” She nodded. He was right. “In all fairness, I don’t think had we met back then, you would have liked me very much.” She made a face at him, “I was odd.”

“I think you’re wrong. I would have seen this incredible girl and gone after you. Full court press with my charms.” He gave her his famous grin, “YOU would have seen right through me, called me on it AND turned me down.” She decided to change the subject because she didn’t want to bring up Laurel right now--only her misdeeds.

 

“Oliver..the press knows about Thea, thank goodness she isn’t in town.” Felicity was getting angry, Oliver was relieved, that he could deal with, “How could Laurel do this to Thea! She’s always claimed to love Thea like a sister. She just fed her to the press! Thea has lost so much in such a short time and now THIS! That Bitch!”

“Look at you! Already a protective big sister!” He laughed with her. It was a testament to their bond that they could laugh together in the middle of crisis. I guess taking on Slade makes other crisis’ feel easy. 

Felicity looked at him with those beautiful blue, inquisitive eyes, he waited, then barely above a whisper, “Would Tommy have liked me? For a sister or even a friend?” She broke his heart. She wants and needs love so much, “He would have loved you! He would have made fun of your babbles and blushing. He would have beaten the shit out of me for my thoughts towards you--he would have protected you and told you to ignore Malcolm and his rants.” He smiled at her, “You two would have ganged up against me. When he wasn’t kicking my ass, I mentioned that right?” 

“But--Cheri was his mistress. I’m his--though outdated, bastard sister--which would have hurt his mom.”

“Tommy always knew his dad was an asshole. It wouldn’t surprised him. As for Mrs. Merlyn I think she knew too. Tommy would have just loved you. He wouldn’t have been so alone and lonely--he was a party guy but also, lonely.”

She looked at him, “hmmm good points Mr. Queen, perhaps I shouldn’t date you. Big brothers are normally right about boys.” She looked at him seriously then broke out in giggles. “I need to get dressed. As fun as this is, Digg will be here soon. Team planning sessions at the mansion. And if we make the Vegas Posse wait much longer they may storm the townhouse.” 

 

=====================================

Digg arrived with the car and made his way to the door. No small feat with the gaggle of reporters shoving cameras and microphones in his face. As he arrived at the front door, Oliver led Felicity out. They were both dressed casually and wearing sunglasses. Oliver moved Felicity in front of him so she was sandwiched between him and Digg. The reporters kept screaming:

“Miss Smoak? Or do you prefer Merlyn?”  
“Felicity! Felicity! How does it feel to know you could have been a billionaire and not had to sleep your way to the top?” Felicity gasped but kept walking.

“Oliver! Is she worth losing everything for?”  
“Oliver will you lose the company?”  
“Mr Queen we heard the board has locked you out of the company!”

Digg got them both in the car and ran to the driver’s door. He sped away, “Sorry guys. I wish we could have avoided that.” Oliver looked to Felicity who was looking out her side window. He saw a tear slip from behind her sunglasses. He moved to her side and cradled her to him, “I would take all the pain away if I could.” He whispered. 

He turned his attention to Digg, “Is everyone there?” Digg made eye contact through the rearview mirror, “Yes. Along with the press at the gate.” Oliver eyes told Digg he understood. “Later, I’ll send someone to get everything you need from your townhouse.” 

Her head whipped up, “Why?”  
“You can’t go back there! The press!” She thought about it and he prepared to fight her but at the last second she acquiesced to his request. He knew she was hurting to not fight him. 

They arrived at the mansion and the press were surrounding the gate. Felicity pulled away from Oliver. His feeling weren’t hurt. He knew she did it to look strong to the press. To let them know and through them Laurel, that she wasn’t beaten. When they walked through the front door, all three of her friends ran and enveloped her in a hug. He was thankful they were stillI here. She needed them now more than ever. 

It was quickly decided that the press had to be dealt with first. A press release stating that Oliver and Felicity were a couple and planned to continue to be one. It also stated that there were NO biological relationship between the couple so there was nothing improper, immoral or wrong with their relationship. 

Felicity and Randi drafted the press release. They decided short and sweet. They also emailed several press outlets to invite them to their press conference. There was no need to involve everyone. At the last minute, Felicity added a couple of sentences, “This media manufactured crisis has brought the couple closer and there love is stronger than ever.”

 

“Suck it Laurel, in other words.” Randi said to Felicity who nodded and smiled. They sent it out. Randi went to prep Oliver for his press conference this afternoon, they decided the quicker the better. He needed the press off his back. While he was locked in a room with Randi and Digg discussing all of this, Felicity went to sit in the garden.   
That’s where Sara found her, “Hey.” Felicity looked up at her, “Hey yourself.” Sara motioned as if to ask if she could sit and Felicity moved over to give her more space. “Some weekend, huh?” They both laughed and then just looked out over the garden. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“My sister, I know she is her own person but Ollie and I did hurt her. That is why she is acting out.” Sara was crying. Felicity moved to put her arm around her, “Sara, look at me--THIS isn’t your fault or Oliver’s. Laurel is a grown woman, a strong woman by most accounts, this is HER choice.” Sara just shook her head. “Losing Oliver then having him, then losing and then finding out he is this hero--all she wanted was for him to love her and be a good man. Now he is a good man but not hers.”

She soothed Sara with her smile, “Sara I love you--but you are full of it. People lose love all the time. People get cheated on and people make bad decisions. Is it fair? Maybe or maybe not.” She looked away, “Do you want to hear my thoughts?” Sara nodded.

“Laurel isn’t just upset about losing Oliver. She is upset she isn’t his priority. She is scared who she will be without mopey Oliver trying to get in her good graces. More than though,” Felicity waited for Sara to look at her, “I think deep down she knows her and Oliver were not fated or destined. Oliver isn’t Ollie. He said so himself. The man he--the man in that house right now? He can’t exist when Ollie is with Laurel.”

Sara looked at her confused, “Let me explain, Oliver needs someone to love him despite him feeling unworthy. Laurel can’t let go of the past so Oliver would spend his life making up for it. Laurel doesn’t mean to, but she kills the best parts of Oliver.”

Sara thinks about it, “I think you’re right. Laurel needs me to be the silly kid sister and she needs Oliver to be “Ollie” the screwed up slacker boyfriend.”

“Exactly. But now she knows none of that is true. She is trying to force everyone into the roles she is comfortable with”, Felicity takes a breath, “and in that world, I don’t exist.” They were hugging when Roy came to get them. Lunch. 

Felicity excused herself needing to cry in private. She was overwhelmed. She was sitting in Oliver’s room on the couch in there. She must have fallen asleep, Later when she awoke someone was in the room, it was dark due to the light eliminating curtains but a few streaks shined through. She sat up, “Oliver?” The person moved from their position on the floor, not Oliver. Too small, too short, “Sassy?” No reply. Felicity was starting to freak out when she heard a voice, “It’s just me--I had to come--home--” Felicity gasped. 

“Thea?” Felicity whispered and moved to turn on a light. She turned back and Thea was sitting next to her. “Are you okay? We’ve been worried about you!” 

Thea had been crying and was trying to pull herself together, “You’re really my sister?” Felicity was a bit discombobulated by the change of subject but quickly recovered, “Yes. It appears so.” Thea nodded. “He’s an asshole, you know.” 

“I heard he was, yes.” Felicity was eyeing the younger girl unsure what to make of her sudden appearance. “Does Oliver or Roy know you’re back? Did you see them?” Thea shook her head, “Are you going to see them?” Thea shrugged. Then looked Felicity in the eye, “Oliver won’t forgive me.” 

“Oliver loves you. He will forgive you anything!” She itched to hug the young woman, her sister but held back. “No, not this time. I did something--” She broke off into silent sobs. Felicity watched the poor girl for a moment, “Oliver has made many mistakes, I love him but he is in no position to judge.” 

Thea thought about it, “I left--I went off with Merlyn.” Felicity gasped, “He’s dead, Thea.” Thea shook her head, “No he isn’t! He was the one who got the jury to find mom not guilty. Then when she died he came back for me.” She made this snort-like sound and rolled her eyes, “He told me he loved me and he would make me strong and he’d never lie to me... but he did.” 

Felicity’s head was swimming. Merlyn was alive and had been with Thea. This was NOT good. “What did he lie about?” Thea turned away for a moment, then looked back at her, “He never told me about you or your mom.” Felicity hated to admit it but, it hurt her a bit. It shouldn’t it was obvious he had no use for her and hadn’t for a long time. It still stung. “We need to tell Oliver.”

“Merlyn isn’t coming here. Well, not without us knowing.” Thea had a sly smile on her face, “He did make me stronger, a fighter.” Her smile got wider, “He underestimated me.” Felicity was a bit proud and a bit worried, “What did you do?” Thea looked at her and shurgged, “I locked him up in a cell. A cell he was going to use on Ollie. He can’t get out. Not until we let him out.” 

“I am impressed.”

“When I heard the story and I went to him this morning, he knew he was busted. I lured him into thinking it didn’t matter to me, but it does. It was really easy.He told me people want to trust and using that against them is easy...it worked on him.” Thea giggled and for a moment they were just two girls giggling. 

Then reality came back, “Who told the press?” 

“Laurel.”

“That BITCH! I knew she was obsessed but damn.” Felicity looked at the younger girl with a bit of surprise, “I thought you and Laurel were close?” Thea blew out a breath, “We WERE. But she started sleeping with Tommy and that wasn’t okay. Then Ollie came back and she used me as an excuse to get closer to him.” 

Felicity nodded, “I’m sorry she did that. You didn’t deserve that. I was irate when I found out she did that to you.” Thea smiled, “Already we have each other’s back!” They sat there in a comfortable silence, Thea finally broke it much to Felicity’s relief, “So--sisters, huh?” They both rolled their eyes and laughed. “I guess so. Kind of weird, huh?” 

“It beats Tommy as a brother, I had a mad crush on him.” She shuddered, “talk about weird now. Plus you would have been my sister anyways when Oliver married you.”

“H-h- wh--what?” Felicity almost screamed. Thea laughed, “I’m young but not stupid. I could tell the way he always touched you. Like he couldn’t help himself.--like when you lose a tooth and you haven’t to keep putting your tongue there to prove it’s real. THAT is him with you.” She nudged Felicity’s shoulder. “Then he left our mom’s hearing to go see you--well save you--as the arrow.”

“You know?” Thea nodded her head and looked down, “Merlyn told me and let me tell you it makes Ollie’s life choices easier to understand.” Felicity laughed, “I told him it made everything much clearer when I found out.” 

“It sucks he didn’t trust me enough to tell me.” Thea said on a sigh. Felicity felt compelled to defend Oliver, “he thought you’d be safer.” Thea looked at the woman sternly, “Safer isn’t always better.” Felicity smiled, “Don’t I know it!” 

They were giggling about that when there was a tap on the door. Startled Felicity turned to Thea. Who just nodded. “Come in.” Oliver eased around the door first looking to his bed then to the couch where the two girls sat, “THEA!” He ran to her side, “Are you okay?” She stood and put her arms around her big brother, “No but I will be. I needed--I had to go with him.” They hugged some more.

“He who?” Thea turned to Felicity, “You tell him, sister friend. I need to find Roy and beg for forgiveness.” She practically skipped out of the room. Felicity knew she had a long recovery process but that girl was unstoppable. 

She looked at Oliver, “She was here when I woke up.”

“Is she okay? Who was she with? Is she back for good?”

“Slow down. Yes, she is okay as she can be. I don’t know if she back to stay and the last question--sit down, you’re not going to like this.” Oliver sat beside her, she knew that wasn’t good enough and sat in his lap. This was her favorite place to be and it seems to be there bad news delivery system, “Oliver. Thea was with our father.” 

Oliver looked at her like she had lost it. “Felicity, sweetheart, Malcolm is dead.” She shook her head, “No he isn’t. He was the one who bribed the jurist and he came back the night Slade attacked. Thea left with him. He promised her things.”

“What things?” He was angry. 

“He promised her the truth always, and he didn’t deliver. He didn’t tell her about me. The life they were leading--I don’t think it was a good one. She’s neutralized him, for now.”

Oliver’s mind was blown. How could Malcolm be alive? He had his sister back so that was good but, he was worried. “Are you going to want to see him? Confront him?” 

“No, he left. He could have found me at any time. What good will come from it. I have YOU and I have my sister and our makeshift family. I don’t need him.” She smiled at Oliver. He wanted to believe her but he also knew Felicity has a huge heart. She jumped off his lap, “first things first, we have to do something about Laurel, your latest in a long, looooong line of psycho ex girlfriends.” She teased him and smiled at him, he just shook his head, “I really do worry--will your good lovin’ drive me batshit crazy when it stops too?” 

He knew she was teasing him but it hurt and scared him. He went to her and put his hand on her cheek, “There won’t be an end. This.” he motioned between them, “is forever.” He kissed her. She melted.


	14. Misery Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea is back, there is a press conference and a confrontation..oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments! I love talking to all of you! I don't have enough Olicity fans in my life!! And your kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter...I've written it, rewritten it, edited and twice started over...There are parts I love! Thea has a line I adore. But ugh. I don't know. Everything needed to happen because *sniffle* the next chapter is the last chapter. Time to finish this one up! 
> 
> I am going to be working on two other stories. 
> 
> 1\. is from a flash fic where Oliver comes home and finds out he has a son and Felicity may have, okay she did, lied and said they were married to get custody of Connor. (A few of you were very helpful in letting me know this story had traction.) I will be changing the name of the story and setting all that up...soon-ish? :) My birthday is next week and then SDCC soooo....yeah. I will do my best!
> 
> 2\. Sick and Tired is the other one. Angst abounds. Oliver screwed up and lost his team and his girl. It will be a slow burn angst ridden delight--if you're into that! :)
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr flipflops-pearls and twitter @kirena214

=======================  
Chapter 14  
MIsery Business

 

The press conference was set for that evening. Felicity was worried. They had decided to have it on the steps of the municipal building. The reasoning was that it would be a good background and was public, but not overly busy. Felicity and her friends would wait in the building. Digg and Sara would roam the small crowd making sure no one was there who shouldn’t be there. Nyssa was off somewhere. No one, not even Sara knew where she had gone. Felicity had bigger problems so she was putting a missing assassin, to the back of her mind. 

After the press conference, Dig drove Oliver, Felicity, Thea and Roy towards home. Sara agreed to drive Felicity’s friends in another car. The people in Digg’s car were riding silently back to the house following Sara’s car. Suddenly, Sara’s car was slamming on the breaks, Digg shouted, “We’re under attack..” Digg said while checking his weapon. Thea and Felicity looked at one another, as soon as the men were out of the car, they followed. 

Felicity was able to run over to the other car, “please stay in the car...”she was too late, the other door was being pulled open and the girls were being pulled out. Felicity and Thea were also grabbed. After the masked men had control over all the women but Sara, someone fired a shot in the the air to gain everyone’s attention. 

Oliver and Roy who were across the tunnel from the girls realized that there was a gun on each of their loves. Randi, Sassy and Charlie were not in immediate danger, as they were being held but the guns were not really being held to their heads, the men seemed to know who to come after. Oliver counted eight men, armed and masked. 

Oliver realized three things 1) to defend those he loved, Felicity’s friends would learn his secret. 2) Felicity was once again in danger. 3) He wished he had his bow. Hand to hand combat was not ideal when Felicity and Thea are in danger. Luckily, Digg had his handgun and knew to protect them first. Why did he allow her to come? Why did he allow any of them to tag along? Stupid, Oliver. 

The masked man who seemed to be the ringleader began to speak, “Do you realize how much you and your whore have cost me? I invested in your company and now it is worthless!” Oliver had his hands raised in surrender, “I am sorry but that is not their fault.” He nodded across the dark tunnel to where Felicity, Thea and the others stood. The ringleader just laughed and signaled to the man holding Felicity. 

“Mr. Queen, that is where you are wrong. My problem is with you and HER.” He pointed to Felicity with his gun. “My wife left me when I lost our life savings, I did as I was asked and put money back into Queen Consolidated.Then you take up with your secretary and all the big investors pull out and the little guys like me, are left holding the bag..the empty bag..” He then walked to Felicity and, he turned to her and had her get down on her knees, her hands were up in surrender. She looked at Oliver giving him a look that said “ready?” He was confused but went with it, he drew the man’s attention to him, much like with Slade, “I will give you everything I have just leave the women alone.” Sara scoffed. The man turned towards her and as he did Felicity slashed his achilles and then stabbed his thigh,with the knife that Nyssa had taught her to always strap to her leg, just in case, chaos ensued. 

That left seven men, Oliver took out two rather quickly with calculated blows. He turned to see Roy had one man in a choke hold, obviously under control. Digg had already shot one in the leg and was aiming for another when Sara came up from behind the guy and twisted him breaking his back but not killing him. Digg shot another one and Oliver turned to see where the remaining man was, to his astonishment, Thea was fighting the guy, and winning. Digg aimed and fired into the man’s leg, dropping him. Thea turned, “I had him!” She pouted like Digg had taken away her favorite toy. Digg just smiled and shook his head. 

Oliver went to Felicity, grabbing her up into his arms and hugging her, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” She shook her head no, “I think I hurt him. He’s really bleeding!” She maneuvered to look at the man. “How--why did you have a knife?” She looked up at him shyly, “I’ve been training with Nyssa--for awhile.” His face was pure shock then he smiled, “Always full of surprises aren’t you Miss Smoak.” He kissed her. “I wanted to be able to protect myself and--prove to you that I can handle this life we lead.” He knew that it was a comment about his speech to her after Russia. 

The police arrived and took their statements. It had been a long day. Everyone filed back into their cars. When Felicity was seated next to him Oliver spoke, “We have a problem--Randi, Sassy and Charlie are not going to believe I just happen to be really good at self defense and so are my friends--Digg’s gun is believable, him being my bodyguard and all.” Felicity stared at him for a moment, “I- i will think of something--” Thea and Roy looked on, “Ollie, I think you should tell them the truth.” He looked at her like she lost her mind, “too many people already know.” She looked at him, “They are Felicity’s family. If they are going to be in her life and she in yours, they need to know. Look what keeping this secret has cost us?”

Oliver looked at Felicity who was looking away. He knew Thea was right. Had he been honest his Mom might be alive and his sister wouldn’t have left him. He sighed, “What about their safety?” Thea laughed, “No one is truly safe in this world Oliver. You need to accept that. Any thing can happen; at any time. Worrying won’t change it. If they know, they can be prepared, don’t make that mistake again, Ollie, please?”

He looked at her with such pride, “Felicity this is your decision too. What do you want to do?” She looked at him trying to read his face. He made sure to not show any sign of preference, this should be her decision. He would do what she thought was best. He usually did anyways. Finally she decided, “I want to tell them the truth. They will keep your secret.” He smiled at him, “Our secret.”

When they got home everyone who lived or was staying there went to change. Digg headed home to Lyla. Sara went back to her hotel room hoping to find Nyssa. Oliver and Felicity made their way down to the sitting room. Thea and Roy were curled up in a chair together. Obviously, he had forgiven her for leaving. Felicity smiled and Oliver growled. Felicity nudged him, “You know he is good for her and she for him. He is a good kid, she could do worse.” He just looked at her, he wasn’t convinced. He had grown to slightly not hate him but wanting him with his sister was a different story. 

Sassy, Randi and Charlie were seated on the floor quietly discussing something, probably what they saw today. When they noticed Oliver and Felicity they all went quiet. Felicity was now chewing her thumbnail but stopped when she realized it was up to her to do this, drawing in a quick breath, “I guess you have some questions.” She stated it as a fact. The three girls on the floor nodded, then Sassy stood up, “What the hell happened out there? Why? And most important, HOW did YOU and you and you and you”., she pointed at each of them. Felicity spoke first, “I’ve been training with Nyssa, to defend myself.” Thea spoke next, “My asshole of a birth father, well mine and Felicity’s has been working with me.” She stated matter-of-factly. She looked to Roy, “The streets trained me and then Oliver took over.” He smirked. 

“I learned during my time on the island.” The girls looked at one another, “You mean to tell me that all of you just happen to be BAMF’s.” Sassy just nailed them with a look, they realized where Felicity learned that ‘do i look stupid to you look’. Oliver looked over to Felicity, she took his hand, smiled and nodded, “I am the man they call ‘The Arrow’. Roy works with me, Felicity is my IT expert and researcher and Thea, well, she only learned all this recently.” The three friends all were stunned. Sassy, surprising no one recovered first, “THAT was your ‘nightly activities’! Not screwing around with Laurel behind Felicity’s back. Thank god.” She smiled and jumped across the table to hug her friend. 

Charlie was next, “I am so relieved. I thought your wine appreciation may have turned into an addiction!” Felicity looked put out, “You never answered your phone, you had no real reason to avoid our calls and you’ve been doing that for two years!” Felicity realized her friend was not being mean, she was truly relieved. 

Randi was last, “I second what both of the girls said and want to add, I was thinking that you never having a boyfriend but never being available was weird.” She walked up and hugged her friend and turned to Oliver, “Thank you for saving us today.” Turning back to Felicity, “And you! You are so badass!” They all laughed. 

Felicity felt so much better having her friends know her secret, their secret. She knew they would never talk and she knew they now understood exactly why she left that day. They were going home tomorrow and she was scared it would be the last time she saw them. But with them knowing the secret she didn’t need to push them away. She was practically glowing with happiness. 

 

The next morning she along with Digg, took the girls to the airport. There were hugs and tears. She loved these girls, they were her sisters along with Thea and they all wanted to get to know Thea. Sassy promised to talk to Cheri, who hadn’t called Felicity at all. She had to know the press knew about her paternity. Randi promised to call every week and sweet Charlie just cried. They all knew their friendship was as solid as ever. One weekend could change everything! 

On the ride home Digg asked, “You really okay? I know we haven’t talked much this weekend, but I’m here you know.” He kept stealing glances at her. “I’m aware.” She smiled. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Oliver is wearing off on you.” She smiled, “yeah he is. But I miss you Digg. Our talks, our dinners.” He smiled at her letting her know he did too. “We should make time for that! Dilicity time!” He laughed. “Will do!” 

They arrived back at the manor. Oliver was with his lawyers at QC trying to negotiate with them. He didn’t want to walk away from the company. Felicity really didn’t want him to do it, either. She found Thea in the kitchen. “How’re you?” Thea looked up from her magazine, “I’m okay. I feel like my life is a game of perfection.” She looked up at Felicity, “Did you have that game? You place all the pieces in the correct slots, then you set a timer, the game starts when it pops all the pieces out of the slots and you have to get them back in, before time runs out.” Thea sighed, “Why do you feel that, you have all the time that you want.” Thea looked at the other woman, “Do I?” 

Felicity smiled, “Yes! And perfection is overrated and boring. Please don’t ever be boring.” She threw her arm over the younger woman’s shoulder. “We don’t DO boring,here!” Thea looked relieved, “Maybe I can find a place and open another club! Or a store.” It was weird, even though she knew Thea was her half-sister, every bit as much her sister as Oliver’s, she considered her Oliver’s sister. She loved her and her enthusiasm. Thea hoped up and ran to go make plans. Felicity decided to call her mom.

The phone rang and rang finally Cheri picked up, “What do you want Meg or should I call you Felicity?” 

Felicity rolled her eyes, even if her mom couldn’t see it, she still did it, “You can call me whatever you want, just answer some questions.” Her Mom said nothing. She could hear her sipping her coffee or whiskey, whichever she needed at the moment. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

She mustered up her courage, “Why didn’t you tell me who he was? Did you love him? Did he love you? Why did he leave us?”

After a moment she heard her Mom take a deep breath, “He left us because his WIFE died. I didn’t know he was married. I didn’t care that he was but I didn’t know. “ She could hear her mom pour more whiskey she assumed before starting again, “He loved you. Me? Not so much. He wanted to take you but I said no. I needed you. I know I shouldn’t have but I did. I didn’t tell you because” her mom was starting to cry.

“I knew you would run to him and leave me!” With that her mom hung up the phone. Felicity sat there crying. She would have never left Cheri. She loved her mom even if they didn’t get along. Even if she was crazy. She knew she needed her. Sure she would have maybe wanted to come here and spend time with her Dad (maybe not) and her brother (probably). But she would have went back to Vegas. Her life was there. She decided to write her an email later. They communicated better that way.Talking to Cheri right now wasn’t good for either of them. Before she could get too lost in the past, Oliver came in. 

 

Oliver came in and threw his tie on the table, “Bad day?” Felicity inquired. He blew air out of his mouth, “Not a good one.” She walked over to him and put her arms around him, “Anything I can do?” He stopped and looked at her smiled, and put his arms around her, “You already are..” Thea walked back in to grab some juice from the refrigerator. He kissed Felicity, “Peace out, Seeing my brother and sister make out is gross!” She laughed and left the room. 

“She isn’t letting that one go is she?”  
“Doubtful.” Felicity sighed in contentment. 

 

After Thea went upstairs, Felicity decided to ask Oliver about the meetings. One because she was curious and two she knew Roy was sneaking in and what Oliver didn’t know, wouldn’t cause a fight. Thea was an adult and should be allowed to do as she pleases. “Oliver, what happened with the meetings?” He was surprised she asked and she could tell he didn’t want to tell her, but he would. 

“They don’t want me back in any form right now. They brought up my headline making lifestyle. I brought up Isabel and how they were all happy with her.” He made a face, “I bet that went well”, he smirked, “yeah, they loved it. I offered a compromise, Walter running things. I called him and he agreed to return as CEO for one year. Then he thinks someone else should take over.” Oliver didn’t tell her that Walter thinks she should do it. That’s a fight for another day. “Are you okay with this plan?” Oliver considered it for a moment, “yes and no. I am glad someone I trust is in place and that he is family. I just wish that--I wish people didn’t see me as a screw up.”

Felicity put her arms around him and got into his lap, “I KNOW you aren’t a screw up. You could hang up the hood and just work at being a corporate man.” He looked at her with that look he sometimes gets, the look that says she is so amazing, “Would you still love me? Want to be with me?” She kissed him, “Yes, Oliver. I love you, all of you, forever. The Arrow, the hero is a part of you and always will be. I love the man, the man who wants to make a difference whether that is in leather or in a business suit.”

He smiled, “Some day I will give up the arrow and wear the business suits but, for now, I want to do this. I want to help the city this way, with you by my side.” They looked at each other and without saying a word, they agreed that for now, this is their life. 

 

==========================================

It was date night for Oliver and Felicity. Oliver wanted to make sure he did this whole woo’ing thing properly. He didn’t want her to miss out on anything nor did he because he realized that the memories they were making right now, were the ones they’d tell their grandkids about how grandma and grandpa got together. They needed more than she ran to Vegas and he tracked her down. 

They decided to go to Table Salt. The best restaurant in the city and thankfully not destroyed. Felicity had dressed up in a cute little black dress that had Oliver thinking things he couldn’t tell the grandkids, ever. He wore his charcoal gray suit that she seemed to appreciate. They entered the restaurant and all eyes turned to them and he whispered, “Do you want to go somewhere else?” She looked up at him, “Nope, I want the world to know I am proud to be your girl.” They both smiled at her use of that term and followed the hostess to their table.

Felicity made sure to give Oliver the seat with his back to the wall and eyes toward the exit. He’d be calmer and more relaxed. She was looking at her menu when she looked up at him and saw his jaw was ticking in that way it does when he is angry. So much for back to the wall making things better. She turned to follow his gaze. Laurel was here with a date. She turned back to Oliver, “Hey, she’s with a date! That’s good, right?” She smiled hopefully. 

Oliver shook his head and looked at Felicity, “That is the editor of that gossip rag that ran the story about you.” Felicity made a face and said “oh--well--uh--we could leave or let’s ignore them and just concentrate on us.” She smiled and he was about to agree when he caught Laurel headed their way out of the corner of his eye. “She’s headed this way.” Felicity groaned. She was so tired of this! “Ollie. I am surprised to see you here.” Felicity rolled her eyes. Felicity loved how she became an inanimate object to Laurel. It was petty and childish and it used to work at making Felicity feel inferior. Now, it just pissed her off. 

“Laurel.” Oliver spit the word out of his mouth. She just smiled. I would introduce you to my date but, you know, conflict of interest since he writes about you both.” Felicity turned to her, “I don’t see the conflict, he writes trashy lies, that trashy people tell him about innocent people” Felicity knew that was petty the calling Laurel trashy but she went with it. “Ollie is many things but innocent is not one of them.” She could tell it hurt Oliver, he hated that he hurt so many people and how he lived his life before the island.

She stood and very loudly, making sure everyone could hear and that she had their attention, finally let Laurel have it, “Listen Laurel I get it! You want Oliver and he has made it abundantly clear several times, he’s just not that into you.I know, it sucks! Watching him commit to me, which you desperately wanted him to do with you--I get it, I know...it’s hard to accept. I mean, he is kind,sweet, gorgeous and that ass. I mean, come on! That alone can drive a girl a bit, coo coo.” Felicity made a motion with her hand by her head and then looked down at Oliver and smiled, “but really come on! Let. it. go. He didn’t destroy you or Sara. He asked her to go on the boat and she said yes. SHE jumped at the chance. He wanted to get away from YOU. You were pushing him into a commitment he wasn’t ready to make, and you knew he wasn’t.” She tilted her head and took a deep breath. 

“Then he was stranded. He paid the price. Yeah, when Sara came back he went back, shit happens, ya know.” She moved to stand behind his chair then put her hands on his shoulders. “YOU, Laurel Lance, sold a story to the tabloids about me and Thea. Hoping it would break the bond between Oliver and I, but it didn’t. We are stronger. WE are planning a future, we are thinking long term, we already live together, how far off can the next step be?” She started humming the wedding march,and looked off in the distance acting like she was daydreaming, even though, Felicity knew they weren’t really there yet, sure one talk but that’s it.. snapping back to the present, “Sorry, not sorry.” 

She walked back to Laurel, “No matter what you say, what you do or what shit you throw at us, we will rise above it. I love that man” she pointed at Oliver who smiled up at her, loving this side of her, “with every fiber of my being. NOTHING will change that, do you get it? NOTHING.” She looked at Oliver and gave him a secret little smile, “And I KNOW he loves me. He shows me in a million different ways. He takes care of me and respects me.” Turning back to Laurel, she finished her speech. “It is not in your power to destroy us.” She went and sat in her chair and waved her hand to dismiss Laurel. Laurel turned and left, followed by her date. Oliver smiled, “BOOM! ” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

“That was hot.” She blushed and smiled at him, “It had to be done and it had to happen in public. Now, I hope she gets it.” They ordered and had a glorious dinner. Yes, people stared at them but, neither of them gave a damn. They were happy and they were in love, fuck everyone else.


	15. Epilogue..so hard to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the night Slade Wilson tried to destroy Starling City and Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, y'all this is so hard!!! I am so attached to this story and my chats with each of you who has taken the time to read and comment. I feel like I am breaking up with someone and I don't want too!!! *sniffle* 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read this. Everyone who gave me a kudos and especially the commenters. You kept me going. Your kind words, ideas and help. I could not and would not have finished this if not for you!! 
> 
> I hope you follow me to my other stories because like I said...I will miss you.. I get attached easily, obviously. 
> 
> I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile. I KNEW how I wanted things to end up but getting there...well, it was rough and then dealing with it being the end. Here it is! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on twitter @kirena214 and tumblr flip-flops-pearls

Chapter 15

It has been a year since that fateful night when Slade had tried to destroy Starling City, the night Oliver told Felicity he loved her and admitted it to himself. The city was having a celebration for having survived the destruction and having rebuilt again. Sadly, no one got Felicity’s awesome joke that Starling City in May is like London at Christmas. She really needed these people to start watching “Doctor Who”. 

Digg and Lyla had their baby, a little girl, that was probably the most protected child in Starling City. Her name was perfect Rose Elizabeth, she was beautiful like a rose. Oliver and Felicity were the godparents and spoiled her rotten. Lyla and John joked that when the roles reversed, Oliver and Felicity would regret this! Oliver would smile and Felicity would go pale. John and Lyla had remarried and she had left ARGUS. 

Thea was now the proud owner of the hottest night club in Starling City and the most exclusive boutique. She loved her work and excelled at it. She no longer cared if people called her a Merlyn or a Queen because soon she’d be a Harper, that was what mattered to the former spoiled rich girl. Roy, for his part, was thankful that Thea was back and could look past the secrets he kept from her. He still is part of Team Arrow but now, Thea comes and helps or keeps Felicity company if the boys are being overprotective. Roy helps run the nightclub and is in charge of hiring. He needs to make sure Thea has excellent bouncers. 

Sara still comes to town as often as she can and that makes everyone happy. They miss her when she isn’t around. Sara and Nyssa, live an unconventional life but they have love and each other. They try not to focus too much on the future or on what they do for the League. 

Officer/Detective/Captain and now Chief Lance is dating someone...they met at the annual Queen Family Christmas party. His girls are trying to be okay with it. Felicity, on the other hand, is mortified that her mom is dating Laurel and Sara’s Dad. She adores Sara and is learning to tolerate Laurel but damn it! If they get married it’s like Oliver DID go for another Lance. She tells her mom this often. Then remembers this is the life she chose and no one said it would be without problems. She is happy her mom is happy. She knows her mom could and has done worse...but still! A LANCE? grrrr....She likes Quentin, even loves him and thinks he is a great guy but she still isn’t over it. 

Sassy, Randi and Charlie come to Starling City at least twice a year and Felicity goes out there too. The girlfriends are still very close. Although, the girls accept there are certain things they can’t know, they do pry- because that is what best friends do. 

Slade Wilson still threatens Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak as much as possible. He also detests his new roomie, Malcolm Merlyn. At first, Oliver worried they’d plot, plan and escape together but so far, they are too busy trying to maim or kill one another, which makes everyone smile...just a little. 

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are still very much in love. Oliver is planning to propose and he hopes she accepts. He knows she will babble but holds out hope he will realize the answer is somewhere in her babble. He has asked Cheri for permission and she did give it to him but then told him he has to ask Chief Lance, since he’d be her stepfather soon. 

Oliver and Chief Lance had a good laugh that after everything he STILL ended up having to get his permission to get married to the girl of his dreams. Lance told him he better not screw this up, he’s all out of daughters! They both decided Felicity should never know that they made these jokes. Loud voice is to be avoided at all costs. Even Quentin has learned not to push his soon to be step daughter too far. He really likes that kid.

Felicity is being groomed to take over Queen Consolidated by Walte. She tried to argue her way out of it. Her best point was that she isn’t a Queen, to which Thea (the traitor, said neither is she) and then Walter commented he believed she, Felicity, would be one soon enough. Felicity started to feel faint. Oliver was the one who asked her to do it, for him, for them and their future. She never has been good at telling him ‘no’, obviously. Her only stipulation was that if she were in charge the company needed to be more tech invested. Walter agreed. 

Oliver Queen’s job? He helps run “DiQu Security Systems”. They provide bodyguards, security teams and internet security systems (Felicity helped set that up but Lyla does it all now). Their company allows them to do their “nightly activities” and family time while earning money. They are now branching overseas with Lyla and Digg’s military connections they will be global in the next five years. 

As for the thorn in everyone’s side, Laurel Lance, when Nyssa disappeared that day? She’d went to ask her Father if she and Sara could train Laurel. He agreed. Team Arrow was a little leery of this idea. As Felicity said, “I’m not sure I want someone who hates me to be trained to be one of the most skilled assassin in the world.” Nyssa assured her that wouldn’t be a problem and it wasn’t. 

Laurel was trained but not to be an assassin but to be a warrior. She took to it. Felicity wasn’t surprised but kept THAT to herself. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth and all. She now does freelance for the company but mostly, she is an ARGUS operative. She seems happy and she found love. He is a fellow operative and he loves her and only her. Felicity found that once Laurel didn’t want her man, and found a real purpose in life, she wasn’t the biggest bitch, but she still doesn’t want her as a sister! 

Tonight all of them are gathered for Felicity’s birthday. They’ve had dinner and now it’s present time, “MINE first!” screams Thea from the other room. She comes bounding into the room carrying a rather large box. Felicity moves to get it. Thea beams at her sister who opens the package. Inside is the cashmere knee length coat Felicity has been eyeing for months. She grabs her sister and hugs her. Next, is Nyssa and Sara who present her with a year long membership to a gym and a new knife set (not that kitchen type). No one gets the joke but Sara and Felicity. Nyssa just went along with it because Sara wanted to get it and allowed Nyssa to give Felicity the weapons.

Charlie gave Felicity a bracelet from herself and the other girls who couldn’t make it. Randi was sick, again. Everyone suspected pregnancy and Sassy was overseas on a movie set. John and Lyla gave Felicity a new puppy. She’d always wanted a puppy but her Mom said no and then as an adult she never felt right. She was ecstatic! A puppy to love and care for, Oliver seemed a bit jealous. He had trouble sharing Felicity still, he tried not to worry that they were a ticking time bomb but, some times he failed. 

Her Mom and Chief Lance gave her a key to their new house. She knew this was their way of letting her know she was part of their family. She still didn’t like it but was appreciative of the gesture. Laurel had even sent Felicity a thumb drive full of information she’d been told was “unavailable”. Laurel was growing on her, she said with a smile. She could accept that Laurel was trying very hard to make amends.

Last was Oliver. He handed her a huge box. She opened it and another box was inside that one. This went on for five more boxes until a tiny box was all that was left. She looked up and everyone was staring at her. She turned to find Oliver down on one knee, “Felicity, your parents already said I could ask you”, Felicity rolled her eyes since only he could see her, while she appreciated him asking, he was crazy to think they had any say in it at all, “Would you do me the honor of being my wife?” She cried. She nodded and whispered “yes.”

He put the ring on her finger and hugged her. Everyone started to chat. Chief Lance’s voice was heard over the commotion, “So Queen when did you fall in love with my step daughter?” Oliver looked down into Felicity’s eyes and smiled, “The day she called me out for lying to her. Then judged me for having no idea about Shakespeare. No woman ever cared if lied or if I was an idiot. She cared.” He kissed her. 

“Oliver I hate to burst your bubble, but my thoughts were that it was a good thing you were sexy as hell, and had money....but I guess--” she paused to think, “I did care because it made me sad that no one held up accountable. No one cared enough to tell you that you were being a jerk.” she smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead. He knew she would always keep him in line. 

Cheri cleared her throat, “Honey, when did you fall in love with Oliver?” Felicity laughed, “The first time I saw him workout I was halfway gone. Then, he told me one day to ‘hold on tight’ and I said something embarrassing and he just looked at me. I KNEW he got me.” 

“What did you say?” Thea asked. Felicity blushed, “I told him I always imagined him saying that under completely different circumstances--platonic circumstances.” She looked at Oliver, “But I lied...It was very non-platonic.” He smiled at the room, “Her babbling is one of the things I love most about her.” Felicity looked around the room and realized she finally had a family. She had a place in this world and her happy ever after...with bow, arrows and crime fighting. 

“Cheers!”


End file.
